SIS: Diamond & Pearl Adventures
by Heracross0122
Summary: After reuniting at the Wallace Cup, Serena joins the gang as they continue their travels around Sinnoh, as Ash aims for the Sinnoh League, and Dawn aims for the grand festival. (Amourshipping, chapters based off episodes from the diamond and pearl anime, sequel to SIS: Wallace Cup).
1. The Thief That Keeps on Thieving

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, so it begins. This chapter is similar to the anime, but Team Rocket actually find out about Serena (in case you didn't get the memo, this is a squeal, so please read SIS: Wallace Cup, first). I will also try and make these chapters, monthly updates, as this is the side project. So, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... boohoo_**

* * *

 **Chapter** ** 1: The Thief That Keeps on Thieving**

"It isn't just a dream." Dawn repeated as she stared at her newly won Wallace Ribbon. "My second ribbon.".

"It's real and it's great." Brock commented, praising the coordinator.

"You were great, Dawn." Serena chimed in, as she was walking hand in hand with Ash. It has been two days since May departed and Serena has fitted in great. Sure, Dawn got a little weirded out when she found out they share a bed, while Brock just broke down as he was beaten by Ash to finding true love. Although everyone gets on fine.

"Yeah, and now it's my turn." Ash declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu added from atop his shoulder. Serena giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"Badge number four, here I come." Ash continued. Serena planted a quick kiss on Ash's cheek.

"I know you'll do great." Serena encouraged, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Dawn pulled a disgusted face, while pointing her finger towards her mouth, making a sick motion. While she gets on with Serena, and is happy for the couple, she isn't so happy with all of the lovey-dovey actions... That should be saved for their alone time, and romantic movies.

A red flying Pokemon flew towards the group and landed on Dawn's head. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the bug on her head:

 _Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Its eyes can see a full 360 degrees around without moving its head._

"It's a Yanma." Brock stated. Yanma flew off Dawn's head, and landed on Brock. Than it hopped on to Ash's, before a figure could be spotted walking towards them. Yanma flew away. The figure turned out to be a boy.

"Excuse me..." The boy spoke, grabbing everyone's attention. "You haven't seen a Yanma, have you?".

"Actual yes." Serena replied. "It just took off over the lake.".

"Okay, thank you." The boy replied, before running off in the same direction.

"Let's go to." Ash suggested.

"Okay." Serena, Brock and Dawn replied in unison. The group started running after the boy.

* * *

"Okay Pippy, go!" The boy yelled as he threw his Pokeball. A Piplup, wearing a tiara, appeared and entered a battle stance. "Use Peck, Pippy!". The Piplup's beck glew white as the water type soared towards the bug type.

Yanma took off from the rock it was stationed on, dodging the peck attack as Pippy crashed into said rock. The group arrived, and stood behind the boy.

"Whoa, I think he's trying to catch that Yanma." Ash exclaimed, getting excited to see a battle.

"And he's got a Piplup named Pippy too." Dawn added.

"I hope he catches it." Serena added as she re-latched onto Ash's arm after the run here.

The Yanma flapped its wings, and fired off a sonic boom. It struck Pippy mid-air, knocking the water type back.

"You've got to dodge, quicker!" Ash shouted, which gained the boy's attention.

"Hey... Pippy, are you okay?" The boy asked, as his water type pushed itself up.

"Pip Piplup." Pippy declared.

"Okay then, let's use Pound." The boy instructed.

Pippy's arm glew white as the water type jumped towards the airborne Yanma. Yanma simple moved to the side, avoiding the attack, and slammed its wings into the defenceless Piplup, using Wing Attack.

"Huh?" The boy questioned as he looked up at the bug type. Yanma stared back at the boy, before turning and flying over the water. "Aww man. Another try and another miss.".

"Pip... Pip Piplup." Pippy came over and muttered sadly. The boy looked up at his sad water type.

"It's okay Pippy." The boy reassured. "It wasn't your fault.".

"Piplup." Pippy added, in the same low tone.

* * *

"Cool." Ash spoke as he sat down, next to Serena, who handed him a water container. "Thank you.". Ash took a drink of the water.

"So, you chose Piplup as your first Pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Right." The boy replied. "I decided I was going to start out my journey, with a water type.".

"Piplup was my first Pokemon two." Dawn interjected. She turned to the two Piplup's, her own and Pippy. "Pippy, it's nice to meet you.". Pippy turned to the blue haired coordinator, and waved happily. Dawn turned back to the boy. "My names Dawn.".

"I'm Ash." Ash added. "And this is my girlfriend, Serena.".

"Hello." Serena waved, slightly blushing as she isn't use to Ash introducing her like that.

Pikachu was rather annoyed, and 'lightly' zapped Ash, who fell of his seat. Once he recovered he shot up and stared Pikachu down. Sure, he knows Ash has been in love with this girl since before their journey began, but if she takes first introductions, what's next? Pikachu's riding shoulder, she already likes to lean her head on one shoulder. The victory pose when they catch a friend, or win a gym badge? Or even... His Ketchup...

"What was that for!?" Ash angrily asked.

"Pi Pik-a-chu Pi!" Pikachu retorted.

"Your mad because I introduced Serena before you?" Ash questioned.

"Pikachu." The electric mouse nodded affirmatively.

"Sorry buddy, I'll introduce you as well next time." Ash apologised as he sat back in his seat. Pikachu was happy with his response and jumped onto Ash's lap.

"Cu Pikachu Pi." Pikachu told Ash.

"It's alright buddy." Ash replied before turning to the boy. "And this is my partner Pikachu.". Pikachu waved hello, happily, as both trainer and Pokemon failed to notice the sweat drops, on everyone surrounding them.

"And my name is Tyler." The boy introduced himself.

"Hi Tyler." Brock greeted, offering his hand to shake, which Tyler accepted. "I'm Brock.".

"That tiara looks great on you." Serena commented to the female water type. Pippy seemed happy at the compliment.

"It was a gift from my mother, for our journey." Tyler explained.

"How long have you been on your journey Tyler?" Ash asked.

"Urg..." Tyler muttered as he began to think. "It's been a week.".

"Sounds to me like you're just starting out on your journey." Brock added.

"Hmm umm." Tyler nodded. "See, I decided right away that I would try and catch the first Pokemon I was able to touch, and that is the Yanma you saw... It's been three days now, but it always seems to get away from me.".

"Three days?" Ash questioned.

"Wow, your first catch." Dawn interjected with excitement. "I remember how long it took me, to finally catch Buneary.".

"It was my Caterpie." Ash added, as he thought back, fondly. "I was so excited, right Pikachu.".

"It was Geodude for me." Brock replied. "My dad took me too Mt. Moon, just to catch it.".

"And Roserade was mine." Serena added. All the gang (except Tyler), stood up in unison.

"Tyler, how about we help you in catching your first Pokemon?" Ash offered.

"Wow..." Tyler replied, as he stood up as well. "Thank you.".

* * *

Ash, Serena, Dawn and Brock got to work, with Tyler, looking for Yanma. Ash sent Staravia out to search from the sky, early on into the search. Nearly two hours past, with the group searching in bushes, trees and anything they could find.

"Huh?" Ash spotted his normal flying type return. He landed on a branch, facing Ash. "Staravia, did you find anything?".

"Star star, Staravia, Star." Staravia pointed his wind to the left, while speaking in his native tongue. It didn't take a genius to work it out. Ash was getting pumped up just by the possibility of running into it.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted to the group, causing them to turn to him. "Staravia's spotted Yanma.". Hearing the news, the group took off in the direction, led by Ash and Staravia.

* * *

"Alright Pippy, Bubble go!" Tyler shouted.

Yanma was startled by the nose and couldn't concentrate. Soon she was hit by Piplup's bubble attack.

"Now use Peck!" Tyler continued, clearly excited, this is going much better.

Not giving Yanma chance to counter or dodge, Pippy soared at the bug type with a glowing white beck, and hit her centre, causing a critical hit. Yanma fell towards the ground, clearly injured, but not out.

"It looks like Tyler is getting the hang of it." Dawn commented.

"Keep it up, Tyler!" Ash encouraged.

"I didn't know a battle with a wild Pokemon could be so intense." Serena commented.

"Now use Pound!" Tyler finished.

Pippy dived towards the injured bug, but it shot away with incredible speed. It looped around and was charging for Pippy.

"That's Yanma's quick attack." Brock pointed out.

"Tyler, intercept it!" Ash shouted.

"Peck again, Pippy." Tyler instructed, trying to keep a cool head.

Pippy soared towards Yanma with the glowing beck and the two collided. Thanks to the damage he has already taken, Yanma couldn't match Pippy and took the full force of the Peck attack. Yanma crashed onto the ground, near the lake.

"Now Tyler!" Ash shouted. "The Pokeball!".

"And make it a good throw!" Brock added. Tyler unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it.

"Alright... GO!" Tyler shouted as he prepared to throw the Pokeball. Bubbles started surfacing from the body of water next to Yanma, stopping Tyler from throwing the Pokeball. "Huh?". A giant Magikarp surfaced. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed. The top of the Magikarp opened, and Team Rocket popped up.

"Is that the sound of negativity I hear?" Jessie asked.

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear." James added.

"On the wind." Jessie recited.

"Past the starts." James recited.

"In your ear." Meowth recited.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace." Jessie added.

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place." James added.

"A rose by any other names, just as sweet." Jessie recited.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete." James recited.

"It's Jessie.".

"And it's James.".

"Meowth, that's a name.".

"Putting you do-gooders, in your place." Jessie struck a dramatic pose.

"Team Rocket." James struck a dramatic pose.

"In your face." The trio finished in unison.

"Urg, Team Rocket." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Time to take the game." Jessie simply tossed a Pokeball towards the downed Yanma. "Underhand.". The Pokeball struck Yanma, who was sucked in side. Everyone, apart from Team Rocket gasped, the ball shook a few times, before dinging, to show a successful catch. Meowth retrieved the Pokeball with a hand device.

"Ash." Serena spoke, worried, as she clutched Ash's arm, hiding slightly behind him. "What's Team Rocket?".

"I bunch of bad guys, who steal other people's Pokemon." Ash replied, clenching his fist. "... But now that I think about it, this is the first time they actually succeeded.".

"Hey, who's the new twerpette?" James asked, as he spotted Serena.

"And why is she so close to the main twerp?" Meowth asked.

"Oh, this is Serena." Dawn introduced the two. "She's Ash's girlfriend... Now give Yanma back.".

"No kidding, the twerp got himself a gal." James remark, sounding impressed. "I thought he'd go for the water training twerpette, myself.".

"Really, I always thought he'd go for the Hoenn twerpette." Meowth replied.

"Oh, will you two shut up!" Jessie yelled at them. "I don't care if he's with, the water twerpette, the Hoenn twerpette, or the breeding twerp. We already caught this thing, so let's just go.". The boys agreed and they re-entered their submarine, closing the top. They re-entered the water.

"Aww..." Tyler slumped down in disappointment. "And I was just about to make my first catch.".

"Tyler!" Ash shouted as the group ran to his side.

* * *

"Pip... Piplup Pip." Piplup told Dawn from the lake bed.

"No luck, huh." Dawn replied as she stood up. Ash approached her.

"Team Rocket's got to be around here." Ash clenched his fist. Brock, Serena and Tyler all approached, as well.

"But Ash, I thought we couldn't do anything since that women caught Yanma in a Pokeball." Serena pointed out.

"Well the truth is, there is a lot of lakes and ponds around here." Brock explained. "And they could all be connected underwater.".

"Urg, I can't believe what Team Rocket did." Ash shouted in frustration. "Steeling someone's first caught Pokemon.".

"Calm down Ash." Serena told her boyfriend, rubbing his back in a soothing manor.

"And after trying and trying to try and catch Yanma for the past three days..." Tyler moaned, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't do that." Ash ordered as he held his fist up, filled with determination.

"Huh?" Tyler questioned, stopping his tears and looking towards Ash.

"You can't quite after one defeat." Ash continued.

"Ash is right, Tyler." Serena added. "I was once told something, by a great person, and I think it would help you too.".

"What is it?" Tyler asked, curious.

"It's... Don't give up, until it's over." Serena replied, filled with determination. Ash blushed, at Serena's words and tried to sly move back so no-one noticed. Brock, however, knew that was one of Ash's saying, and gave the embarrassed Pokemon Master in training, a sly smile. Brock decided to drop it, for Ash's sake.

"They're right, Tyler." Brock spoke up. "Your journey's just starting. Believe me, your gonna need to deal with much harder stuff then this.".

"Don't worry." Dawn spoke up. "You stick with it, and I'm sure you and your Pippy are going to be just fine.".

"Yeah, this is certainly no time for you to give up." Brock replied. "It's true that once a Pokemon's captured, that's that.".

"So, now's the perfect time for you to set your sights on a new Pokemon." Serena spoke up. Filled with determination, Tyler stood up.

"Yeah." Tyler exclaimed, filled with determination.

"Huh?" Ash questioned as he turned to a buzzing sound. Another Yanma flew towards them. "Another Yanma.".

"Yan Yanma." The bug buzzed as it flew across the lake.

"Hey, why not go and catch that one." Dawn suggested.

"Great!" Tyler exclaimed, as he quick grabbed his bag and took off after the Yanma.

"Tyler, wait up!" Serena shouted, as the group quickly followed behind.

* * *

"That's what we call a dishonest day's work." The Team Rocket trio sat on the floor, speaking in unison.

"Poaching tired Pokemon, conserves energy." James informed.

"Doing our part to make the world a bit greener." Jessie happily replied.

"And the sooner we pass it on to the boss, the sooner we stop taking a loss." Meowth added.

The trio packed up and set off for the nearest pay phone. It was sunset as the Pokemon they were waiting for arrived.

"Ah, it's here." Jessie pointed out. "Team Rocket's Delibird.".

"Ahoy Delibird." James signalled the ice flying type.

"Point that beck down here." Meowth added. Delibird landed in front of them. Jessie placed the package in Delibird's hand.

"Easy does it." Jessie told Delibird. "No pressure, but you lose this, you lose everything.". Delibird sweat dropped.

"De bi bi." Delibird replied, putting the package into its bag, before taking off again.

"Give it to the boss, with my compliments." Meowth shouted.

"And my compliments too." James added.

"If you know what's good for you." Jessie also shouted.

"All of our past, get rich quick schemes, and we finally come up with a plot proof plan." Meowth cried, happy.

"Throw enough spaghetti against the wall and something is bond to stick." James cried. "And nothing is stickier then success.".

"By using repetitive motions to beat the odds." Jessie also cried. "We're becoming the Sinnoh stars, we were destined to be.".

* * *

The group have been looking around the forest for hours, in an attempt to find that new Yanma for Tyler to catch. Ash even sent Staravia back out to help search for the bug type. The normal flying type returned and landed in front of Ash.

"Star Star, Staravia." Staravia confessed, looking down.

"You lost track of Yanma, didn't ya." Ash guessed.

"And it's getting dark." Serena pointed out.

"Maybe we should just call it a day for now." Dawn suggested. "Don't ya think, Tyler.". Tyler nodded in agreement.

The group set up camp. Brock was on cooking duties, while Ash and Tyler set up the tents, four in total. Tyler was a little embarrassed when he questioned Ash to find out the couple share a tent. Serena prepared the Pokemon food while Dawn went looking for firewood. Once it was all done and they finished eating, they each took it in turns to change into their nightwear. Brock also did the washing up.

They were all sat around the camp fire. Ash had Serena resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, with Pikachu fast asleep on his lap, while the other three were scattered around the fire as well. All the other Pokemon, aside from Pikachu were resting in their Pokeballs.

"This is the first time I've camped out." Tyler explained.

"And what did you think of Brock's cooking?" Ash asked. "Was it the best, or what.".

"There's nothing like travelling with a great friend, who's a great chef." Dawn added.

"Hehehe, guys." Brock sheepishly replied. Ash pulled out his Sinnoh badge case.

"These are the gym badges I've gotten in the Sinnoh region so far." Ash showed them to Tyler.

"These are great, Ash, good for you." Tyler exclaimed, excited.

"And these are my contest ribbons." Dawn showed off her two ribbons.

"Awe, wow." Tyler exclaimed as he looked at the ribbons.

"Contest battles have their own unique style, and are fun too." Dawn explained.

"That's sounds cool." Tyler replied. "I was planning on competing in gym battles, but Pokemon contests sound great too.". Tyler finished his sentence with a yawn.

"It looks like it's time for bed." Brock commented.

"Right, we have a big tomorrow if we're going to find that Yanma." Ash replied as he stood, using his arm to support Serena, who refused to move her head from his shoulder.

"I guess this is good night." Dawn added. As the group made their ways into their respective tents.

* * *

In Kanto, it is currently day time, due to the time difference between Kanto and Sinnoh. At the Rocket HQ, two grunts just entered Giovanni's officer with the Yanma, Jessie, James and Meowth sent.

"What do you want?" The business-like man asked, as he stroked his normal type. "Do you like that, Persian.".

"We have a special delivery for Jessie, James and Meowth." One grunt replied.

"Jessie, James and Meowth?" Giovanni questioned.

"Rocket Agents based in the Sinnoh region, sir." The second grunt replied.

"What do they want?" Giovanni asked.

"It's a Pokeball, sir." The first grunt replied, showing it to Giovanni. Giovanni turned towards a laptop on his desk, and nodded his head towards. The second grunt opened it, and placed the Pokeball next to it. The laptop scanned the Pokeball:

 _Pokeball contents: Yanma. Female. Ability: Speed Boost. Its usable moves: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Sonic Boom, Ancient Power, Tackle, Foresight, Pursuit._

"Our supply?" Giovanni asked.

"We have recently received a large number of Yanma, sir." The first grunt explained.

"What shall we do sir?" The second grunt asked.

"Let's see..." Giovanni pondered as he petted his Persian.

* * *

After another great breakfast, cooked by Brock, the gang got to work searching for Yanma again. While Ash, Serena, Dawn and Tyler were looking around (with Staravia circling the sky), Brock was busy putting his plan into action.

"And its finally done." Brock spoke, showing a bowl of Pokemon food to the group.

"What's that Brock?" Serena asked.

"What better way to attract Yanma then mix in the fruit it loves with some of my bug type Pokemon food." Brock explained.

"Oh yeah, I can remember Heracross always loved your bug type Pokemon food." Ash replied.

"Wow Brock, that's a great idea." Tyler exclaimed.

Brock carefully placed the bait on the ground, and hid behind a bush, with everyone else. They waited for half an hour when Yanma showed up. The bug type landed by the food, and started eating the bait.

"Pippy, use Bubble!" Tyler shouted.

Pippy unleashed her bubble attack, which hit Yanma taking the early lead in the battle.

"Now Peck, Go!" Tyler continued.

Pippy's beck glew white as the water type soared towards Yanma, landing the Peck dead on. Yanma didn't fall back, and instead hit Pippy with his wings, knocking Pippy into the ground. Yanma used Wing Attack. Yanma dived at Pippy, ready to use another Wing Attack.

"Quick Tyler, Pippy needs to dodge!" Ash shouted.

"Right." Tyler replied. "Roll out of the way, Pippy, and use Pound.".

Pippy rolled out of the way of Yanma, who struck the ground with his second Wing Attack. Pippy jumped above Yanma and struck the bug in the back with her flipper, using Pond. Yanma landed on the ground.

"Quick Tyler, use the Pokeball." Dawn shouted. Tyler grabbed his spare Pokeball ready to throw it, but the Team Rocket trio ran out in front of the downed Yanma.

"Hold it, twerps." Jessie ordered.

"Come on, not you guys." Ash whined.

"That's denial." Jessie replied as she threw her Pokeball. "Yanma, let's go.". Jessie's new bug type appeared, and entered a battle stance.

"When it comes to Yanma, life is much better in pairs." Meowth explained.

"Not even you guys would try that again." Ash replied, gripping a Pokeball.

"Tyler deserves to catch that Yanma, and that's what's going to happen." Dawn also gripped a Pokemon.

"And we will make sure of that." Serena also gripped a Pokeball.

"Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his fire type.

"Buneary, you help out too!" Dawn shouted as she released her normal type.

As soon as Buneary appeared, she hopped over to Pikachu and began to cuddle up against him. Pikachu sweat dropped, he has tried to tell her that he doesn't feel the same, but Buneary doesn't seem to understand.

"Awe, Buneary has a crush on Pikachu." Serena cooed. "That's so cute.".

"Buneary, we have a battle." Dawn deadpanned. The normal type blushed and hopped over next to Chimchar.

"Carnivine, you get a piece of the action too." James shouted. The grass type appeared, and immediately bite down on James' head. "Ow, I said get a piece of the action, not a piece of me.". Carnivine let go, and joined Yanma in a battle stance. Serena was sweat dropping.

"Does... That happen a lot?" Serena asked.

"You have no idea." Ash replied, shaking his head, before focusing back on the battle.

"Fennekin, I need your help!" Serena shouted. Serena's fire Type lined up with the three other Pokemon. The two sides stared each other down.

"Wow, that's a rare Pokemon I'll tell ya." Meowth commented, seeing the Kalos native fire type. "If we sent that to the boss, we would really be living the high life.".

"Then the target is set. Sonic Boom, Yanma!" Jessie shouted. Yanma fired several Sonic Booms towards the trio of Pokemon.

"Use Dig and dodge it, Chimchar!" Ash shouted. Chimchar dug underground.

"Buneary, jump and use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. Buneary jumped out of the way, and fired an Ice beam at Yanma, who flew out of the way.

"Fennekin, you dodge to!" Serena shouted, she isn't an experienced battler, and is just following Ash's lead. Fennekin tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough. She took the Sonic Boom and skidded back, taking some damage. "Oh no, Fennekin.".

"Bullet Seed, Carnivine!" James shouted. Carnivine fired a barrage of Bullet Seeds towards Fennekin. Serena was scared, as she doesn't know what to do.

"Chimchar quick, resurface and use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Chimchar jumped out of the ground, in between Fennekin and the Bullet Seed. Seeing the incoming Bullet Seed, he opened his mouth and let out a stream of flames. It easily over powered Bullet Seed, and struck Carnivine, engulfing him in flames.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena replied gratefully. Fennekin was looking at the fire monkey, in awe.

"Don't mention it." Ash reassured her. "Now Chimchar, finish this off with Scratch!". As the flames held Carnivine in place, Chimchar jumped towards the grass type, ready to finish this battle.

"Oh, no you don't, Quick Attack Yanma." Jessie countered. Yanma shot off towards Chimchar at an incredible speed.

"Flame Wheel, and counter it Chimchar!" Ash shouted. Chimchar curled up into a battle, as flames surrounded him. He shot off towards Yanma. Due to Yanma's weakness to fire, Yanma was over powered again, and knocked away.

"What do you twerp's thing you're doing, play with are perfectly gifted Yanma straight from the boss!" Meowth exclaimed.

"It's that sort of insensitivity that needs to be repaid in spades!" James exclaimed.

"You best be prepared to dig deep!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Because I'm digging deep with my Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted as he lunged at Chimchar, scratching the fire type multiple times with his extended claws.

"Now Carnivine, Use Vine Whip and get us that fox as compensation." James instructed. Carnivine unleashed two vines which shot towards the fire fox.

"Ice Beam, Buneary!" Dawn shouted. Buneary fired an Ice beam at Carnivine, freezing him in his tracks. Carnivine was sent flying towards James. Carnivine couldn't continue.

"Now Yanma, use Wing Attack!" Jessie shouted. Yanma made a b-line for Chimchar.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Ash shouted. Chimchar jumped out of the way, dodging Yanma's Wing Attack, and fired off multiple Ember's at the bug flying type. Yanma was knocked away, taking lots of damage.

"Is it proper manors to grill a gift!" Jessie exclaimed.

As Yanma recovered from the fire type attack, she formed a sphere of a silvery colour, and threw it at Chimchar. The attack was Ancient Power. Yanma glew white and when it stopped, she had evolved into a Yanmega.

"Yanma evolved into Yanmega!" Brock exclaimed. Ash brought out his Pokedex to scan the new opponent:

 _Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon. When it flutters its wings, it creates a shock wave that can cause internal damage to its opponents._

"Ash, aren't Pokemon supposed to get stronger when they evolve?" Serena asked, worried.

"Yeah Serena..." Ash replied looking over the battle to try and find a weak point.

"What will we do now?" Serena asked.

"Then we will just need to hit even harder, together." Ash declared. "Flamethrower, Chimchar!". Chimchar jumped and fired a Flamethrower towards Yanmega.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted Buneary jumped up and fired an Ice Beam.

"Bubble, Pippy!" Tyler joined in. Pippy jumped up and fired a Bubble into the mix. Serena smiled seeing the team work, and wanted to join in.

"Fennekin, you use Ember!" Serena shouted. Fennekin fired several small fireballs next to the other attacks. All the attacks combined together, caused a massive explosion, knocking an unconscious Yanmega into Jessie.

"Now Pikachu, finish with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. The electric type jumped in the air.

"Pik-A-Chu!" He shouted as he fired off a massive electrical shock towards the Team Rocket. Another explosion was caused, sending Team Rocket high into the sky.

"Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!" The trio shouted in unison.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena thanked her boyfriend, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If it wasn't for you, they might've gotten Fennekin.".

"It was nothing Serena." Ash reassured, placing his hands on her waist. She then pushed her lips in his, and the couple seemed oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Urg." Dawn made here throwing up face. She has nothing against them being a couple, but she doesn't want to see them, do that. Dawn then turned to Tyler, who also seemed a little weirded out. "Tyler, aren't you going to catch that Yanma?".

"Right." Tyler replied, ignoring the couple, he turned around to the weakened Yanma, who had slightly recovered, and was trying to push itself up. Tyler grabbed a spare Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!".

The Pokeball hit the weakened bug type, and sucked it inside. The ball started wiggling back and forth for about thirty seconds, before stopping, and dinging, showing a successful catch. Happy, Tyler ran up to the Pokeball contain his new Yanma.

"Yeah, I just caught... A Yanma!" Tyler exclaimed, holding the Pokeball up in the air. Pippy jumped next to him, also cheering.

"Pip Piplup!" Pippy cheered.

"Congratulations Tyler." Brock spoke as he stood next to Dawn.

"It's thanks to you guys." Tyler replied, scratching the back of his head. He then noticed Ash and Serena still haven't parted. "Um... Don't they need air, or something?".

* * *

"I'm heading over to Lake Valour." Tyler told the group. It was now sunset, and time for them to part ways.

"Best of luck on your journey." Serena replied.

"And you take good care of yourself." Ash added. Brock stepped forward.

"Here's a little something for your trip." Brock passed over a bag.

"Wow, thanks Brock." Tyler replied, accepting the bag. "That's so nice.".

"You're welcome." Brock replied.

"Good luck with your gym battles, Ash." Tyler told the raven-haired boy.

"Hey thanks." Ash replied.

"And good luck in your next contest, Dawn." Tyler turned to Dawn.

"Thank you." Dawn replied.

"I really think you should find some buddies to travel around with." Ash explained. "No what I mean.".

"Yeah... And find someone who can cook like Brock does." Tyler replied.

"That sounds like a plan." Serena replied.

"Okay, see you again sometime." Tyler turned around and started walking away.

"Take care of yourself." Brock called out.

"Yeah, take care." Dawn added. Soon Tyler was out of sight.

"Wow, just think of all the great friends and Pokemon Tyler's gonna meet." Ash spoke, as Serena latched onto his arm. Ash turned to her. "And that goes for you too.".

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the rest of the Sinnoh region." Serena replied, she then planted a quick peck on his lips. She wanted to continue but.

"Enough of that you two." Dawn told them. "Save it for your tent.".

"Right, we need to set up camp for the night." Brock added. The couple looked at each other, and then turned back to their travelling companions, they know that they are right.

"Okay guys..." Ash replied, before rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving.". The group laughed as they each got to work, setting up apart of camp for the night...

* * *

 ** _And... Done. Hope you liked the first chapter. Remember to Review, Follow and Favourite. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Chim Charred (where I diverge from the cannon, quite a bit). See ya later..._**


	2. Chim Charred

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, so here is where I make a kind of major change to the cannon. I won't spoil it, but other than that change, we will find out about how Serena met her Roserade, and we see Paul._**

 ** _A lot of people have asked about Ash getting none cannon Pokemon, and Serena getting none cannon Pokemon and some of his Pokemon evolving. I have an idea for how I want to do Ash's none cannon Pokemon, and it will happen at the cross over from the Sinnoh adventures to the Kalos adventures, so he won't be catching any more none cannon Pokemon. I will give him two evolutions before the end of Sinnoh, for Pokemon I can see evolving in the cannon episodes, and I won't spoil which ones. As for Serena's Pokemon, she will only catch one more Pokemon in Sinnoh, and have one evolution, her egg will also hatch, but as for the rest of her Pokemon which she can get during some older regions, I will take suggestions for what they could be, when the time comes._**

 ** _I didn't want to reply to reviews this way, but with so many being about the same topic, I just wanted to reply to all of them in one go. With that out of the way, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... But if I did, then that would be Onix-pected (sorry for the bad pun)._**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2:** **Chim** **Charred**

Currently, Ash and Dawn are facing off against each other with three Pokemon on each side. Ash has: Pikachu, Turtwig and Bruizel while Dawn has Chimchar, Piplup and Roserade. Off to the side, Brock is stood with Serena, also alongside them is: Sudowoodo, Gligar, Fennekin, Croagunk, Staravia and Serena's egg, which she is holding.

"Alright, Pikachu, Turtwig and Bruizel; I want to use all three of ya at the water type Pastoria gym, okay." Ash informed his trio.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Tur!" Turtwig agreed.

"Bui ie!" Bruizel agreed.

"Great." Ash replied. "Chimchar, Piplup and Roserade, we need some training partners.". The three mentioned Pokemon agreed. While Roserade isn't a fan of battling herself, she is happy to help out her friends with training. "Okay Dawn, go ahead and call out some moves!".

"Got it!" Dawn replied. "Chimchar use Flamethrower, Piplup use Bubble Beam and Roserade use Sludge Bomb, let's go!".

Chimchar jumped and fired a powerful flame out of his mouth. Piplup also jumped and fired a barrage of rapid pace bubbles out of his mouth. Roserade started spinning like a dancer, and several toxic blobs of sludge were fired.

"Wow Serena, your Roserade sure likes to dance." Brock pointed out. "It sorts of reminds me of Ash's Totodile.".

"What do you mean, Brock?" Serena asked. As Ash called out his counter attacks.

"Bruizel, use Water Gun! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! And Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash countered.

Bruizel expertly fired his water guns at the incoming Sludge Bomb, and dissolved the Poison Type attacks, in the air. Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt towards Chimchar's Flamethrower, and the two attacks, cancelled each other out. Turtwig fired of several Razor Leaf's to cancel Piplup's Bubble Beam.

"What I mean Serena, is Ash's Totodile was always doing his own little happy dance." Brock replied. "It was actually quiet amusing to see the jolly Pokemon dance around in front of some big opponents.".

"Wow Brock, I bet Ash has loads of Pokemon." Serena replied, amazed. Ash has travelled so much. Would she ever get to travel as much as he has?

The six Pokemon landed as their respective attacks came to an end. Each side was pumped up to keep going.

"Wow, you guys are training really hard." Ash told his gym trio. "Keep it up and that Pastoria Gym badge is as good as ours.".

"Pika!". "Brui!". "Turtwig!". The trio Of Pokemon cheered respectively. Ash and his gym team walked over to Dawn and the other three Pokemon

"And thanks to you guys for helping us train." Ash thanked. Chimchar, Piplup and Roserade all replied gratefully in their native tongues.

"Gli Gligar, Gli!" Gligar got excited from the side lines, and shot off like a bullet. He glided into Ash's face, like his usual landing style. Ash fell on his behind while Gligar gave him a tight hug.

"Wow, Gligar is at it again." Dawn commented.

"Hehehe, Gligar is so cute." Serena giggled as she and Brock walked over to the group. Ash sat up, and was able to pull Gligar off his face. Gligar heard Serena's comment and turned to face her. He stuck his tongue out, and shot her a wink. "Cutie pie.".

"It looks like Gligar wants to get in on the action, as well." Brock suggested. Ash turned Gligar back to face himself.

"Sorry Gligar, but you've got to wait a little longer to be in a gym battle." Ash told his flying ground type, as tears appeared in Gligar's eyes. "First we've got to get you lot of experience battling against lots of different trainers.".

"Gli Gligar." Gligar nodded with determination, whipping those tears away. He then jumped back, accidentally hitting Ash in the face with his tail. Ash grunted as he fell on his back. Gligar landed in a battle stance... Until he realised what he did.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed as she knelled down beside him. "Ash are you okay?".

"I think Gligar is just showing off that battling spirit." Brock suggested, as Ash sat up. Serena quickly wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back.

"Hehehe, I'm okay Serena." Ash reassured, then he turned to his ground flying type. "You didn't mean to do it, did ya Gligar?".

"Gli Gligar Gli Gli Gligar." Gligar replied shaking his head. Ash smiled and stood up.

"Well Gligar, what would you say to a practise battle against us?" Brock suggested, as he motioned towards himself and his Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo." Sudowoodo replied, showing he is happy to battle.

"Gligar Gligar." Gligar cheered happily. Gliding slight away and entering a battle stance. Ash stood up.

"Well Brock, looks like Gligar is up for it." Ash commented and the group took their places, with the other Pokemon joining Serena and Dawn on the side lines.

"This is one serious practice battle." Dawn commented, sensing the tension building.

"Piplup..." Piplup agreed.

"Fennekin..." Fennekin agreed.

"Okay Gligar, start off with Steel Wing!" Ash shouted.

Gligar soared towards Sudowoodo, coating his wings in metal. Ash noticed the higher winds picking up speed, and made a mental note to keep Gligar low to the ground.

"Hammer Arm, Sudowoodo!" Brock countered.

Sudowoodo charged at the oncoming Gligar. Whacking his hand into Gligar's head, the ground flying type was stopped in his tracks. Gligar was sent flying high, as a result. The winds proved strong, carried Gligar away.

"GLIGAR!" Ash shouted as his Pokemon was forced away. He quickly turned back to his other Pokemon. "Staravia, after Gligar!".

Happy to help, Staravia took to the air, riding the winds to catch up with his team member.

"Quick Everyone, we need to go after them!" Ash told the group and they took off running. Ash was leading the way, with Brock shortly behind, and the two girls brought up the back.

"Hey Dawn... What happened with Gligar..." Serena panted whilst running. "I thought... Flying types... Could ride on... The wind.".

"Well, ya see..." Dawn replied, in a similar manor. "Gligar... Can't move his... Wings to fly... Like Staravia can... So, the wind... Just blows him away...".

* * *

Next to a small lake, a purple hair boy was in the middle of a battle with his Electabuzz, against a wild Drapion. The Electabuzz was firing off a powerful Thunderbolt, which was holding Drapion in place. After a minute, it subsided.

"Gliiiii!" A small voice called from above. A Gligar was crashing down towards the purple haired trainer, with tears in its eyes. The trainer simply stepped out of the way, and Gligar crashed into a rock behind the trainer.

The wild Drapion used the distraction to bury underground, escaping this battle before he ended up being caught.

"Don't worry, it's not our problem." The trainer told his Electabuzz, before turning back to the runt who just dropped in.

A teary eyed Gligar managed to push himself up from the rock and turned around. Seeing his trainers biggest rival has him fearful. Gligar backed all the way up against the rock, as the trainer and his Electabuzz stared him down.

In the air, Staravia noticed the situation, and turned around so he could lead the group here.

* * *

Running along, Staravia soon soared alongside Ash. Ash was happy to see his flying type.

"Hey Staravia!" Ash called out. "Did you find Gligar?".

"Star, Staravia." The normal flying type nodded and started to change direction. Ash began following his normal flying type, with the rest of the group following shortly behind.

* * *

"You stopped our training, get out." The purple haired boy, coldly told the watery eyed Gligar. Just as Ash and the others showed up.

"Wha... It's Paul!" Ash exclaimed in shock. The rest of the group stopped behind Ash as the two rivals stared at each other.

"Gli... Gligar!" Gligar cried. Gligar used the opportunity and ran at Ash, happy to see his trainer back.

"Are you alright, Gligar?" Ash asked, as he gave the Pokemon a comforting hug. "We were worried.". Chimchar, along with the other Pokemon spoke to Gligar in their native tongues, but when the fire monkey saw his old trainer, he hid behind Ash. Serena looked at Paul, as Roserade also hid behind her leg.

"Hey, you're that boy." Serena exclaimed. Paul glanced up at her.

"And you are?" Paul asked, coldly. Serena was momentarily shocked, before red filled her face.

"I'm the one who treated your Roserade after you abandond her!" Serena shouted, angry. "The names Serena, by the way.".

"Humph." Paul hmphed. "I don't have a Roserade... It was wasting too much time, dancing.".

"What!?" Serena raged. "I thought a trainer was supposed to bring out the best in a Pokemon, if you tried, Roserade could've perfected its own style.".

"Why should I waste my time on a pathetic dancing Pokemon?" Paul asked coldly. Roserade teared up at her old trainer's words. Serena bent down and gave the grass poison type a hug. "Just like I told it then, pathetic.". Serena narrowed her eyes at the boy upsetting her grass poison type.

Pikachu and Turtwig stepped up to Electabuzz.

"Turtwig." The grass type greeted.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu greeted.

"Electa." Electabuzz greeted, with a smirk.

"Did you have your Pastoria Gym battle, yet?" Ash asked as he stood up, after comforting Gligar.

"I can't imagine what a gym battle has to do with a losing coordinator like you." Paul remarked.

"Wha..." Brock gasped.

"Paul, what do you mean?" Dawn asked, also shocked.

"I saw the Wallace Cup." Paul bluntly replied.

"I entered the Wallace Cup, because Wallace, the contest master, asked me too." Ash replied. "He thought it would be some good experience for Bruizel, and help his battle skills.".

"Brui Brui." Bruizel added.

"Ehe." Paul lightly chuckled, with an arrogant undertone.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, taking offence.

"Remember the reason I entered the tag battle at Hearthome City?" Paul asked.

"Yeah..." Ash asked, unsure where this is going.

"Well you gave me a hard time because I used it to get my Pokemon in shape for a real match." Paul continued. "But you've done the exact same thing at the Wallace Cup, get it.".

"What did you say!?" Ash exclaimed, angry at what Paul was suggesting.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, cheeking that Ash is alright. He has very rarely seen Ash get angry over all their travels together.

"Brock, I smell a fight coming on." Dawn exclaimed to the oldest travelling companion.

"Hmm..." Brock mused.

"Hold on Paul, Ash only has what's best for his Pokemon as a first goal." Serena stepped forward. "And if he didn't enter then I might not have found him, get it.".

"Yeah Paul, and I was only focused on winning it with my Pokemon... While you were only bothered about powering your Pokemon up." Ash exclaimed. He calmed down and turned to Serena. "Thanks Serena.".

"It's okay, Ash." Serena replied, planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Pathetic." Paul remarked.

Ash clenched his fist, as all his Pokemon got ready to enter a fight.

"The fact of the matter is, I did win it." Paul replied. "And you weren't able to win the Wallace Cup now, were you. Just another example of just how strong you aren't.".

Ash was boiling with anger, with his fist clenched, all his Pokemon looked at him with worry.

"Ash... Please calm down." Serena spoke soothingly, as she gave him a half hug. Ash took a deep breath.

"Look, we both have the same goal of winning the Sinnoh League someday, right." Ash replied. "And of course, we want to beat the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, too.".

"Your point?" Paul asked, bluntly.

"After you battled Cynthia, you told me to do whatever I want." Ash replied. "To battle my own way, and you said that is what you were going to do, too.".

"I... Guess I said that." Paul replied.

"Well, ever since that time, I've been thinking more and more about what it really means to be strong." Ash replied, as his throat dried up. "That means believing in the strength of my friends, that's because I trust and love them.".

"Pika!". "Chim!". "Tur!". "Brui!". "Staravia!". "Gli!". Ash's team cheered at Ash's speech. Serena held her hand over her heart.

"Oh Ash..." Serena whispered, blushing.

"That's why I'm working so hard to help my Pokemon become as strong as I can be. The way I know how." Ash continued. "We might have the same goals, but the way we reach them couldn't be more different.". Paul smirked in response, clearly not moved like Ash's Pokemon or Serena.

"Ehehe, you sure can get worked up." Paul replied, almost laughing.

"What!?" Ash angrily asked. A hand ended up on his shoulder, it was Brock.

"Easy Ash. Calm down." Brock stopped the raven-haired boy. "Didn't any of the things Cynthia said, mean anything to you Paul?".

"I'm sure because of our meeting today, something powerful has been placed in each one of us." Cynthia spoke, in a flash back. "Something important, something which will make us stronger in our own ways.".

"That's not my thing." Paul replied, honestly. The group gasped, clearly not expecting that response.

"Chimm..." Chimchar also gasped.

"We're wasting our time, return now." Paul told Electabuzz, returning the electric type. Paul turned and walked away, without a second glance.

"Not so fast Paul, let's have a battle." Ash called out. "I wanna show you how strong we've gotten.". Paul didn't stop.

"Chimcharrrr." Chimchar growled, and he ran in front of Ash. "CHIM CHIMCHAR!". Paul stopped when her heard his old fire type. Paul turned to face them, again.

"Fine by me." Paul smirked. "How's best of three sound?".

"You bet." Ash replied. Chimchar ran back to Ash's side. "Thanks, Chimchar.".

* * *

The two trainers were stood opposite each other in a makeshift battlefield. Brock took the position of the ref, while Serena, Dawn and the Pokemon were stood behind Brock. Dawn already did a coin toss, to decided that Ash would chose first.

"Who should I choose first?" Ash asked himself, looking over to see his Pokemon, one was clearly ready to battle.

"Gli Gligar!" The ground flying type called out.

"Alright Gligar, I choose you!" Ash replied, and Gligar glided out in front of Ash, entering a battle stance, ready to face any of Paul's Pokemon. "Gligar is going to be my first choice.".

"And foolish too." Paul smirked as he gripped his Pokeball. "Gliscor, stand by for battle.". Gligar's evolved form, and old leader appeared and entered a battle stance, scaring Gligar. Serena pulled out her Pokedex:

 _Gliscor, the Fang Scorpion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance._

"Paul chose Gligar's evolved form on purpose." Dawn pointed out.

"That isn't very nice." Serena replied. "It just puts more pressure on Gligar.".

"Hey Gligar, don't worry." Ash told his Pokemon. "Just stay calm and we can win this, like a team.".

"Gligar." Gligar replied, getting ready for battle.

"Begin." Brock declared.

"Gligar, X-Scizor let's go!" Ash called out to his ground flying type.

Ash's ground flying type, charged at his evolved form, with an X-Scizor attack.

"Knock Off, Gliscor!" Paul countered.

Gliscor stood still on his tail, as his pre-evolution closed in. The evolved Pokemon didn't even flinch. When Gligar was mere inches away, Gliscor whacked its pre-evolution with his claw, cancelling the X-Scizor.

"No Gligar!" Ash called out, seeing his ground flying hit the ground, hard.

"That looks painful." Serena whispered, gasping at the sight of the attack.

"Come on Gligar, Sand Attack!" Ash shouted.

Gligar quickly dried his eyes, and stood up. scooping a pile of sand in his claw, the ground flying type flung the sand at his evolved form. He quickly repeated this action using both of his claws.

"Good job Ash!" Serena cheered. "That's smart, he's making it hard for Gliscor to see him.".

"But look at Gliscor." Dawn replied, worried. "It is almost like it doesn't feel a thing.".

"Finish with Guillotine!" Paul commanded.

Gliscor leaped high above the Sand Attack, effortlessly, and then began to dive towards Gligar. Holding his claw out, it glew white ready to end the match.

"Quick, counter with Steel Wing!" Ash shouted.

Gligar jumped up towards the oncoming Gliscor, while powering up his Steel Wing. Due to being smaller, Gligar easily slide out of the Guillotines away, and landed his Steel Wing on Gliscor's side. Unfortunately, the evolved Pokemon landed on his tail, seeming un effected. Gligar circled around in the air.

"Gliscor, finish it with Stone Edge!" Paul grunted, he wasn't expecting Gligar to move out of the way.

Gliscor let out a massive battle cry as several rocks began circling him. Pointing his claw at Gligar, the Stones started firing in that direction. Gligar saw the incoming attack and started to panic.

"Dive Gligar and dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Hearing Ash's instructions, Gligar had a look of determination strike his face. Gligar dived to the ground dodging the stones, Gligar started to do a sort of celebration dance thinking he has out done his evolved formed.

"Change direction!" Paul shouted.

Gliscor slammed his claw down, and amazingly the Stoned followed its movements. They started falling right on top of Gligar. It too fast, and there was no-way for Gligar to escape. The Stone Edge struck Gligar head on, with each stone making a hit. Gligar fainted before the last stone even touched the ground.

"Gligar is unable to battle." Brock declared. "The first round goes to Paul.".

"Gliscor return." Paul called his Pokemon back, swiftly. He wants to end this battle, quickly. Ash ran over to Gligar.

"Gligar!" Ash shouted as he kneeled. He picked his fallen Pokemon up in his arms. "Are you okay, Gligar.

"Gli Gli." Gligar cried, with watery eyes. What a first battle, he just lost and it didn't look like any of his attacks even touch Gliscor.

"It's okay Gligar, you battled really hard." Ash reassured. He pulled out Gligar's Pokeball. "Now take a nice rest.".

"Now's the perfect time for you to tell your Gligar that a loss is the trainer's fault!" Paul called out.

Chimchar wasn't happy, when he was with Paul, he always belittled the fire monkey, blaming him for every loss. It is one thing to be cruel, but another to be a hypocrite and Chimchar won't stand for it.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle." Paul called out his second Pokemon. Upon entering the field, Ursaring let out a battle cry. Serena pulled out her Pokedex:

 _Ursering, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruit._

"Ursaring... then I'll chose..." Ash pondered, looking at his five remaining Pokemon.

"Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted out, stepping forward.

"Chimchar, you want ago?" Ash asked.

"Chimchar." Chimchar nodded in agreement.

"Alright then Chimchar, I choose you." Ash replied, calling his fire type out to battle. Chimchar ran out into the field, ready to battle the trainer who once put him down.

"This is interesting." Serena commented. "Chimchar sure seems fired up. Doesn't he Fennekin.".

Fennekin, however was looking out over to the fire monkey. She still remembers how Chimchar saved her when in the battle with that Team Rocket, and took on two Pokemon at once. The fire fox couldn't help but blush, looking forward to seeing the fire type in, what is clearly an important battle for him. Serena saw this and giggled.

"Do you like Chimchar?" Serena whispered in her starters ear. Fennekin looked shock and quickly shook her head.

"Fen-ne-kin." Fennekin stated bluntly, but her blush told another story. Serena giggled as she thinks it's cute that her starter has a crush on one of Ash's Pokemon, but decided to leave it, and just watch the battle.

"Begin." Brock declared.

"Chimchar, start off with Flamethrower." Ash ordered.

Chimchar jumped in the air, and unleashed a power stream of flames out of his mouth. The flames struck Ursaring head on. Paul could've easily had Ursaring dodge it, but he wanted to see just how much stronger Chimchar has really gotten.

Ursaring crossed his arms, and whilst the Flamethrower was able to push him back, it didn't cause much damage. Ursaring roared as he forced his arms down, breaking the Flamethrower up, with ease.

"Paul didn't even try to dodge!" Serena exclaimed, in shock.

"Guess Paul was just confident about it." Dawn replied, with a frown.

"Huh, Focus Blast." Paul replied, with an arrogant smirk.

Ursaring formed a light blue ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Chimchar, overhead. The attack went flying toward the fire type.

"Dig, and dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar would've loved to block it with his bare hands, like Ursaring did with Flamethrower, but he isn't stupid. Chimchar quickly buried underground, dodging the Focus Blast. Paul knew how to deal with a digging Pokemon.

"Hammer Arm, in the ground!" Paul countered.

Ursaring's arms glew white and in a show of strength, he slammed them into the ground. Shock waves were sent throughout the floor, causing Brock, Serena, Dawn and the other Pokemon to become wobbly.

Chimchar took the brunt of the shock waves, being underground, as it had a similar effect to earthquake. To most of the group's surprise, Chimchar was sent flying up, out of the ground, creating a new hole with his exit. Chimchar went high into the air.

"Urg..." Ash grunted, seeing his disadvantage. "Chimchar, Flame Wheel go!".

Mid-air, Chimchar curled up into a ball, and covered himself in flames. The fire ball started spinning, and went straight towards Ursaring. The normal type, didn't even flinch in response.

"Catch that!" Paul responded.

As the flaming Chimchar closed in. Ursaring slammed his paws together, catching the flame wheel in his bare hands. Once Chimchar came to a complete stop, Ursaring lifted Chimchar above his head, and threw him into the ground.

Chimchar had clearly taken a lot of damage, but wasn't willing to give up. Filled with determination, Chimchar pushed himself back up. Ash smiled seeing Chimchar's determination, and knew his next cause of action.

"Use Scratch!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar jumped from the ground and began scratching away at Ursaring's stomach. To Ursaring, it was more of a tickle, and wasn't really bothered by the little annoyance.

"Secret Power!" Paul countered.

Despite not feeling the scratch attack, it was getting a little annoying and Ursaring is one Pokemon quick to anger. Grabbing Chimchar in both hands, the Fire type was lifted in front of Ursaring's angry face. The normal type began to glow a sort of pink aura as he used Secret Power. Chimchar took the brunt of the attack.

"Now Headbutt." Paul continued.

As the lights faded away, And Ursering quickly lifted Chimchar towards his head as he sent his head towards Chimchar. Ursaring used Headbutt, and as it collided, Chimchar was sent flying across the field.

"Chimchar Flamethrower, and make it a big one." Ash instructed.

"Chiim..." Chimchar nervously replied, as he looked down. He was flinching from the Headbutt.

"Hey Chimchar, are you alright?" Ash asked, as Ursaring growled threateningly.

"What's gotten into Chimchar?" Serena asked worried.

"Fenn-ekin..." Fennekin muttered sadly.

"I know Headbutt can make the opponent flinch but." Dawn replied.

"Are you sure its Ursaring's Headbutt that's got you so scared?" Paul asked, with a confident smirk.

"Come on Chimchar, snap out of it!" Ash encouraged. The rest of Ash's Pokemon cheered encouragement as well.

"You can do it, Chimchar!" Serena added, while Fennekin barked some encouragement.

"Chimchar, we've worked so hard together since you joined the team, and I know you want to show Paul just how much strong you have become." Ash told his fire type. "I believe in you, Chimchar!".

Something amazing happened with Ash's speech. It touched Chimchar's heart. They have been through a lot together. Ash helped him overcome his fear of Zangoose to save his friends, then he was able to battle, and win in the Veilstone gym, Chimchar never won a gym battle when with Paul, and now he can show his old trainer his new power. The Power he gets from.

"Chim... CHARRRRRR!" Chimchar cried as his hold body glew white. His body began to grow and the flame on his tail seemed to grow as well. Chimchar was evolving...

"Wow Chimchar... You've evolved." Ash told his fire type as the glowing stopped. A Monferno now stood in his place. Fennekin blushed seeing Chimchar's new evolved form. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Monferno, Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons. Ability: Blaze. Move(s): Mach Punch, Scratch, Leer, Ember, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Work Up, Flamethrower, Dig, Aerial Ace_

"Alright Monferno, lets show off some of that new power." Ash told his newly evolved Pokemon, who agreed and entered a battle stance. "Use Mach Punch!".

Monferno, clenched his fist as it glew. Monferno shot off towards Ursaring, with his powered-up fist above his head. He was moving much faster than he did. Paul looked at his old fire type, seeming slightly perplexed. Why didn't it evolve when he was training it, by the attacks it used earlier, it didn't seem to have gotten any stronger.

"Counter with Hammer Arm." Paul quickly responded, putting the thought to the back of his head.

Ursaring had his arms glow again and was able to swing them around to block Monferno's Mach Punch. Instead of sending the fire fighting type flying, like last time, both Pokemon stood their ground, each side barely giving an inch. Although Monferno's still felt the damage done prior to his evolution.

"Headbutt, go!" Paul shouted.

Since they seemed to be even in strength, Paul knew he had to try a different approach. While the Hammer Arm blocked Mach Punch, Ursaring swung his head around, and knocked Monferno away. The collective damage seemed to be building up.

"Monferno!" Ash shouted. His voice, filled with concern.

The fire fighting type was stood away from Ursaring, panting heavily. He has clearly taken a lot of damage. It has taken so much damage that Monferno knows it's almost over. He heard Ash's voice and looked towards his trainer.

"Monferno... Are you alright?" Ash asked, concerned. The flaming tip of Monferno's tail was burning bigger and brighter than before. The whites of Monferno's eyes were a light shade of red. His blaze ability was activated.

"MMMMMOOOONNNNFFFFEEEERRRRNNNNOOOOO!" The fire fighting type cried. In its moment of weakness, it's greatest strength has been revealed.

"What the... What happened?" Ash asked, seeing his fire type lose control.

"What's going on with Monferno?" Serena asked, as he held her hand over her heart. Fennekin also looked on worried.

"So, it's finally awake." Paul muttered as he remembers when he first saw this raw power, back when he caught Chimchar.

"This must be what Paul was talking about but..." Ash commented. "That doesn't look like any Blaze, I've ever seen.".

"But Monferno wasn't being cheered on by its friends." Brock crossed his arms as he examined the fire type. "Monferno wants Ash to win, and he also wants to prove to Paul its strength. And when you add in all the support from Ash's Pokemon... That will explain where all the massive power comes from.".

"Looks like we've finally gotten through to Monferno. Time to show Paul what he is made off." Ash commented as a smile formed on his face. "Full power Flame Wheel, go!".

Monferno curled up into a ball, as the flames from his tail surrounded him. The size of the Flame Wheel was much bigger than anyone in the group, has seen. It was even bigger than Ursaring.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Paul commanded.

Forming another Focus Blast in his hands, Ursaring threw it at the incoming Flame Wheel. The two attacks collided, but Flame Wheel was too powerful, and it obliterated the Focus Blast and continued towards Ursaring.

The normal type tried to block it, but this time it was too powerful. Pushing through Ursaring's arms, the Flame Wheel hit his whole body. Ursaring was sent flying back, and crashed on the ground, with swirls in his eyes. Paul frowned at the turn of events.

Monferno landed in his original position, as the flames from the Flame Wheel disappeared. Slamming his fists against his chest, as the flames from his tail shot out everywhere, looking like a star. Monferno began crying manically. Paul recalled his Ursaring without another word.

"That is probably the most powerful Flame Wheel, that I've ever seen." Paul spoke in a neutral tone.

"Hey Monferno, you won it." Ash told his fire fighting type.

"The battles over." Serena commented worried. "Please stop.".

"Fenne." Fennekin added, also worried. This is a side of the fire Monkey she hasn't seen yet, and doesn't like the look of.

"I don't think Monferno can even hear us." Brock pointed out.

"Monferno, stop it!" Ash shouted.

Suddenly, Monferno turn towards Ash. The fire fighting type jumped and formed another Flame Wheel. The fire ball went straight towards Ash, whilst it wasn't as big as the one against Ursaring, it was still big and powerful. Ash was barely able to duck out of the way.

Monferno hit the floor behind Ash, then started jumping around the area with the Flame Wheel still surrounding him. As he touched the nearby forest area, the flames spread and the greenery quickly caught fire.

"I'm out of here." Paul commented. "We can battle again, when you learn to control that Blaze.". With that, Paul walked away, but Ash was more concerned with Monferno.

"Quick Bruizel, use Water Gun and put out those flames." Ash ordered. Bruizel nodded and got to work stopping the flames.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam and help Bruizel out." Dawn told her starter, who join in and help Bruizel stop the flames.

Monferno was still jumping around and Ash saw the fire fighting type coming towards them again. This time, however, Ash charged at Monferno as well. the two collided and Ash held Monferno in a tight hug, as the Flame Wheel engulfed Ash as well.

"ASH!" Serena shouted as the flames block the sight of both Pokemon and trainer.

"Monferno stop!" Ash pleaded as the fire Monkey was crying out. In one swift action, Monferno bite down on Ash's shoulder. Ash cried out in pain. "Arg, Monferno stop. It's over, OVER!".

"No Ash!" Serena cried as she tried to run forward.

"Serena stop, Ash will handle it." Brock stood in her way.

"No Brock I got to." Serena tried to push past him, but Brock brought her into a hold to stop her.

"Ash will handle it." Brock repeated. On the other side of the flaming ball. All of Ash's other Pokemon were going to help as well, but Pikachu stood in their way. Monferno continued to cry out as Ash held him in a tight hug.

"Stop Monferno you've won already, the battle is over. You've already won." Ash explained, not letting go of Monferno. "Monferno, STOP!". With the last word, Monferno's eyes returned to normal. The flames dyed down. Blaze was over...

* * *

That night, Ash was still awake in his tent. Looking down he found Serena with her head resting on his chest, as she breathed softly in her sleep, her arms were wrapped around his body, loosely holding on. Smiling at his peaceful girlfriend, Ash placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

With his head lying back in his sleeping bag, Ash started to stroke her long golden hair, as he closed his eyes, but his mind went back to earlier, when Monferno lost control. He promised his fire type he would help him learn to control it, but how will he do that?

* * *

 ** _And... Done. Hope you liked the first appearance of Paul, and the changes I've made. Remember to Review, Follow and Favourite. Stay tuned for the next chapter: A Crasher Course in Power (I am missing out, Cream of the Croagunk Crop, as it is just filler, and I won't be doing every episode just the ones I see as important), and in case this wasn't obvious, Team Rocket will only appear when they do something worthwhile, and not every chapter. See ya later..._**


	3. A Crasher Course in Power

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, so this is the first gym battle. I have kept it mostly the same as the cannon (but had to change a couple of points thanks to missing out the episode: Cream of the Croagunk Crop). So, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... I hope it doesn't CRASH and burn (sorry for the pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3:** **A** **Crasher** **Course** **in** **Power**

Stood outside the Pokemon centre, on the battlefield. Ash, Pikachu, Turtwig and Buizel were doing some pre-gym warm ups. Currently, Buizel is stood on his own, with his back to the other two Pokemon, punching and kicking the air like some sort of martial arts trainer.

"Bui bui bui bui." Buizel grunted with each movement.

"Buizel's sure training hard." Ash commented, seeing his water type work.

As a finishing move, Buizel jumped in the air, kicking his legs in diagonal directions before swinging his tail over his head, in a similar style to Pikachu when using Iron Tail, landing on his legs, Buizel let out a breath as he folded his arms.

"Wow, Buizel seems different from before." Dawn commented.

"What do you mean, Dawn?" Serena asked.

"Buizel battled a Lucario in the Veilstone gym, Gym, Serena. But it ended up as a draw." Ash explained. "He has a whole new level of focus, because this time he wants to win.".

"Well, I know you will all do great." Serena replied, as she latched onto his arm. She planted a peck on his lips.

"I thought we agreed you'd save that for when your alone." Dawn deadpanned.

"Hehehe, just my way of wishing Ash good luck." Serena giggled. "But I know he won't need it.".

"Then we will just get out there and give it our best shot." Ash replied, his Pokemon cheered in agreement.

"Pika.". "Staravia.". "Monferno.". "Turtwig.". "Gli Gligar.". All except Buizel, who remained with his back to the group, trying to maintain a cool head.

Ash decided to give Pikachu and Turtwig a warm up as well, considering they are part of his team for the Pastoria gym. Running across the ground, Pikachu was dodging the oncoming Razor Leaf's, curtsy of Turtwig.

"Jump and use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped high in the air, dodging the remaining Razor Leaf's, and tensed up. He fired a powerful electric bolt towards the grass type. Turtwig used his innovative and swiftly ran out of the way. The Thunderbolt continued travelling forward, and struck Buizel, who was trying to empty his head before the battle.

"Huh." Ash gasped in shock. The group quickly moved over to the smoking water type.

"Are you okay, Buizel?" Serena asked. Buizel swiftly and angrily turned around.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel shouted at Pikachu, clearly angry.

"Buizel, we're really sorry about that." Ash apologised. "It wasn't on purpose.".

"Bui Bui, Bui Bui!" Buizel shouted as he stormed over to Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu, Pika Pi, Pika." Pikachu tried to apologies with a sweat drop.

"Tur tur, Turtwig." Turtwig stepped in between the two Pokemon.

Since Buizel wasn't backing down, he tried to push the water type away, in hopes of stopping an in-team fight. Unfortunately, Buizel wasn't easy to move, mean Turtwig had to use much more power. Buizel was knocked onto his back, adding to his anger.

Buizel pushed himself up, shaking in anger. First the electric rat shocked him, whilst all he was doing was focusing his mind on the upcoming battle, and then the grass runt got himself involved and pushed him over.

"Bui Bui, Buizel!" Buizel shouted as he jumped in the air, preparing to fire off a Sonic Boom attack.

"Stop Buizel!" Ash shouted as he ran in front of Pikachu and Turtwig.

Buizel didn't stop, and fired off a Sonic Boom towards his two 'teammates'. Ash jumped in the way and took the attack in the chest. Blown back, Ash grunted as he landed on the floor, hard.

"Tur!". Pika Pi!". The two Pokemon cried as Ash took the attack meant for them.

"Ash!" Serena cried as she moved down to his side. Ash grunted in response.

"Oh no." Brock spoke, sadly.

"You okay?" Dawn asked, as Serena helped Ash sit up.

"That was great Buizel, make sure you focus just like that in the gym battle." Ash told his water type.

"Bui." Buizel grunted as he turned his head.

"Pikachu upset Buizel." Dawn commented.

"And that just makes things harder for everyone else." Serena finished that statement.

"I guess that does show how serious Buizel is about battling." Brock replied. "But it's the team work between Buizel and the others, that's got me worried.".

"GOOD MORNING!" A new voice spoke from behind the group. It startled everyone, even making Dawn and Serena yelp in surprise. "I'm Crasher Wake, the Pastoria City gym leader... And I heard that I have a challenger.".

"Um, yes sir." Ash replied, standing up after getting over the surprise arrival. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and this is my girlfriend, Serena.". Ash would've introduced Pikachu, but the electric type is currently trying to calm Buizel down, and Ash doesn't want to antagonise the water type any more.

"Nice to meet you." Serena replied.

"I'm Dawn, hi." Dawn added.

"And I'm Brock." Brock added.

"So, Ash, you all set?" Crasher Wake asked.

"Yeah, the whole teams focused and ready to go." Ash replied, before turning back to his Pokemon. "Right... You guys.". A sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

All of Ash's Pokemon, except for Buizel, looked at Ash with concern present in their eyes. Crash Wake saw this, and had a look of shock cross his own face.

"Ya see, the truth is..." Serena started to explain.

"Buizel got upset with Pikachu." Dawn finished explaining. "And it ended up turning into a fight.". Crasher Wake seemed to know what to do, and walked over to Buizel, the other Pokemon moved out of his way.

"Well, I like that mate. Like to battle, do you?" Crasher Wake addressed Buizel. Buizel looked at the gym leader in surprise. "Ha-ho, little buddy, today your gonna battle a good friend of mine. Come out, Floatzel!".

Crasher Wake threw his Pokeball, and his evolved water type appeared from the device. Buizel looked at his evolved form, in amazement. He has always challenged himself when it comes to battling, and now he will get to face his greatest test, his evolved form. "Bui...".

"Floatzel... Check it out." Ash spoke, as he pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back._

"Bui bui." Buizel declared to his evolved form. Floatzel smirked in response. Buizel threw his fist in the air. "Bui Bui, Buizel Bui!".

"Okay Buizel, I'm right with ya." Ash replied.

"That's the kind of attitude I like." Crasher Wake laughed, as he started patting Ash on the back. "What do you say we continue this party at the gym.".

"Sounds good." Ash replied, as he pulled out five Pokeballs. "Okay guys, return.". One by one, Ash recalled: Staravia, Gligar, Monferno, Turtwig, and.

"Now hold on a second Ash, why not leave Buizel out." Crasher Wake suggested.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Well, you said Buizel was angry with Pikachu right." Crasher Wake replied. Ash nodded in response. "Then how would it look to Buizel if you returned him to his Pokeball, while Pikachu stays out, after their argument?".

"I... Guess it wouldn't look great." Ash muttered. "But Pikachu doesn't like his Pokeball.".

"Which is why I said, leave Buizel out." Crasher Wake replied. "Besides, it might help patch things up.".

"Okay then..." Ash replied, clipping all his Pokeballs to his belt. Leaving both Pikachu and Buizel out.

* * *

"Wow, this is such a beautiful pool." Serena commented. "I would've never guessed that this would be a gym battlefield.".

"Yeah." Brock replied. "There are all sorts of gym fields, Serena. The trick in this one, is to successfully navigate across all the floating platforms, in the middle.".

"Alright, the Pastoria gym's next battle is about to begin." The ref declared. "In the blue corner, the challenger Ash from Pallet Town. And in the red corner, the gym leader of Pastoria gym, Craaasher Wake.".

Crasher Wake threw his cape off, and looked like he was ready to wrestle.

"Okay, Crasher Wake is in the house!" Crasher Wake shouted.

"You will each have the use of three Pokemon, and the battle is over when one of you loses all three of them." The ref explained. "In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his Pokemon.".

"As the gym leader of Pastoria gym, it is my privilege and responsibility to test what kind of Power and skill you and your Pokemon have." Crasher Wake explained. "Gyarados, on the water!".

Crasher Wake threw his Pokeball, and his water flying type appeared.

"Gyarados huh." Ash replied, then looked down to his starter. "Pikachu, I choose you.".

"Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped onto a platform. Buizel rolled his eyes and turned his back.

"Bun Buneary, Buneary." Buneary cheered from the stands, dressed like a cheer leader.

"That is just, soo cute." Serena squealed at the normal type. Serena had Fennekin on her knee, brushing her fur. The fire type wasn't too interested considering a certain fire monkey isn't participating.

"Pikachu aye." Crasher Wake replied. "Then I guess, we're ready. Good, now give it everything, you've got.".

"You bet." Ash replied, with confidence.

"Alright, battle begin." The ref declared.

"Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash started.

Jumping in the air, Pikachu unleashed a massive electric shock, which struck Gyarados head on.

"Bulls-eye!" Serena shouted, happily.

"Wow, their looking great." Dawn added.

Pikachu finally stopped the Thunderbolt, landing back on the platform. Gyarados, stared the electric type down, and roared angrily at his opponent.

"Thunderbolt didn't do a thing." Ash exclaimed in shock.

"But-but how?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I thought Gyarados were weak to electric types." Serena also exclaimed.

"Gyarados must have incredible stamina to tolerate Pikachu's Thunderbolt, like that." Brock explained.

"Your strategy to take on my Gyarados with an electric type is correct." Crasher Wake explained. "Of course, my Gyarados won't take that lying down. Let's go!".

Gyarados roared as it dived under the water.

"Pi-ka." Pikachu panted, trying to spot the water serpent under the pool.

"Now, Dragon Rage!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Gyarados shot out of the water, right in front of Pikachu. With a powerful roar, Gyarados unleashed a Dragon Rage out of his mouth.

"Pikachu, break that move up with Iron Tail!" Ash countered.

Pikachu jumped in the air, spinning around as his tail was coated in metal. Slamming the Iron Tail through the Dragon Rage, Gyarados' attack was destroyed, while Pikachu was sent high into the air. "PIKA!".

"Use Bite, and don't let it get away!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Gyarados jumped after the airborne Pikachu, with its mouth wide open.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

As Pikachu started falling, he covered his body with electricity, and was aiming straight for Gyarados. The two Pokemon collided, mid-air, resulting in an explosion. Gyarados fell back into the water with swirls in his eyes, while Pikachu landed on the platform, with minimal recoil damage.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The ref declared.

"Great job, Pikachu." Ash told his starter.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu replied, with a thumbs up.

"Whoa, Pikachu was great." Dawn comment.

"And now Ash has the lead." Serena added, happily.

"Bun Bun Bun." Buneary added, with a blush.

"Pip Piplup." Piplup replied. Crasher Wake returned his Gyarados.

"Gyarados thanks, you did your best." Crasher Wake told his fallen Pokemon. The gym leader turned to Ash. "And as for you, the way you used Pikachu's speed and Gyarados' fall to power up the Volt Tackle, is incredible.".

"Alright, thanks a lot." Ash replied.

"Pika." Pikachu added. Buizel look at the electric type, out of the corner of his eye, but quickly turned his back again.

"Time for our next battle." Crasher Wake replied, throwing his second Pokeball. "Quagsire, on the water.".

Crasher Wake's water ground type appeared on a platform, and entered a battle stance.

"So, his second Pokemon is Quagsire." Serena pulled out her Pokedex:

 _Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper. Known as quite dim-witted, it doesn't care when it crashes its head against rocks or the bottoms of boats._

"Since Quagsire's partly a ground type Pokemon, Pikachu's electric attacks won't work." Ash muttered to himself. "Come back Pikachu, and take a break.".

Pikachu nodded and jumped back to Ash's side. He attempted to speak with Buizel, but the water type kept his back turned the whole time.

"Now Turtwig, I choose you." Ash shouted, as he threw his Pokeball.

"Tur Tur Twig." Turtwig cried as he landed on a platform, and entered a battle stance.

"Excellent strategy to come after my Quagsire with a grass type." Crasher Wake praised. "After you.".

"Turtwig, use Energy Ball." Ash instructed.

Turtwig formed an Energy Ball at his mouth and fired it towards Quagsire. Quagsire swiftly moved to the side, to jump in the water, with the Energy Ball scrapping his side.

"Just barely a scratch." Dawn exclaimed, as Quagsire entered the pool. Serena looked worried.

"Their attacking from the water, are they." Ash replied. "Turtwig, keep moving around to confuse Quagsire.".

Turtwig nodded in agreement, and started jumping across the different platforms with his incredible speed.

"Wow, would you look at that speed." Crasher Wake uttered. "But no off that will help one bit against my Quagsire.".

"Huh?" Ash questioned, barely able to hear what the gym leader said.

"Sludge Bomb, Now!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Under the water Quagsire was able to easily able to see Turtwig's movements, and fired a barrage of Sludge Bombs to intercept the grass type. The poison type attack shot out of the water, right in front of Turtwig, hitting the grass type directly.

"Aww." Ash gasped, as Turtwig took the blow. "Hey Turtwig, you alright?".

"Tur Turtwig." Turtwig replied, standing up. He could still battle.

"So how did those two know we were going to do that?" Ash asked.

"Even underwater, Quagsire's excellent hearing allows him to know exactly where Turtwig is every second." Crasher Wake explained. "I'm afraid there's no place to hide in my gym. Quagsire, Ice beam".

The water ground type jumped out of the pool and fired a close ranged Ice Beam towards, Turtwig.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig barely moved out of the way of the Ice Beam. The Ice Beam hit the platform Turtwig was on, freezing it solid. A light bulb went off in Ash's head.

"Keep moving Turtwig!" Ash shouted as Quagsire landed on a platform.

Turtwig started jumping around the field again.

"That won't work Ash." Crasher Wake informed. "Ice Beam again, Quagsire. Keep it up until Turtwig is tired out.".

As Turtwig continued jumping around the field. Quagsire fired an endless Ice Beam going after it, but Turtwig was too fast. Ash smirked seeing his plan work.

"Now Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted.

"In too the pool." Crasher Wake counter, failing to see what Ash had done.

As Turtwig turned to face Quagsire, he fired a barrage of Razor Leaf's towards the water ground type. Quagsire attempted to dive into the pool once more, but a thick layer of ice now blocked his path. Quagsire's Ice Beam froze the pool.

While the impact did cause several cracks in the ice, it wasn't enough to break through. The Razor Leaf's struck Quagsire dead on, sending it sliding across the ice, Ash saw the end in sight.

"Now finish it, with Energy Ball!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig formed and fired another Energy Ball at the water ground type. Quagsire started slipping and sliding as he attempted to stand, but the Energy Ball made a critical hit. Sent flying into the wall, Quagsire landed on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Turtwig is the winner." The ref declared.

"Awesome Turtwig." Ash shouted. Turtwig turned and smiled at his trainer.

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed, excited. "Now Ash is up by two.".

"But both Pikachu and Turtwig have taken damage Serena." Brock replied. "And a gym leader usually saves their strongest Pokemon for last.".

"Oh..." Serena mutter. If Ash's oldest travelling companion isn't that excited about the current state, then maybe Ash is in trouble.

"Hey Serena, no need to worry." Dawn told her new friend. "I'm sure they will be just fine.".

"Thanks Dawn." Serena replied with a sad smile before turning back to the battle field. Crasher Wake just returned his Quagsire.

"Thanks, Quagsire, you did a good job." Crasher Wake told his fallen Pokemon, before putting the Pokeball away and swapping it with another. The gym leader turned to face Ash. "Well Ash, that was pretty smart, getting Quagsire to freeze the water. But now for my final Pokemon. Floatzel, on the water.".

The evolved form of Buizel appeared, and let out a giant battle cry. Turtwig entered a battle stance ready to go again.

"Turtwig, you want to stay in?" Ash asked.

"Tur Turtwig." Turtwig nodded.

"Alright then." Ash replied, happily. "Get running and use Razor Leaf!".

Turtwig started running around and fired several sharp leaves at Floatzel, because the pool was already frozen, Turtwig had more room to move around. Moments before making contact, Floatzel's flotation device enlarged blocking the attack.

"You'll need to do more than that to touch my Floatzel, Ash." Crasher Wake taunted.

"Alright then, Turtwig, use Tackle!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig turned and started running towards Floatzel, who just stood waiting. Running across the ice, meant Turtwig picked up more speed. Jumped, Turtwig tackled Floatzel in the chest, but Floatzel stood his ground.

"Deflect it!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel again enlarged his flotation device, knocking Turtwig back, who slide across the ice.

"Now Iron Tail!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel jumped in the air, as his tail was coated in metal. Spinning his tail above his head, Floatzel brought it down hard on the grass type. The force was enough to shatter the ice, melting it in the warm pool. Turtwig landed in the water with swirls in his eyes. Floatzel landed in his original position.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, Floatzel is the winner." The ref declared.

"Turtwig, return." Ash recalled his fallen grass type. "Thank you Turtwig, you did a great job.".

"Oh no..." Serena uttered, seeing her boyfriend lose his first Pokemon.

"Cheer up Serena, Ash still has the lead." Dawn tried to cheer her new friend up.

"So, Ash, who will be Floatzel's next opponent?" Crasher Wake asked.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel shouted. He was told he could face Floatzel back at the Pokemon Centre, and that is exactly what he wants to do.

"Okay Buizel, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Buizel jumped onto the battlefield.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted encouragement. Buizel turned around, angry.

"Bui Bui, Buizel Bui!" Buizel shouted in response.

"Um Buizel, you do know your battling Floatzel right?" Ash asked with a sweat drop.

"Bui Bui." Buizel replied, before turning to his evolved form and entering a battle stance. Pikachu also had a sweat drop.

"Let the battle begin." The ref declared.

"Floatzel, use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake started.

Floatzel opened his mouth, firing two fang shaped ice attacks towards Buizel out of his mouth.

"Let's use that ice, Buizel, and use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Buizel covered himself in water, before he shot off towards the ice type attack head on. The ice fang struck the Aqua Jet head on, freezing it solid. The Ice Aqua Jet continued and struck Floatzel. Floatzel tried to block it with his flotation devices. Floatzel was knocked back. Buizel broke out of the ice.

"That was amazing." Serena exclaimed. "Buizel used Floatzel's move against himself. And it looked so pretty.".

"Remember Serena, Dawn was the one who came up with Ice Aqua Jet." Brock pointed out.

"Still, it took Ash to execute it in battle." Dawn replied, sheepishly.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Buizel formed a sphere of water in his hands, and threw it at his evolved form. Floatzel and Crasher Wake shared the same look, without words both know what needs to be done. Floatzel used Brick Break, and destroyed the Water Pulse with his bare paw. Ash and Buizel gasped in response.

"Now, we'll just have a turn." Crasher Wake replied. "Use Razor Wind!".

Floatzel jumped into the air, and threw two invisible shuriken's at Buizel. The Razor Wind's struck Buizel's paws, making the water type cry out in pain, as he was thrown backwards into the pool.

"Buizel no!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu also shouted.

"Wow, Floatzel is so strong." Dawn commented.

"But Ash can still win, right." Serena asked, at the start of the match, she was so confident Ash would win. Ash technically drew against that Paul guy when Monferno evolved, and he beat that team rocket trio, saving Fennekin in the process, but gym leaders seem to be on a different level.

"It will be tough, they're both water types, and Floatzel is evolved from Buizel." Brock explained. "Ash is at a disadvantage if Buizel stays in.".

"We won't give up, Buizel Water Gun!" Ash shouted.

Buizel fired a powerful jet of water out of his mouth, and towards Floatzel. The evolved water type blocked the Water Gun with his arm.

"Water type moves, aren't going to beat us." Crasher Wake informed.

"Buizel is about more than just moves. Go!" Ash shouted. Buizel jumped towards Floatzel.

"Intercept it!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel braced himself, and swiftly moved to the side, at the last second. As Buizel soared past him, Floatzel struck Buizel in the back with another Brick Break. As a result, Buizel crashed into the pool.

"Buizel!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Serena uttered.

"He's battling a gym leader, Ash can't win with pure power." Brock added.

"Floatzel, its time for Bulk Up!" Crasher Wake shouted, striking a pose.

Floatzel made the same pose, as a red light surrounded him. Floatzel raised both its physical attack and physical defence states.

"What's Bulk Up?" Serena asked worried.

"It raises both physical attack and defence power, which means he plans to finish this now." Brock explained. Floatzel dived into the pool, and started swimming after Buizel.

"Buizel, Sonic Boom!" Ash shouted.

"Razor Wind, go!" Crasher Wake countered.

Buizel stopped in the water and turned towards his evolved form. Buizel launched a Sonic Boom at Floatzel, who launched two Razor Winds in response. The two attacks collided under water, causing an explosion which sent water flying everywhere.

"Buizel, think of the water as your friend." Ash instructed. "Then attack.".

"In and out of water, now we get to see which one of us has the better connection with their Pokemon." Crasher Wake replied.

While swimming, Buizel looked back and saw Floatzel catching up. Using his flotation device, Buizel came to a sudden stop, while Floatzel zoomed past. Floatzel stopped himself and turned to his pre-evolution, just in time to see Buizel rocketing towards him with Aqua Jet. Floatzel didn't have time to use his flotation device.

While Floatzel took the damage, Buizel formed another Water Pulse and launched it at Floatzel. It made direct contact and because they were still underwater, it caused a water tornado, blasting Floatzel up to the ceiling.

"Now that's a Water Pulse." Ash smiled. Buizel jumped back onto the platform, smiling at his job well done.

"What a move, Buizel incorporated the pool water into that Water Pulse, perfectly." Brock exclaimed.

"And it looks so nice." Serena added in awe.

"And that's just what Ash wanted Buizel to do." Dawn added.

"Don't count your winnings just yet." Crasher Wake interrupted. "Use Ice Fang.

Easily breaking the water apart, Floatzel fired another Ice Fang at its pre-evolved form.

"Aqua Jet, Go!" Ash countered.

Buizel shot off in another Aqua Jet. Like last time, Buizel used the Ice Fang to create an Ice-Aqua Jet, but this time, both Floatzel and Crasher Wake are ready.

"Brick Break!" Crasher Wake shouted.

As Buizel closed in, Floatzel whacked his paw into the Ice-Aqua Jet, breaking the ice and sending Buizel falling down.

"Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel fired two Razor Winds from the air, towards the downed Buizel, as he tried to push himself up. Ash knew that Buizel would faint if that Razor Wind hit, and also that Buizel doesn't have time to dodge.

"Buizel return!" Ash shouted as he recalled his water type.

Buizel was sucked into his ball moments before Razor Wind hit. Much to everyone's surprise, Buizel let himself out, behind Ash and Pikachu. Looking rather annoyed. Ash sweat dropped when Buizel yelled at him.

"Sorry Buizel, but if that Razor Wind hit, then you would be out of the match all together." Ash explained. "At least now you can go back in if you need to.".

Buizel grunted and turned his back. First, he gets hit by a Thunderbolt from his 'team mate', now the same Pokemon is going to steal his victory in the gym battle, this is just not his day.

"What's up with Buizel?" Dawn asked.

"I would say, Buizel isn't too happy with Ash right now." Brock replied.

"What do you mean Brock?" Serena asked, worried.

"Look at today from Buizel's perspective." Brock replied. "First, he gets hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, then Turtwig got involved and pushed him over. Those two Pokemon have each been in this battle and won respectively. Now it's Buizel's turn, and he is being substitute for Pikachu.".

"But Ash cares for all of his Pokemon, equally." Serena retorted. "He only recalled Buizel to save it from Razor Wind.".

"I know Serena." Brock replied. "But Buizel is a traded Pokemon, that isn't the best thing for Ash's and Buizel's relationship. Because Ash didn't catch him originally it is like he was given up by Dawn, and if you added in Buizel's sole personality.".

"Right, Buizel use to live by himself, training where I caught him." Dawn replied. "No wonder Buizel is so upset.".

"Pikachu, I choose you." Ash told his starter.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, and jumped onto the platform, ready to battle.

"Pikachu, Floatzel took a lot of damage from battling Buizel, so let's finish this battle up, right now!" Ash shouted. "Use Thunderbolt!".

Jumping into the air, Pikachu fired a powerful bolt of electricity towards Floatzel.

"Whirlpool!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel created a giant Whirlpool in his hands and threw it at the incoming Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided, cancelling each other out. Sparks of electricity flew out, and some struck Buizel, making him turn to see the battle.

"Volt Tackle, go!" Ash shouted.

"Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake countered.

Pikachu started running at the sea-weasel Pokemon, as electricity covered his body. Floatzel jumped into the air, and fired two Razor Wind's at Pikachu. The Razor Winds destroyed the edge of the platform Pikachu was on, and sent the electric flying.

"Pikachu No!" Ash shouted. As Floatzel appeared next to Pikachu.

"Use Ice Fang!" Crasher Wake counter.

Floatzel opened his mouth and used a close-ranged Ice Fang on Pikachu. Pikachu went crashing into the platform, taking lots of damage.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, standing up in defiance.

"Bui..." Buizel uttered in shock. Pikachu is just like him.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, the mist cleared to discover an ice mark on Pikachu's back. "What's on Pikachu's back?".

"It looks frozen." Serena gasped.

"That's a side effect of ice fang." Brock explained.

"Floatzel is no ordinary water type Pokemon." Crasher Wake called out. "It's the strongest water Pokemon!". Ash growled as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel shouted.

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"Bui Bui, Buizel, Bui." Buizel requested.

"Pikachu's in trouble." Ash explained. "So, can you get back into the battle?".

"Bui Bui." Buizel nodded.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Buizel in surprise. Both Pokemon looked at each other, and nodded. "Pika Pika.".

"Bui Bui." Buizel replied. Both Pokemon jumped, once both landed on their respective platforms, Buizel used a light water gun and destroyed the ice on Pikachu's back.

"Thanks a lot, Buizel." Ash told his water. "Now this battle is all in your hands.".

"That's wonderful, a true sign of team work." Crasher Wake smiled. "So, Ash, bring it all on.".

"Okay Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Buizel set off in another Aqua Jet.

"Iron Tail!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel jumped towards Buizel, covering his tail in metal. The two attacks collided, sending Buizel crashing into the platform.

"Destroy where they stand with Razor Wind!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel fired two Razor Wind's, which destroyed the platform, like with Pikachu.

"Just like they did before." Dawn gasped.

"Ash will be all right, I know he will." Serena retorted, hopeful.

"Jump above, Floatzel!" Crasher Wake shouted.

Floatzel jumped above as the smoke cleared. Crasher Wake and Floatzel gasped when Buizel couldn't be seen.

"Alright Buizel, knock Floatzel down with Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Buizel jumped out of the water, and fired a close ranged Water Pulse. Floatzel fell on a platform with swirls in his eyes.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the winner is Buizel." The ref declared. "And so, the victor is, the challenger Ash.".

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Bui Bui Buuui Bui!" Buizel made several sharp battle strikes in victory.

Brock and Dawn, along with the Pokemon who were out, cheered, while Serena stared adoringly as her boyfriend celebrated with his Pokemon.

* * *

After leaving the gym, it was quite late, so the group returned to the Pokemon Centre for the night. Once there, Ash healed up Pikachu, Turtwig and Buizel, while Croagunk restrained Brock from Nurse Joy.

Buizel and Pikachu also made up, and decided to put today's disagreement behind them.

After dinner, the group retired to their respective rooms. As usual, Brock and Dawn had their own rooms, while Ash and Serena shared. Pikachu was already asleep at the foot of the bed when Serena stepped out of the bathroom, where she changed into her nightwear.

Making her way over to the bed, she carefully slides in, next to Ash, who was still awake. Wrapping her arms around his torso. Ash, in response, wrapped his arm around her waist. Serena rested her head on his chest, and the couple just enjoyed the embrace for a time. Eventually, Serena broke the silence.

"You were amazing, Ash." Serena told him, in an adoring soft voice.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied, pecking her lips. "But it was Buizel, Pikachu and Turtwig who did all the hard stuff.".

"With your direction and all your training together." Serena replied. Ash became flustered at Serena praise.

"I guess..." Ash sheepishly replied.

"And I think, you deserve a little treat." Serena added with an unnoticeable smirk.

"What can of treat?" Ash asked, thinking she was going to bake again.

Serena, on the other hand, did something she has wanted to do for a while. Placing a hand on Ash's cheek, she pulled his face closer to hers, and crashed their lips together. Ash was used to this, as they did it most of their free time, and gladly returned the kiss.

Feeling him return the kiss, Serena slightly opened her mouth. Ash's mouth naturally copied, without Ash really thinking about it. Seeing as he has given permission by opening his mouth, Serena pushed her tongue inside.

Ash froze with this action, and his eyes shot open, as this is unfamiliar territory. Serena felt the jolt and reluctantly withdrew, seeing her boyfriend's flustered state, she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's the matter Ash?" Serena asked.

"I-I... Uh, you..." Ash stuttered.

"Was that your first kalosian kiss?" Serena asked, with a giggle. Ash could only answer with a nod of the head.

"Honestly, you're the only girl I've ever kissed." Ash replied, true a couple girls have pecked his cheek like Melody and Latias (in human form), but he never returned them. "If you don't count my mum when I was younger.".

"Awe, that's sweet." Serena cooed, snuggling into him more. Truth is, she also never kissed a boy, as she was only interested in finding Ash again. As soon as she saw the Hearthome Tag Battle tournament on TV, she knew that she had to go to Sinnoh and find him. Not only to find Ash, but to escape, _him,_ as well. "I think I will need to give you some lessons then.".

"Um..." Ash gulped, as Serena finished her sentence with a wink.

"Don't worry, Ash." Serena replied. "I'm sure I can teach you to do it.". Not waiting for a response, Serena pulled Ash's lips to hers again, looks like it is time for the first lesson...

* * *

 ** _And... Done. Hope you liked the first gym battle, and the nice amour moment at the end. In the reviews, please leave a suggestion for the Pokemon Serena should be partnered with in the Pokemon Summer Academy. Remember it can't be: Raichu, Monferno, Grimer or Magnamite (as they go to: Ash, Angie, Dawn and Brock respectively), also I need Pokemon for her triathlon, mainly the water type. Next chapter is: Hungry for The Good Life. See ya later..._**


	4. Hungry for the Good Life

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, this is mainly a Dawn chapter. Considering she catches a new Pokemon. Don't worry, it will have a little amourshipping in, but Dawn is the focus, as such, it won't be too different to the cannon, but no Team Rocket this time. So, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... I know it's a little hard to swallow (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4:** **Hungry** **for** **the** **Good** **Life**

Walking along the path, black clouds covered the sky. Currently, Brock and Dawn are leading the way, but the weird thing is, Brock has Pikachu on his shoulder, and Brock also has streams of tears running down his face. While Dawn looks ready to throw up.

If you look a little bit back, you'll see the cause of this. Ash and Serena are walking together, kissing, whilst barely looking where they are going. Brock, whilst happy for one of his oldest friends, can't help but feel a bit jealous that Ash found love before he did. Dawn, on the other hand...

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that, in front of us!" Dawn yelled at the couple.

For what could possibly be the first time all day, the couple's lips parted.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added.

"Hehehe, sorry guys." Ash replied sheepishly, scratching the back off his head, as Serena hugged his arm.

"Yeah, I promise we will stop for today." Serena added, then whispered the next part in Ash's ear. "At least until were alone.".

"Then let's hurry, I can't wait for the Hearthome Gym." Ash declared, as Pikachu jumped up, on Ash's shoulder. He tried to run but couldn't because of Serena's grip.

"I said we wouldn't kiss." Serena told her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I still want to cuddle.".

Ash smiled, lifting up his arm Serena had to let go and quickly wrapped her arms around Ash's torso. Ash finished by wrapping his arm around Serena. Dawn didn't look amused.

"That isn't any better!" Dawn yelled. Thunder and lightning appeared from the clouds.

"I guess that's it with nice weather, for a while." Serena whined.

"Looks like thunderstorms." Brock added. Suddenly, a bush ruffled.

"Huh?" The group gasped in unison.

"Cleffa." A Cleffa popped out of the bush. "Cleffa.".

"It's a Cleffa." Ash stated.

"Wow." Dawn added, amazed.

"So, cute." Serena squealed, and pulled out her Pokedex:

 _Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. It has the silhouette of a star in the night sky and some believe that Cleffa ride on shooting stars._

"That sounds kind of romantic." Serena replied.

"There's a shock." Dawn deadpanned.

"Cleffa! Cleffa!" A female voice shouted out. Looking towards the source, the group found a woman dressed like a maid running towards the Star Shaped Pokemon. "Oh, so this is where you are.".

Brock had hearts fill his eyes, and steam shoot out of his nose.

"Haaaaaa." Brock cried, love struck.

"I was worried about you." The women picked Cleffa up. "Please don't go so far away again.". The group approached them.

"That Cleffa is so cute, is it your Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Oh no, this Cleffa actually belongs to the master of the house." The women replied.

"Master of what house?" Ash asked.

"I mean the owner of that mansion." The women replied, pointing out said building. "Mr. Backlot. I'm Monica, Mr Backlot's house keeper.".

"I'm Ash." Ash introduced. "And this is my partner Pikachu, and my girlfriend Serena.".

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu added.

"Hello." Serena greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn." Dawn greeted.

"Pip Piplup." Piplup added.

"And my given name is Brock!" Brock kneeled down, taking Monica's hand in his, with hearts in his eyes. "Dear Monica, I swear I wouldn't even think about going far away from you. So, promise you'll stay be my side... AAAAARRRRRKKKK!".

Croagunk popped out of his Pokeball and used poison jab on his trainer. Brock collapsed and a loud Thunder boom was heard with a couple lightning strikes.

"Oh no, it's coming down in sheets." Dawn exclaimed.

"Here you are, Serena." Ash replied, taking his jacket off, and using it as a makeshift umbrella for himself and his girlfriend.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied, pecking his cheek.

"Your welcome to come back to the mansion." Monica offered. "Right this way.". Monica lead the group to the shelter, with Croagunk dragging Brock along.

* * *

"Well. Well, well, well, well, it is truly a pleasure to welcome all of you into my home." Mr Backlot greeted. "Relax and stay as long as you like.".

"Thank you." Serena replied, gratefully.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you sir." Ash added.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu joined in.

"You have such a beautiful home, Mr Backlot." Dawn commented as Monica pushed a troll of Puffins behind them.

"Okay, you all must be starving by now." Monica called.

An Azuril, two Igglybuff and three Pichu all came running as Monica set the food down.

"Sorry it took so long." Monica apologised. The Pokemon started eating. "Now go ahead and eat as much as you want.".

"Adorable huh?" Mr Backlot asked. "I think so too, they are my pride and joy.".

"Does that mean, these Pokemon are all yours?" Serena asked, gushing at the cuties.

"Correct, I've gathered quite a few Pokemon from here and there." Mr Backlot replied. "They love to play in my trophy garden.".

"A garden?" Dawn questioned.

"That's where I ran into all of you when it started raining." Monica replied.

"Quite beautiful isn't it." Mr Backlot interrupted. "Wish you could have one, hahahahaha".

"Mr Backlot has opened up his property to all kinds of Pokemon trainers. Watchers and breeders alike." Monica explained. "And when the weather's nice, they all play outside. Mr Backlot is a very generous man.".

"And it's obvious, what a great way for people and Pokemon to be close." Brock added.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Pip Piplup." Piplup tapped Dawn's leg.

"Huh?" Dawn questioned. "Oh, you're hungry too, aren't you? Okay, snack time for everyone.".

"Good idea." Ash commented, throwing his Pokeballs.

"I bet Fennekin and Roserade are hungry too." Serena added, throwing her Pokeballs.

"Here here." Brock replied, throwing his Pokeballs.

Soon Pikachu and Piplup were joined by: Staravia, Turtwig, Buizel, Monferno, Gligar, Roserade, Fennekin, Buneary, Ambipom, Pachirisu, Croagunk, Happiny and Sudowoodo.

* * *

Once it was all set up, the Pokemon were all eating either puffins, which Dawn and Brock made, or Poke Puffs, which Serena made. Serena even gave Ash some macrons she made for him.

"There's plenty to go around, so no need to worry." Dawn told her four Pokemon, who cheered in response.

"Swinub!" A pokemon called out.

"Huh?" Dawn and her Pokemon gasped, turning to see a brown Pokemon running towards the group as a whole.

The Swinub knocked into the group of baby Pokemon, knocking them out of the way before scoffing down all of their food. He jumped over Dawn's group next. It started eating the Puffins laid out for Dawn's Pokemon.

"Monica quick, please do something." Mr Backlot pleaded.

"Oh, yes sir." Monica replied before running off.

"Swinub sure can put it away." Ash joked as he held up some of the other bowls.

"Just like someone else I know." Serena giggled as she held up some bowls. Ash blushed in response.

"It makes me wonder, where does it all go." Brock added.

"Nub Nub Nub." Swinub cooed as it finished of Dawn's Puffins. It started searching for some more food. Dawn's Pokemon were all ready to launch attacks at it, but Pikachu stepped in the way, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Here you go." Monica addressed the ground ice type, placing a massive bowl of puffins down. Swinub was excited, and started stuffing its face, straight away. Monica sighed in relief. "Your puffins are safe now, so you can all relax.".

"Swinub lives in the forest near here." Mr Backlot explained. "Lately we've been getting more and more visits.".

"So, it's not your Pokemon, Mr Backlot?" Brock asked.

"No." Mr Backlot laughed. "My lovey garden is quiet a draw for Swinub... And the puffins don't hurt either.".

"Swinnnn." Swinub yawned as he finished eating. He fell back and started to sleep.

"Hehehe, nothing like a little nap after a meal." Dawn giggled as she approached the sleeping Pokemon.

"Sorry about this." Monica apologised. "I'll have some fresh puffins ready for you all, in no time.".

"Now, why don't you all join us for a lovey dinner this evening." Mr Backlot suggested. "You can sleep her too night, and then enjoy the gardens tomorrow. Great idea, I must say.".

"Huh." Ash Serena and Brock looked at each other.

"Thank you so much Mr Backlot." Ash thanked. "We'd love too.".

* * *

"Monica is quiet a wonderful chef, isn't she?" Mr Backlot spoke, as they all sat at a giant table. "I am quite lucky to have her on staff.".

"Yeah, you sure are." Dawn replied.

"I feel like I'm pretty lucky too." Brock nervously added.

"I imagine you'd like to eat this way, every day." Mr Backlot replied. "Is, that right? Hahahaha.".

"Excuse me, Serena. Would you care for another cup of tea?" Monica offered.

"Thank you. I would love one." Serena replied. Monica filled her cup.

"I have a favour to ask you Monica." Dawn drew her attention. "May I have the use of your kitchen, later on.".

"Of course." Monica replied, startled. "But, what for?".

* * *

"I see, your all make food for your Pokemon." Monica replied.

"Now that I have the right recipe, I can't make enough Puffins for Piplup and the others." Dawn explained.

"Hold on." Monica replied, and she went to fetch a basket of berries. "These are some berries from the garden.".

"That's so awesome thank you." Dawn replied.

"Could I use some too please?" Serena asked. "It turns out Pikachu and the others really like my Poke-Puffs, as well.".

"Of course." Monica smiled. "Hold on, Poke-Puffs? Aren't they from Kalos?".

"Right." Serena replied. "I came to Sinnoh when I saw Ash competing in a tournament, on TV.".

"Oh, that's so romantic." Monica cooed.

"If you want romantic." Brock slide next to her side. "How about you let me take you to a five staaaaaa... Aww.". Croagunk popped out of his ball, and poisoned jabbed Brock. Once he fell on the floor, Croagunk dragged him away. The others had sweat drops.

* * *

"Pip Piplup." Piplup cheered as he looked at the pile of Dawn's Puffins.

"Piplup sure seems excited." Monica mentioned. "What about your Poke-Puffs, Serena?".

"Oh, they are in the fridge at the minute Monica. While the icing sets." Serena explained.

"Swin Swinub!" Swinub cried as it ran into the kitchen. He jumped onto the table and started stuffing himself on Dawn's freshly baked Puffins. Dawn was quick to react and pulled the plate away.

"Bad Swinub." Dawn scolded. "These Puffins are for all the other Pokemon.".

"Swinnnn." Swinub cried.

"Remember, you just ate a bunch." Monica pointed out.

"Swin Swin." Swinub tried to reach up and grab more of Dawn's Puffins.

"Oh, come on." Dawn cried.

"I don't think a bunch is quiet enough." Serena sweat dropped.

Ash reached down and grabbed his own batch, of black Puffins.

"Swinub." Ash called out. "Have some of the ones, I've made.".

Swinub sniffed them and frowned, with a sweat drop. Not even he would go that far.

"Hey, I know they might not be the prettiest Puffins, but trust me. They taste just fine." Ash replied as he happily grabbed one and tossed it into his mouth. His face showed the truth about the taste.

"Ash, honey." Serena comforted. "I love you, but maybe you should stick to battles and let Dawn, Brock and I do the baking.".

"If I had to guess, I would say Swinub prefers Dawn's Puffins." Monica laughed.

"Looks like your recipe earnt you a real fan." Serena told Dawn.

"Really, Swinub?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Swinub." Swinub nodded.

"In that case, here eat up." Dawn placed the bowl down. Swinub dug in.

"It sure does a chef's heart good to see that." Dawn explained, happily. "There's only one thing a good cook can do, and that is too make a whole lot more.".

"Piplup Piplup Piplup!" Piplup cried.

"No need to worry, I'll make a bunch more for you too." Dawn reassured.

* * *

The next morning, the group was out in the trophy garden with all the Pokemon out. While the Pokemon were split into groups, Brock and Mr Backlot were watching Ash and Serena, who were sat on the grass, kissing.

"Don't they need air?" Mr Backlot asked, with genuine concern.

"If they do, then they will come up to get it." Brock replied with a sweat drop. "... I hope.".

"Hellllo!" Dawn shouted out, carrying a giant basket. "It's snack time!".

All the Pokemon and people, except for Ash and Serena, turned towards Dawn, as she set the basket down. All the Pokemon cried as she set the Puffins down.

"Here you go." Dawn told them. "All freshly made, so dig right in and eat as many as you want.".

"And make sure you chew carefully before you swallow." Brock added. He sweat dropped even more when Ash put his thumb up in response, still kissing Serena. Brock hopes Ash's knows he was speaking to the Pokemon.

"Swin... Swinub Nub!" Swinub cried as he came rushing in. He pushed all the Pokemon out of the way, and started stuffing himself on the Puffins.

Unfortunately for Swinub, he knocked several Pokemon into Gligar, who got scared and leaped into the air. Gligar started to panic and began falling. He crashed into Fennekin and Roserade, who were not pleased, as it made them dirty. These two Pokemon launched an Ember and Sludge Bomb respectively at Swinub, as he was the cause of this.

"Oh no, Swinub." Dawn ran towards the ice ground type. The chemicals in the Sludge Bomb were flammable and exploded because of the Embers. The Explosion pushed Swinub into Dawn and knocked her into the forest. The other people and Pokemon, who were close by were also knocked down.

The explosion drew the couple's attention, making them split their lips. Looking around, they couldn't see anyone.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied. "But I'm sure they are fine, after all, we didn't here that stupid motto.". Serena nodded in agreement and the couple locked lips again.

* * *

"Aww..." Dawn groaned as she landed in a bush, holding Swinub. "How are you doing, Swinub?".

"Swin Nub Nub." Swinub muttered.

"No need to worry, it was just an accident." Dawn reassured. She stood up and set Swinub down. Looking around she realised one thing, they were lost. "Swinub, can you find the others scent?".

"Swin Swinub!" Swinub cheered. He has always been a handful, his big stomach makes him takes others food, which makes people and Pokemon angry with him. He hardly ever gets to be useful, so this is a nice change for him.

Swinub started sniffing the ground before his nose picked up on something. He jumped to a nearby tree which had a whole in it. Dawn followed and the two looked inside. There was a collection of different berries.

"Swinub... Come on, we aren't looking for berries now." Dawn deadpanned.

"Swinub..." Swinub uttered sadly, oh no he did it again. Sniffing around, his nose picked up on something different, and he started jumping towards it.

"Swinub did understand what I was saying, after all." Dawn exclaimed, before running after him.

She followed him through the bushes and over a dirt path.

"Swinnnn..." Swinub cried, as he powered up a Take Down. Slamming into a tree, two apples fell. Swinub quickly ate them up.

"Oh no, not fruit." Dawn cried. "I give up.".

Swinub frowned when he saw this and picked up the last apple. His stomach was telling him to eat it, but that is what caused this mess in the first place. Instead he carried it over to Dawn.

"Swin." Swinub offered.

"Oh thanks..." Dawn uttered as she picked the fruit up. She stared sadly into it. She saw Piplup's face and was reminded that they are currently separated. She started to cry. "S-sorry... If I had been a little more careful, none of this would have happened.".

Swinub didn't like seeing this girl so upset, she is really nice and even let Swinub eat some of her Puffins after he stole from her other Pokemon. Sniffing the ground, Swinub is determined not to get distracted and actually find his way back, so he can get this girl back... Dawn.

"Swinub?" Dawn questioned. Drying her eyes, Swinub started following another scent. Dawn was quick to follow.

* * *

Swinub came hopping out of the forest, shortly followed by Dawn. It took a couple of minutes but at least Swinub didn't get distracted again by food. Swinub stood away from the group, who had recoved after the little accident that happened. Dawn kneeled down next to Swinub.

"Thank you Swinub." Dawn thanked. "Because of you, everyone is safe and sound.".

"Nub Nub." Swinub smiled, happy he was able to help.

His eyes glanced over to the uneaten Puffins he was blasted away from. He quickly ran over and started stuffing his face. Dawn was looking at Swinub and an idea popped into her head. Slowly she approached the eating Pokemon, and kneeled down beside him.

"So... Tastes good huh?" Dawn asked.

"Swinnnn." Swinub agreed.

"Swinub... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come along with us on our journey?" Dawn asked. Swinub stared with curiosity. "Hehehe, come on. It will be fun.". A slight blush appeared in Swinub's cheeks.

"Swin Nub." Swinub nodded in agreement.

"Wow, that's great. Thanks." Dawn replied as she grabbed a spare Pokeball. She tapped it against Swinub, who was sucked in. It instantly dinged to show a successful catch. "Alright, this Swinub's mine. All mine.".

The Pokemon cheered at the successful capture then Fennekin and Roserade woke up, after being knocked out by the previous explosion. They rushed over to the couple, who were still kissing. They cried out, making them part lips again.

"Oh no, what happened to you two?" Serena asked.

The two Pokemon made several awkward movement. Ash and Serena sweat dropped, not getting what they were saying.

"Well, let's just get you cleaned up." Serena replied, as she and Ash stood up. Serena turned to Ash and pecked his nose quickly. "We can finish this lesson, later.". After the wink, she ran off to clean up her two Pokemon.

Ash smiled, watching until they were out of sight. He sighed happily before turning back to see all the other Pokemon and Dawn looking **VERY** annoyed and angry. "Hey guys, what's up?".

* * *

After Serena cleaned up Fennekin and Roserade. Whilst Dawn scolded Ash for his... Actions, with Serena after they promised only to do it when they were alone (Ash had to wonder why Dawn didn't scold Serena though, doesn't she know it is a two-person activity?), the group were packed up and outside of the mansion with Monica and Mr Backlot.

"I heard there will be a Pokemon Contest in Celestic Town." Monica explained. "I think it would be great if you entered it.".

"Why not, Celestic Town is a little past Hearthome City." Brock pointed out.

"It's perfect, that will be my next contest." Dawn replied, excited. She turned back to Monica. "That's so nice Monica, thanks.".

"Think nothing off it." Monica replied, with a smile.

"We've had such a great time here." Ash added.

"How would you know?" Dawn asked in a snarky whisper, but everyone heard it. "Your time was spent with your tongues down each other's throats.". Ash sweat dropped and blushed.

"Well... I think we should get a move on." Ash continued trying to ignore Dawn's comment. Pikachu, Brock, Mr Backlot, Monica and even Serena lightly chuckled at the scene...

* * *

 ** _And... Done. Hoped you liked the Dawn focused chapter. Sorry it's a little shorted but since I cut out TR, a lot of content was lost as such I had to change it a bit as well. I don't want to over use them, but they will appear next chapter. Which is: Fighting Fear with Fear. I am looking forward to that, for one reason... Oh, and Gligar evolves. A lot of people have asked about Ash using older Pokemon or none cannon Pokemon... Well, the first older Pokemon in the Pokemon Summer Academy, I know no-body will guess which it is. As for none cannon Pokemon, Serena might catch a few, but Ash won't get any in Sinnoh, but I have a way to add them in later, and when the time comes, I will take suggestions, before then however, I won't. See ya later..._**


	5. Fighting Fear with Fear

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, this is one chapter I have been looking forward to. Mainly because of Gary, and how I can do his reaction to Serena. I won't keep you too long so just enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... It's a 'scary' thought, I know (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5:** **Fighting** **Fear** **with** **Fear**

"Okay." Dawn announced as she placed the stew bowl down on the table. Serena had just finished setting out the cutlery.

"We're all set." Brock also announced, as he and Ash finished setting down the Pokemon food.

"Okay gang, chow time!" Ash called out to the Pokemon, who were currently playing in small groups.

"Come and get it!" Serena added.

All the Pokemon turned to see their lunch ready, and ran over to the trainers.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone dug into the food.

"That's some of my special Pokemon food." Brock told them. "And I've made plenty, so eat up.".

"Pip." Piplup munched happily on his food.

Swinub finished his and moved over to eat some of Piplup's. Piplup picked his bowl up and started pushing Swinub away. Turtwig showed up to try and split them apart.

"Hehehe, that's Turtwig for you." Serena giggled. Dawn got up and grabbed Swinub's bowl.

"If you want some more Swinub, just ask." Dawn told her newly caught Pokemon. "Don't take it from Piplup or anyone else.".

"Huh?" Ash looked around when he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where did Gligar go? I'll find out.".

Ash stood up.

"Hey! Gligar!" Ash shouted. "Come here!".

"Gli Gligar." Gligar cried happily as he soared over to Ash. Gligar crashed down on to Ash, in his usual landing style.

"Urg." Ash groaned as he quickly picked himself and Gligar up. "Why did you do that?".

"Gli." Gligar replied as he slashed his claws down in an X shape and the force blew back. It was a very primitive X-Scizor attack.

"Whoa, that's X-Scizor." Ash gasped. "Does that mean you want to do special training?".

"Gli Gligar." Gligar nodded with a wink and his tongue hanging out.

"That makes sense to me." Brock spoke up. "Especially after Gligar had that frustrating defeat against Paul's Gliscor.".

"Wow, Gligar is so determined to get stronger." Serena cooed. "He's just like you, Ash.".

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head with a cheesy smile. Gligar mimicked Ash's actions. "Training huh, so you wanna get stronger, right?".

"Gli." Gligar nodded in agreement.

"Awesome, we will get down to it." Ash declared and Gligar cheered. Ash's and Gligar's stomachs growled. Both blushed. "Right after lunch.".

* * *

"Gligar, you're in the thick of it." Ash told Gligar as he faced off against Buizel. "Use your eyes and show that winning glare.".

"Gli Gli." Gligar glared at Buizel. Buizel smirked and glared right back.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel shouted back.

"Gligar..." Gligar dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face, holding his claws like he is begging for mercy.

"Well that's not going to work." Ash scratched the back of his head. "Gligar, you can't give up before you start.".

"Pika Pi." Pikachu added, mimicking Ash's actions.

"Gligar now, use X-Scizor and keep it going." Ash instructed.

Gligar charged at Buizel and continued to try and use X-Scizor on Buizel. Unfortunately, Gligar couldn't keep the attack up, and Buizel was too quick, easily able to dodge the bug type attack.

"Now Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

Buizel jumped into the air and water surround him. He shot off towards Gligar. Gligar saw the harden stare as Buizel fell towards him, and Gligar turned watery eyed, not wanting to take the attack. Gligar shot off and cuddled Ash's face. Buizel was still locked on target. The Aqua Jet landed.

"Gligar! What's wrong with you!" Ash shouted as he held his scared flying ground type.

Gligar teared up. He doesn't want to be scared, but even since he was taken down by that Stone Edge which he originally dodged, he has been scared of even his own shadow.

"Hold on Ash." Serena approached them. "Getting angry won't help Gligar at all.".

Ash sighed.

"Guess you're right." Ash admitted.

"They have been together for almost a month now." Brock pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken, that is the first time has said that too Serena... I think it might be a new world record.".

"Cheer up Gligar." Dawn kneeled down beside Gligar. Rubbing his head. "He'll just try harder next time.".

"Geez, I don't want Gligar to get spoiled." Ash uttered.

"On the other hand, treating Gligar harshly isn't going to get you very far either." Brock pointed.

"Yeah..." Ash replied. He pulled out a Pokeball. "Okay Turtwig, come on out and give me a hand.".

"Tur Turtwig." Turtwig cried as he appeared.

"Now Turtwig, Energy Ball." Ash instructed.

Turtwig formed an Energy Ball. Gligar fell to his knees crying and pleading Turtwig to stop.

"Gligar, if you don't pay attention, you won't be able to dodge." Ash told Gligar.

Once ready, Turtwig fired the Energy ball at Gligar. In a panicked, Gligar jumped out of the way, barely dodging the grass type attack. Gligar was high in the air.

"Now use Steel Wing, right from where you are!" Ash shouted.

Loading up a Steel Wing, Gligar began falling towards Turtwig. Turtwig stood his ground and glared at Gligar. Gligar became scared, cancelling his Steel Wing, he swooped back into the air. Looping around, Gligar started crying and began falling towards Ash, who ran away, not wanting to be crushed... Again.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as Gligar continued to pursue him. "Come on Gligar, not over here.".

"Of course, now Gligar can fly as straight as an arrow." Dawn sighed.

"Come on Dawn, Gligar is really sweet." Serena replied.

"Your opponent is back over there!" Ash pointed towards Turtwig.

Gligar landed on top of Ash. Ash cried out in pain.

"What are you thinking!" Ash shouted. "You're going to need to stop crying and start toughing up. Let's try once more.".

"Gligar." Gligar cried, and flew away.

"Gligar!" Ash shouted as the others caught up.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked. They all ran after him.

* * *

"Best wear a helmet when Gligar calls." James joked. Team Rocket is hidden behind a bush.

"Hehehe, I just thought of the perfect way to utilise that head hugger." Meowth laughed.

"I'm sensing a scene change." Jessie deadpanned.

"It's a dozy." Meowth replied as his own thought appeared. "Imagine the boss having the greatest dream of his boss life. But just as he gets to the best part, the sun starts creaking in through the curtains. And that's Gligar's cue. Instantly keeping the dream alive is what Gligar lives for.".

As Meowth was talking, his thoughts became the focus.

"After some quality face time, do you know what the boss will say?" Meowth asked rhetorically.

"I need to thank Meowth and friends in a big way, for making sure the dream is never over." Meowth impersonated Giovanni's voice.

"While our dreams begin." Jessie replied. Team Rocket cheered at that thought.

"Wooooobuffet." Wobbuffet cried as he popped out of his Pokeball.

* * *

"Gligar!" Ash called.

"Gligar, where are you!" Serena called out.

"Are you over here!?" Dawn called out.

"Say something!" Brock called out

"This is just great." Ash muttered. "Things don't go perfectly so Gligar throws in the towel.".

"Staravvvia." Staravia cried as he returned.

"Huh?" Ash questioned. Smiling when his normal flying type returned. "Staravia! Did you find Gligar?".

"Star Staravia." Staravia nodded. Staravia flew away and the group followed.

* * *

Running after Staravia, the normal flying type landed. As the group caught up, they saw Gligar with a very familiar boy.

"It's the poetry guys grandson." Dawn exclaimed. Ash, Brock, Piplup and Pikachu fell over in embarrassment, while Gary sweat dropped.

"It would be a lot easier if you use my name." Gary chuckled nervously.

"What is your name?" Serena asked, the boy does look familiar, but she can't quite put her finger on it.

"It's Gary. Gary Oak." Gary replied. "And you are?".

"This is Ash's girlfriend, Ser..." Dawn introduced but was cut off.

"ASHY-BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Gary exclaimed.

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash laughed nervously.

"Hang on, back at the Silver Conference you said you was already in love with that girl you helped at gramps pokemon summer camp." Gary replied. "What was her name... Marina, Karina...".

"Serena..." Ash deadpanned.

"Yeah, something like that." Gary replied. "So, what happened. You give up searching or did you fall for this girl... Sorry I didn't get your name.".

"I'm Serena." Serena replied.

"No way, he actually found you." Gary replied, shocked. "With the amount of luck, he would've need to find one girl across the whole planet, without a single clue to where she might be... It almost makes me think he did see Ho-Oh all that time ago.".

"Thanks a lot Gary." Ash mumbled.

"Gary Oak..." Serena muttered to herself before a light bulb went off. "I remember you. You were that boy Ash would always argue with, and teased him by saying we were boyfriend and girlfriend.".

"Hehehe, yeah that was me." Gary replied, sheepishly. "But looks like I was right.".

"Sure Gary." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Don't mention it Ash." Gary replied. "But hey, what's up with this Gligar?".

"He's mine." Ash replied. "We were just doing some special training.".

"Let me guess." Gary replied, in an arrogant tone. "In the middle of your training, Gligar took off.".

"Huh?" Ash questioned. "Gary, how did you know that?".

"Just call it a good guess." Gary smirked. "Seems like your training methods leave a little bit to be desired.".

"Says the boy who Ash beat in the Johto Silver Conference." Serena butted in.

"Serena... How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"Oh..." Serena blushed, guess she should tell him sometime. "When I looked you up on the PLA website and saw you were in this year's Lily of the Valley Sinnoh League, I watched some of your previous league battles.".

"Hey, I'm just offering my help." Gary defended himself.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ash replied. "Come on Gligar, let's try once more.".

"Gli Gligar." Gligar shook his head and hid behind Gary's leg.

"Sounds like a no thank you to me." Gary replied, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Ash replied.

Grabbing onto Gligar's claws the two thoughts for a bit.

"Maybe you should take Gary up on his offer to help." Dawn suggested.

Gligar used the distraction and got out of Ash's grip and hid behind Gary again.

"I think Dawn's right, Ash." Serena replied.

"Yeah, just do it for Gligar." Brock added. "It might be best for everybody.".

"Yeah." Gary added. "What have you got to lose?".

* * *

"Umbreon." Gary's eeveelution cried as it was released.

"It's Gligar against Umbreon." Gary announced. "We'll be able to show you a few things.".

"We won't go easy on ya." Ash replied. "Now Gligar, Steel wing.".

Jumping into the air, Gligar soared towards Umbreon with a Steel Wing.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Gary called out.

Umbreon fired a shadow ball, and it narrowly missed Gligar, who panicked and turned around. Crashing into Ash.

"I get it." Gary replied, thoughtfully. "Gligar freaks out easily when facing an opponent.".

"But Gligar, you wanna get strong?" Ash asked sadly.

"Gligar." Gligar nodded.

"Even though Gligar wants to get strong." Brock butted in. "Anytime any battling starts, a hugh wave of uncontrollable fear takes over.".

"Poor Gligar..." Serena muttered.

"Alright." Gary called out. "So, the first thing we have to work on is getting over that fear.".

"But how do you do that?" Dawn asked.

"You focus in and concentrate." Ash declared.

"Ash, I guess you'll never learn." Gary sighed. "Gligar's problem comes from his mind, not from his physical strength. Special training won't help Gligar overcome this mental barrier.".

"So how do we help Gligar?" Serena asked.

"We've got a problem alright." Gary replied. "How much battling has Gligar done?".

"Not much." Dawn admitted. "Gligar got beat pretty badly battling a Gliscor, not to long ago.".

"Maybe that's why Gligar is so scared now." Serena added.

"Yeah, makes sense. Gliscor." Gary muttered, grabbing something from his back pocket. "Hey, I know. We will evolve Gligar.".

"What's that?" Dawn asked, looking at the object in Gary's hand.

"It's a Razor Fang." Brock replied.

"Right, we will just evolve Gligar into Gliscor with this." Gary explained. "We just need to wait for it to get dark out.".

"Wow, thanks Gary." Ash replied, as Gary put the Razor Fang in Ash's hand.

"Gligar!" Gligar cried as he tried to grab the Razor Fang.

"Calm down Gligar, we need to wait for night for it too work." Ash explained, holding the Razor Fang out of reach. "Until then we can get back to some honest hard work, then you can evolve tonight.".

 **KA-BOOOOOM**

"What the!" Gary exclaimed as they all turned to the sound of the explosion.

"A clueless twerp is nothing new." Jessie sang.

"Your all pros at not having a clue." James sang.

"It's the facts." Jessie replied.

"For a change." James replied.

"Stinks to be you." Meowth added.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace." Jessie added.

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place." James added.

"A rose by any other names, just as sweet." Jessie recited.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete." James recited.

"It's Jessie.".

"And it's James.".

"Meowth, that's a name.".

"Putting you do-gooders, in your place." Jessie struck a dramatic pose.

"Team Rocket." James struck a dramatic pose.

"In your face." The trio finished in unison.

"Wobbuffet. Wobba." Wobbuffet popped out of his Pokeball, and struck a pose.

"Team Rocket!" Serena, Dawn and Brock growled in unison. But the balloon was shaped like a Gliscor and not like Meowth.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of being lame?" Gary asked, with a deadpan expression.

"Silence!" The trio shouted back.

"Check out our Gliscor bot." Meowth added, pressing a big red button.

The tail of the Gliscor balloon moved and shot off towards the group. It grabbed Gligar and started dragging him back.

"GLIGAR!" Ash shouted, as he ran after his flying ground type.

"Now that's a tail with some really truck." James bragged.

"STOP!" Ash shouted as he jumped, grabbing on to the tail. Being lifted into the air.

Team Rocket started yelling at Ash as he held on and tried to break Gligar out. They were too far away for the others to make out what any of them were saying, and soon they were out of sight. They did notice Ash sent out Staravia which was tag teamed by Serviper and Yanmega, which knocked it down to the group with Haze and Silver Wind.

"ASH NOOO!" Serena cried out.

"Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika! Pika Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu told Serena. She didn't know what Pikachu was saying, but it calmed her down, and she took a deep breath.

"Thanks Pikachu." Serena replied, gratefully.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu cried, happily and jumped onto Serena's shoulder.

"Hehehe, you want to travel with me until we find Ash?" Serena asked with a giggle.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded yes. He then nuzzled his cheek against hers. The group set off to find Gligar and Ash.

* * *

"Mission accomplished..." Jessie muttered in her sleep

"The only good tummy is a fully packed tummy." Meowth muttered in his sleep.

"Great, now we can get out of here." Ash told Gligar. He waited for them to fall asleep so they wouldn't notice and try to stop him from escaping. "Quick, face the bars then use X-Scizor.".

Gligar nodded, and did as Ash said. Unfortunately, the bug type attack didn't form properly. Ash frowned seeing this. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Gligar, it looks like you could use a power boost." Ash told his flying ground type, who nodded. Ash brought of the Razor Fang from his pocket. "Wanna evolve to break the bars?".

"Gli Gli." Gligar nodded. Ash handed the object to Gligar, and evolved.

The cage was too small for Gliscor and instantly just broke apart because of the evolution.

"GLISCOR!" Gliscor cried, happily.

"Thanks, Gliscor, that was amazing." Ash told his newly evolved Pokemon. Gliscor winked and stuck his tongue out before crushing Ash with a hug.

Unfortunately, the noise woke Team Rocket up.

"Alright jail breakers, we'll take it from here." James announced as they stood in front of them.

"It's back into the twerp box for you." Jessie added. Gliscor got up and Ash stood protectively in front of him.

"Can't you guys give it a rest!?" Ash asked angrily.

"Gli Gliscor!" Gliscor threatened, snapping his claws shut.

"Hehehe, what?" Meowth laughed. "And miss out on playing with toys and messing with you.".

"Well, now that Gliscor is evolved it means our Gliscor-bot will have someone too look up to." Jessie explained.

"Gliscor is staying with me." Ash declared.

"Launching Robo-Tail." Meowth called as the Gliscor bot launched the tail again.

"Counter with X-Scizor!" Ash called.

* * *

"We haven't found Ash or Gligar yet." Dawn uttered. "And its already night.".

"Don't give up until it's over. Don't give up until it's over." Serena muttered to herself, while Pikachu tried to comfort his trainer's girlfriend. "Don't give up until it's over.".

"Heh, with how worried Serena is, I bet Ash will be in for a big night when we find him." Gary joked, but Serena just kept muttering to herself, not paying any attention to Gary or anyone else.

"Don't Gary, they already share a bed." Dawn deadpanned.

"Whoa..." Gary replied. "I bet Bayleaf wasn't happy about that.".

"I don't think he's told any of his Pokemon yet." Brock replied. "At least none at the lab.".

"Where are you Ash?" Serena asked with a tear running down her cheek.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu tried to comfort.

Gary sighed.

"I know the terrain like the back of my hand." Gary uttered. "And there just aren't a lot of places Team Rockets Balloon could just touch down.".

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

"Team Rocket's blasting off again..." The trio cried as they were blasting away from the explosion.

"ASH!" Serena cried and made a break for the explosion, with the others following close behind.

* * *

"ASH!" Serena exclaimed as she came running up to him.

Ash and Gliscor were currently walking back after dealing with Team Rocket. As Ash heard his name, he saw his girlfriend charge at him and before he could even respond, she had him in a tight hug, practically choking him. While planting multiple fast rate kisses all over his face.

"I was so scared... When you... And lifted into the air... Then Staravia was attacked..." Serena frantically explained while continuing to hug and Kiss Ash.

"Whoa, calm down Serena... I'm okay." Ash comforted.

"I was just so scared..." Serena cried. "You could've fallen, or Team Rocket might have attacked you, or...".

"Look Serena, I'm safe." Ash told her. "Nothing bad happened, and Team Rocket are gone.".

Serena took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Sorry for acting like this, Ash." Serena apologised.

"Don't worry about it." Ash shook his head. "Come on, let's go and find the others... It's been a long night.".

"One more thing." Serena replied with an unnoticeable smirk. "I think it's time for your next lesson.".

Before Ash could respond, Serena had pulled him into a long passionate kiss. At first, he was caught off guard, but when he realised what she was doing, he happily returns it.

* * *

"Thanks Gary." Ash thanked. "You really helped us a lot.".

"Gliscor." Gliscor nodded in agreement.

"I didn't do anything." Gary replied.

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"Ash, truth is you got us through all the rough spots." Gary continued.

"Ehe, well if you say so." Ash replied sheepishly, scratching behind his head. "Thanks.".

"I hope you get a chance to see that legendary Pokemon." Brock told Gary.

"Thanks." Gary replied. "I normally get a break, when I'm at the lake.".

"Oh my." Dawn gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, while everyone gasped.

"Gary just said, I normally get a break, when I'm at the lake." Dawn replied. "That's a poem if I ever heard one. Then what do you expect from the grandson of a poet.".

"Okay then, here's another one Dawn." Gary replied while everyone else sweat dropped. "Stay healthy and strong, and you'll never go wrong.".

"Good one, Gary." Ash replied.

"Pika." Pikachu added.

"Words to live by." Dawn replied.

"Piplup." Piplup cheered.

"Hey Serena. Make sure you take care of Ashy-boy." Gary told Serena.

"What was that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hehehe, I will Gary." Serena giggled while Ash turned bright red.

"Not you too." Ash muttered, dejected.

"I know he be a reckless hothead, but." Gary replied, ignoring Ash's outburst. "But he loves you, and has done for a long time.".

"Don't worry, Gary." Serena replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Now that I have found him, he won't get away again.".

"Later." Gary replied as he started walking down the path to lake Valor.

"Later Gary." Ash called out, before turning to his newly evolved Gliscor. "Ya know Gliscor, when it comes to serious training. We are just getting warmed up.".

"And I've got my own serious training, for you." Serena added, with a wink and flirty tone.

Before Brock or Dawn could ask what, she was on about. Serena pulled Ash in to a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. It is clear that Ash is doing the best he can, but Serena is clearly in charge.

"Will you two knock it off!" Dawn shouted.

* * *

 ** _And... Done. Hope you liked Gligar's evolution and Gary showing up. I didn't want to do the typical: Gary is impressed that Ash lost his dense head, routine and decided to go this way. Anyway, next chapter is: Arriving in Style, which will focus a lot on Serena's dream, I can't just have her following Ash with nothing else to do, after all. I can't remember who suggested it, but a review mentioned Serena and Pikachu spending time together, and I agree, so that's what I did here. I hope you like what I've got planned for her goal in Sinnoh and beyond. Smell ya later..._**


	6. Arriving in Style

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, this is going to be a Serena based chapter. It will also reveal. Sorry for the long wait but I've been dragged down by work and I already had JOAPM pre-written. I also wanted to upload this chapter a few days ago, but my internet decided to start playing up._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... It's just not my style (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **6:** **Arriving in Style**

"Sure, haven't been in Hearthome City in a while." Ash spoke.

"This is where you won the Tag Team tournament, right?" Serena asked as she refused to move her head from his shoulder.

"Right." Ash replied pecking her lips.

"And your trying to win the award for make me throw up." Dawn shouted in annoyance. What part of 'do it when they're alone don't they understand'?

"Sorry door." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Maybe we should get Dawn a boyfriend so she isn't feeling left out." Serena whispered.

"Maybe." Ash whispered back with a light chuckle. Causing Serena to giggle.

"What was that?" An annoyed Dawn asked.

"Nothing." The couple replied in unison.

"Rigggghhhhttt..." Dawn exaggerated.

"At least this time I can have a gym battle." Ash declared and they started walking off to the gym.

* * *

"Aw man, not again." Ash groaned. They are stood outside the Hearthome gym, which is currently closed.

"Brock how can a gym leader be absent for so long?" Dawn asked.

"So, this has happened before?" Serena deducted.

"This gym leader must have a lot to do." Brock answered.

A black car pulled up and a female with long red hair climbed out, along with her Lopunny.

"Oh my, it is you." The girl spoke, causing the group to turn around. Dawn had stars in her eyes while Brock had hearts.

"Um, yes I'm me." Ash replied lamely, as Serena wrapped her arms around Ash as a warning signs, although the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Your Ash Ketchum correct?" The women asked. "The only trainer to defeat Drake Yūji, and winning the Orange League, the first trainer to conquer Kanto's battle Frontier and the recent winner of the Hearthome tag tournament.".

"Yes..." Ash replied with a sweat drop, he isn't one to boast and this is a little embarrassing.

"Wow Ash, you did all that?" Serena asked, shocked. Ash nodded in response.

"It's really you." Dawn squealed.

"It is such an honour to meet you face to face like this." The women replied happily. "Are you looking for a gym battle?".

"Yeah... This is the second time too." Ash replied, bummed out.

"Cheer up honey." Serena spoke sweetly, kissing him again, this should show her he has a girlfriend.

"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you but Fantina the gym leader is still not back." The women explained. "She's been gone on a whole new training mission to develop a whole new battling style.".

"I hear ya..." Ash muttered sadly.

"Pika." Pikachu added in the same tone.

"My names Brock and I happen to have made it to the top four in the tag battle." Brock leaped forward with hearts in his eyes. Croagunk powered up a poison jab.

"Oh, you were in it too." The women replied. Brock fell over defeated while Croagunk laughed.

"It's really her." Dawn cooed.

"Who is she?" Ash asked tactlessly.

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. "I don't believe you don't know. That's Paris the world famous Pokemon Style.".

"Pokemon Stylist?" Serena questioned.

"First, its call a Poke-Stylist." Dawn replied matter-of-fact like, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine with Paris and Lopunny on. "A Poke-Stylist is a fashion designer helping Pokemon look their best.".

"Whoa, never heard of that." Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"Buneary." Buneary hopped up to the Lopunny.

"Lopunny." Lopunny replied with a friend smile.

"Oh Arceus, what an adorable Buneary we have her." Paris exclaimed, looking down at the normal type.

"It's mine!" Dawn practically shouted, running up to Paris. "Oh sorry, my names Dawn.".

"Dawn..." Paris replied thoughtfully. "You wouldn't happen to be a Pokemon coordinator, would you?".

"Yes." Dawn replied. "And going for the top.".

"You might like to know the Hearthome collection starts tomorrow." Paris informed. "So why don't you and your Buneary sign up?".

"Hearthome collection?" Dawn questioned.

"Right." Paris smiled. "It's a Pokemon fashion show, but its open to the general public. Everyone gets to dress up and model their Pokemon in their own original designs.".

"Yeah!" Dawn and Buneary exclaimed in unison. Having an image of them both done up smartly in their head. "WOW!".

"A Poke-Stylist is one type of Pokemon Coordinator, you see." Paris explained. "And the winner gets to work on the Poke-Chick campaign photo shoot. And it's a great way to become a Poke-Stylist.".

"Wow Serena, you should enter too." Ash told his girlfriend. "You look great in everything you wear.".

"Hehehe, thank you Ash." Serena giggled. "But if I enter then you need to as well.".

"That's a great idea." Paris interrupted. "Ash, you should enter too.".

"Looks like I'm in." Ash replied. "What do you say, Pikachu?".

Pikachu has a sweat drop at the current proposal.

* * *

"Ash and Serena, I'm glad were all registering for the Hearthome Collection." Dawn spoke as they waited in line.

"I'm a little nervous." Serena replied.

"Don't worry Serena, you'll do great." Ash comforted.

"AAAAHHHH!" A bunch of people exclaimed. "We love you Coco!".

"Hahahahahahaha, thanks for the well-deserved warm welcome." Said Coco laughed arrogantly.

"Whoa, who is that?" Serena asked, to no-one in particular.

"How in the world do you not know the great lady Coco and still want to be a Poke-Stylist?" A random girl asked.

"Hehehe, I'm actually just trying this out for fun." Serena replied sheepishly.

"So, who is she?" Dawn asked, also not knowing who she is.

"She is a top model who has the money and fame to hire all the top fashion designers to design for her." Another girl informed.

"So, she's famous for other people's work?" Ash questioned. "Sounds kind of lazy to me.".

"Oh really?" Coco questioned. "And who exactly are you?".

"Ash Ketchum." Ash replied with the shrug of the shoulders.

"Never heard of you." Coco replied, arrogantly. "Why did you even enter this thing in the first place?".

"Paris suggested it and my friend and girlfriend are entering as well." Ash replied.

Many people gasped hearing that Paris practically invited these people. Coco was not happy about that at all.

"I am going to win this local event will be the start of this new season and I will change it to a stage where the world will watch me from all over." Coco exclaimed.

"Bun Bun." Buneary jumped happily up to the women, touching her paw onto Coco's dress.

"Don't you touch me with those filthy paws of yours!" Coco exclaimed knocking Buneary away. Dawn ran to her normal types side.

"Huh, I'm so sorry." Dawn apologised, while picking her normal type up. Ash frowned seeing Coco is nothing more than a big bully.

"What? Are you thinking of competing with Buneary?" Coco asked arrogantly as her entourage laughed.

"Better than competing with other people's designs." Ash retorted. "At least what they will create will be theirs and not just brought of someone else.". Several gasps followed. Coco growled before walking away.

"What Coco considers fashion is just plain old." A woman criticised. "Although she has lots of Poke-Stylists up her sleeve.".

"Excuse me?" Dawn approached the women.

"Yes what." The women replied hastily.

"Could you tell me, just one of her secrets?" Dawn asked, nervously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The women replied before turning around and walking away. The women stopped. "Have you ever been in a Pokemon contest before?".

"Yes." Dawn answered.

"Coordinator's and Poke-Stylist, there all the same." The women replied before walking away.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Serena exclaimed throwing another design in the bin. Ash walked out onto the balcony with just jogging bottoms on. Serena blushed seeing him shirtless.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ash asked.

"Where's your shirt Ash?" Serena asked, not looking.

"Hehehe, I was getting ready for bed when I heard you're out burst." Ash explained, sheepishly. "I figured you was more important than a shirt.".

"Hehehe, thank you Ash." Serena laughed nervously. Standing up against her boyfriend she pecked his lips as her hand hovered over to his right peck, her blush intensified when she touched it. "Maybe you could sleep like this tonight.".

"U-um, s-s-sur-e." Ash stuttered. "Anything-g for y-you.".

The couple stayed like that for a while, both smiling uncontrollably, in a comfortable silence. Ash's eye wondered over to the pile of disguarded designs.

"Still not decided on a design?" Ash asked. "Brock's almost finished making mine on the sewing machine.".

Ash picked one of the pieces of paper up.

"You've come up with a bunch of awesome designs here." Ash encouraged.

"I guess." Serena sighed.

"Your gonna run out of time." Ash informed as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Okay Ash, Pikachu's outfit is all done." Brock walked out. He sweat dropped seeing a shirtless Ash hugging Serena.

"Great thanks Brock." Ash replied, turning his head to the Pokemon breeder. He looked back at Serena, who smiled.

"Go and try it out." She told him happily.

"Thank you." Ash replied, pecking her lips before running towards his starters outfit. Serena sat back down and sighed. Brock pulled up a chair next to her.

"I'll be glad to help you too." Brock informed.

"Um, thanks." Serena replied. "But I need to pick a design first.".

"Still not sure?" Brock asked.

"... Yeah." Serena sighed.

"Ya know, Dawn was exactly the same." Brock informed. "She wanted to know what the secret of being a Poke-Stylist is.".

"The secret." Serena repeated. "That's all fine and good but I'm not even sure this is what I want to do.".

"Ya know Serena, I was once told that it doesn't matter what you do when working towards your goal because nothing you do is a waste of time." Brock informed.

"Who told you that?" Serena asked, curious.

"Maybe you should take a break from kissing him." Brock chuckled lightly. "After all his journeys, he actually knows a thing or two ya know.".

"Ash said that?" Serena questioned.

"He sure did." Brock replied. "Look Serena, before I met Ash I was a gym leader back in Kanto. Even though I couldn't work to becoming a breeder, that experience still helped me because I could study the different species of Pokemon my opponents would use it has helped me with breeding today.".

"Breeding huh." Serena thought to herself.

"Awesome, you look great and it fits you perfectly." Ash exclaimed from the bed room.

"Pika." Pikachu groaned in annoyance. Something says he isn't too fond of the new clothes.

"Oh, come on, there's no way the judges and audience won't love ya." Ash added, presumably with a sweat drop. Serena smiled before getting boost of confidence. She picked one of the designs up off the table.

"Thanks Brock." Serena replied. "Is the sewing machine free?".

"Yeah, it is in my room if you want to use it." Brock replied.

"I will, thank you." Serena replied running off to get her dress made.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Hearthome collection." The mayor announced, as the crowd cheered. "I want you all to join me in giving all the Poke-Stylist a big Hearthome city welcome.".

The crowd roared in agreement.

"Now it is my pleasure and honour to introduce you to today's judges." The mayor continued. Pointing over to the panel. "First, you know her as your Poke-Stylist idol superstar, Paris.". The light over Paris lit up, and the crowd cheered.

"It is a pleasure to be here." Paris commented.

"And now, presenting our other judge." The mayor continued. "The editor-in-chief of the Poke-Stylist Magazine Poke-Chick. The lovely and talented Hermione.". The light appeared to show the women from yesterday.

"Hey I know her." Dawn exclaimed (watching it on a monitor), having a flashback to yesterday. "Who knew she was a world-famous star.".

"The Pokemon collection is a competition which takes into account the design of the clothes of the Pokemon." The mayor informed. "Including its unique style, its accessories and its moves.".

The lights went down, before the stage lit up.

"Alright then, let's get the Hearthome collection underway." The mayor announced as the curtains went up to reveal a women and Blossom.

There was also a Magikarp; Chikorita; Toxicroak; Roselia; and Arcanine, all in different costumes going one after another.

"What a bore." Hermione sighed. "As usual nothing is standing out.".

"Critical as always, Ms Hermione." Paris giggled.

"It is your fault." Hermione replied. "You've been so popular as a Poke-Stylist that everyone wants to be one now.".

"I'm sorry." Paris winked at her old mentor. "Fashion should be a crime.".

"Now it's time for entry number 18, Ash and Pikachu." The mayor announced.

The curtain raised to see the Kanto native in jungle attire with a blue Afro on and Pikachu mimicking that look with a drum on his back and a red Afro instead of a blue one. The crowd, including the judges laughed at the get up.

"Pika." Pikachu blushed.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed Pikachu." Ash told his partner. "You're the star now, let's hit them like a lightning bolt.".

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement. Jumping forward his powered up an Iron tail and hit his drum with it.

"Okay Pikachu, go!" Ash instructed.

"Piii-Kaa CHUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a massive Thunderbolt everywhere.

"Those lighting strike clothes are just the cutest." Paris gushed.

"While the clothes are nothing eye catching, the bond between the two certainly speaks for its self." Hermione added.

* * *

"Hehehe, Ash." Serena giggled as her boyfriend walked up to her. She had Fennekin in her arms, but hadn't gotten changed yet.

"What?" Ash asked. "They loved it.".

"They sure did." Serena replied before pecking him on the lips then carrying Fennekin away to get changed.

* * *

"Next is contestant number 19, Serena." The mayor announced. "And her Pokemon Fennekin.". The curtains were raised to reveal Serena in Fennekin ears and tail, in a revealing outfit and Fennekin walking beside her.

With a hoop in her hand, Serena held it out in front of her and Fennekin jumped through it as they walked up the Meowth walk. Once at the end, Fennekin jumped into Serena's arms and licked her cheek as Serena waved to everyone. Turning around, she carried Fennekin back.

"That Fennekin is just so cute." Paris gushed.

"Simple..." Hermione added, nodding in approval. "Nothing to get but certainly salvageable.".

* * *

"And now it is contestant number 20, Coco." The mayor announced. "And her Mismagius.". Coco walked out in a big dress, and her ghost type also wore a dress, both covered in accessories.

"Dear Mismagius, won't you show everyone your lovely dress now." Coco requested.

"Mismagius." Mismagius replied floating out around the audience. With different strands extending.

"Psywave." Coco instructed. Mismagius channelled the Psywave through the loose flowing strands.

* * *

"And now for our final contestant number 21." The mayor announced. "Dawn and her Buneary.".

"Okay Buneary, its show time." Dawn told her normal type. The curtains raised to show Dawn in a light blue (almost white dress) with a blue sapphire neckless and Buneary in the same get up. "Okay Buneary, you're on a white mountain of snow, and you're a snow spirit.".

"Buneary." Buneary nodded before bouncing off. Hopping around the stage.

"Alright, use Ice Beam." Dawn instructed.

Whilst twirling through the air, Buneary unleashed an Ice Beam in all directions. When she finished, the normal type was on top of a beautiful ice sculpture. Dawn and Buneary waved as it came to an end.

* * *

"Pika!". "Piplup!". "Fenne!". The tree Pokemon cheered. Look towards the trainers to see their reaction, they found Ash and Serena currently locked in the battle of tongues. This caused the three Pokemon to sweat drop.

"Can all participants their way to centre stage for the results." The stage hand requested.

* * *

"We have narrow the number of Poke-Stylist's down to three participants." The mayor announced. "From those three we shall have a winner, a runner up and a special award for the most unique.".

The crowd cheered as all participants appeared on the stage.

"Our first finalist, in no particular order is number 18, Ash and Pikachu." The mayor announced.

"Alright!". "Pika!". Ash and Pikachu cheered in unison.

"Our second finalist, is number 19, Serena and Fennekin." The mayor announced.

"Yes, we made it Fennekin." Serena cheered, as she hugged her starter.

"And finally..." The mayor stopped for dramatic tension. Coco wore a smug look thinking she has to get through. "Number 21, Dawn and Buneary.".

"WHAT!" Coco shouted.

"Your designs were over the top and bland." Hermione interrupted. "Maybe you should focus more on what makes your Mismagius complex and less on being famous for the reason of being famous.".

Coco growled as she stormed away. Ash, Serena and Dawn moved onto the stage for the results.

"And the winner of this year's Hearthome collection is..." The mayor announced. "Brock Harrison.". A stage hand handed Brock the first-place trophy, Brock was waiting in the audience.

"Urr..." The three participants replied in unison.

"We have it that Brock created two out of the three outfits on stage, so he clearly deserves to be the winner." Paris explained.

"In second place, we have Serena Yvonne." The mayor continued.

"Since this is the only outfit not made by Brock, it makes second place." Paris explained. She then went up to Dawn. "Sorry Dawn but you and Buneary are great models. This competition is for the best Stylist.".

"And the unique award goes to, Ash Ketchum." The mayor concluded.

* * *

Outside, the group was about to leave Hearthome but was met by Paris.

"Dawn, you're a coordinator correct?" Paris asked. Dawn nodded in response. "Then might I suggest you try Celestic Town for your next ribbon?".

"Celestic Town is right next to where Professor Rowan is holding his Summer Academy." Brock informed.

"Wow, thank you Paris." Dawn replied.

"Your welcome, and I wish you all luck in achieving your different goals." Paris replied. "And Serena, try not to get jealous. I'm too old for Ash anyway, and he clearly loves you.".

"Hehehe, I'll try." Serena nervously replied.

"Hey Serena, where did you put your outfit?" Dawn asked.

"After I saw Ash's face, I knew I had to keep it." Serena replied. "It is safe away for when he's a good boy.".

The Pallet native blushed furiously at that.

"Well, looks like you've already conquered your goal Serena. So, mine is next." Dawn declared and ran ahead, everyone soon followed.

"Slow down Dawn, we have the Summer Academy first." Brock called out.

She looked down as they walked along. She is the only one without a goal. As they started walking, a thought accrued to her. She might not have a goal but she needs to make sure she can look after her Pokemon properly. She moved to Brock's side.

"Hey Brock, can you train me as a breeder?" Serena requested.

"You want to be a breeder Serena?" Brock questioned.

"Not exactly..." Serena sweat dropped. "But I'll need those skills no matter what path I decide to take, right.".

* * *

 ** _And... Done. So, Serena will be studying under Brock to become a breeder. In Sinnoh at least. It is too late into the adventure for her to start competing in different contests or performances but breeding will only last while she is in Sinnoh, so no worries. I couldn't just have her follow Ash and have them make-out all the time. Anyway, next chapter is: Camping it up. It starts of the Pokemon Summer Academy arc and the start of Ash using his older Pokemon. No one has correctly guessed who I am bring in as the first one yet. See ya next time_**


	7. Camping It Up

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, this is the start of the Summer Academy Arc. We also see some of Ash's older Pokemon coming back (I am surprised no one guessed the first one. Nothing much else to say. So, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... Although I wish I owned a Heracross_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **7:** **Camping It Up**

"We're going to be late guys, I know we are." Ash informed as the group ran, although a special bug was sucking on the Pallet native's head. "If Dawn didn't spend hours on her hair then we wouldn't need to worry.".

"Excuse me, but it was your Heracross who ruined my hair by sucking on my head." Dawn retorted.

"That just means he likes ya." Ash replied, as Heracross flashed a thumbs up as confirmation as he continued to suck on Ash's hat.

"Hehehe, I think Heracross is adorable." Serena giggled.

Heracross was happy with the compliment and flew over to her head and started to suck on her hat instead, making her laugh happily.

"Remind me again, why you decided to start rotating some of your older Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"I've been telling Serena about some of my other Pokemon and previous adventures at night." Ash explained. "And she said she would like to meet them.".

"I thought your mouths would be too occupied for talking." Dawn muttered.

"Come on Dawn, we haven't kissed in front of you since we left Hearthome City." Ash retorted.

"That was only a day ago!" Dawn yelled in response.

"HURRY!" Brock instructed.

The group ran through the academy gates as the bell went off.

"Looks like we made it after all." Ash sighed as everyone tried to get there air back.

"But your late." A serious voice appeared behind them. Everyone shot up as they recognised the voice, and turned to the source.

"Wow, its Professor Rowan." Ash and Dawn exclaimed in unison.

"Whose Professor Rowan?" Serena asked. Heracross landed by her side, also scratching his head in confusion.

"Professor Rowan is a Pokemon Professor." Ash explained to his girlfriend.

"And he also gave me Piplup, back when I was first starting out." Dawn added.

"And who might you be?" Professor Rowan asked, as he inspected Serena.

"This is Serena Yvonne. My girlfriend." Ash introduced.

"Hello." Serena replied, intimidated by the old man.

"Well, you are welcome to join in with the academy." Professor Rowan informed. "I welcome you all to the Rowan research facility on Mt. Coronet. Also known as, your school. Go and get registered and you'll find out your class and dorm numbers.".

"Dorm numbers?" Ash questioned.

"Where you shall sleep whilst here." Rowan explained. "Boys in one room, girls in another.".

Ash and Serena looked upset, seeing as they won't be able to share a bed whilst at the academy. Although both wanted to object, neither had the bottle too, and the group walked off to get that information.

* * *

It turns out that Ash; Serena; Dawn and Brock are all in the red class. Conway is also attending the academy and is in the blue class. With Ash; Brock and some other boy sharing a room, and Serena; Dawn and a girl named Angie sharing a room.

"Now it is time for the Pokemon to introduce themselves." Rowan informed. "And the best way is, a Pokemon Battle.".

Everyone cheered.

"Hold on now." Rowan interrupted the students who were already holding Pokeballs. "Each and every one will use these Pokeballs. One Pokeball per student.".

Ash was the first in line, with another student opposite him.

"I see, so the Pokemon we all end up getting matched with is..." Brock mused.

"From the luck of the draw." Dawn concluded.

"Okay, let's see." Ash replied as both himself and another student reached for the same Pokeball.

"Let go, I got it first." The other student instructed. Tugging the Pokeball.

"No, I got it first." Ash replied, tugging the Pokeball right back.

The got into an argument over the Pokeball.

"There's nothing ruder then a guy who ignores ladies first." The student exclaimed.

The surprise made as let go as he fell on his behind.

"You're a girl?" Ash asked, bewildered. She looks like a boy.

"Now you're really getting me made." The student replied. "The names Angie, and I challenge you to a battle.".

Dawn and Serena sweat dropped, this was the girl they were sharing a room with. Ash grabbed a different Pokeball.

"Hey, you've got yourself a deal." Ash replied confidently. "Oh yeah, by the way. My names Ash.".

"Good, that's the spirit." Rowan walked in between them. "But tomorrow is when the real battle starts. The order of business today is too meet the Pokemon you choose.".

The group each got their own Pokeball and they each released their new temporary partners. Ash had a timid Raichu, what are the chances. Dawn had a show Grimer; which made Ash think about bringing his Muk over. Brock had a Magnemite and Angie had a Monferno. Finally, Serena released her Pokeball to reveal a giant Metagross, who seemed quite serious.

Over the course of the day everyone spent time with the temporarily team mates. The group split off and Ash released his six on hand Pokemon to meet the timid Raichu. As Pikachu; Heracross; Staravia; Turtwig; Monferno and Buizel appeared, Raichu dug underground.

"Come on out, please Raichu." Ash asked, kindly. "No-body wants to hurt ya.".

"There you are." Angie huffed as she grabbed Ash's Monferno.

"Monferno!" The firefighting type exclaimed.

"Hey leave Monferno alone!" Ash ordered.

"Go back and deal with Raichu and leave me and Monferno alone." Angie ordered.

"But he isn't your Monferno, he's mine." Ash retorted, as his Pokemon roared in agreement. "Yours's is over there arguing with a Croconaw.".

"Oh please, if anything that's your Monferno arguing." Angie replied. "Of course, since you can't control your Pokemon.".

"You don't control Pokemon, you work together as a team." Ash replied.

Monferno had enough of being pulled around, and unleashed an ember, but he couldn't aim it right and it hit Pikachu. In response, he fired off a Thunderbolt towards Monferno and Angie. Angie was able to avoid the shock but had to let Monferno go.

"If that's how you want it, then I'll bring out my Pokemon." Angie growled. "Go Shinx.".

"Alright then, Pikachu I choose you." Ash retorted as the two electric types faced each other and entered battle stances.

"ENOUGH!" Rowan shouted as he stood between the two. "I never said you could use your own Pokemon.".

"But she started it." Ash retorted.

"Nu-huh, you did by trying to take my Monferno and attack me." Angie retorted.

"But he's my Monferno." Ash retorted.

"Prove it!" Angie angrily shouted.

"There is a simple solution, each of you try your Pokeball." Rowan sighed. "Which ever one works will prove who the trainer is.".

Both trainers nodded and Angie tried her Pokeball confidently, but it failed. Ash tried his Pokeball, and it worked. Angie refused to apologies unless Ash apologised for attacking her with Pikachu...

A little bit away, Serena was sat with her Fennekin, Roserade and new Metagross. She was trying out a new brush technique Brock taught her yesterday on the fire type. Who seemed happy with the treatment. She could see Brock polishing his Magnemite out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Metagross, would you like a polish as well?" Serena asked.

"Meta." Metagross answered, without any movement.

Serena sweat dropped seeing as she couldn't tell what its answer was from the monotone voice.

* * *

"Now as we move onto our second hour, I want you all to work on getting closer with your new Pokemon." A blue haired assistant instructed. "Understand?".

"Right." The class replied in unison.

"Grimer, I've made some delicious poffins for you, so why don't you try one?" Dawn offered.

"Grime-er." Grimer cheered happily, eating some of the poffins. Angie walked by.

"Wow, you've got poffins that are home made." Angie spoke, shocked.

"Alright Magnemite, how about a little static electricity." Brock suggested.

Rubbing a panel against his hair to generate static electricity, he moved it over Magnemite's screw, feeding the electric steel type.

"Magnemite." The magnet Pokemon cried happily.

"Wow, what a great idea!" Angie exclaimed. "His Magnemite looks so happy.".

"And... Done." Serena finished as she looked at her shining Metagross, who she just polished. "What do you think, Metagross? Do you like it?".

"Meta." Metagross replied, in the same monotone voice.

Serena sweat dropped as she really can't tell if that is a yes, or a no or any other answer.

"Wow, Metagross looks great." Angie added, she turned to where she believed Monferno was and started talking. "Monferno, would you like a brush too?".

Unfortunately, she didn't find Monferno there and looked around frantically. Turns out Monferno was facing off against the Croconaw from earlier.

"Monferno, I've told you to stop that." Angie shouted as she tried to drag the fire monkey away.

"Alright. Raichu, let's just see what moves you can use." Ash told his latest team member as he pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Moves: Thunderbolt; Double Team; Focus Punch; Dig; Iron Tail; Thunder Wave; Hidden Power Flying; Thunder_

"Raichu, you can use Double Team too." Ash exclaimed, excited. Raichu flinched. "I can't wait for our battle to start.".

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as well.

Dawn scanned her Grimer with her Pokedex:

 _Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to X-rays from the moon._

"Let's see what moves you've got." Dawn suggested:

 _Move(s): Poison Gas, Sludge; Mud Bomb; Pound; Harden; Protect; Poison Jab; Payback_

"Yes, no need to worry." Dawn exclaimed. "I just know you're going to shine, Grimer.".

"Grimer!" Grimer cried happily, hugging his new trainer. Dawn blushed.

"Gee wiz, tell me how you really feel." Dawn replied, trying not to offend the sludge Pokemon.

"Okay, now Monferno, were going to practice a few of your moves." Angie told her firefighting type.

Monferno, scratched his head before launching an Ember attack at Angie's head. The young girl chased after the monkey, who ended up dangling from the ceiling, where he launched another Ember towards her. Angie dodged out of the way, meaning Ash and Raichu got hit.

"Why me!?" Ash asked angrily. Serena quickly handed him a cloth to clean himself up with. "Thanks, Serena.".

"No problem." Serena replied, hopping Ash notice the cloth she actually gave him.

"Because you weren't paying attention." Angie replied, sarcastically. Ash was too angry to properly inspect the cloth as he was about to argue with his latest rival.

"Oh yeah, says who!?" Ash asked rhetorically.

"Says me!" Angie retorted as both got into the others face.

"Heh hem..." Rowan coughed, causing both to sweat drop.

* * *

The two students were forced to run laps around the campus grounds as punishment. Once they were done, it was time for tea and the two turned that into a competition since they started once everyone else had finished. It turned to night. Over the day, they got into three more arguments over petty things, which all ended up in them being punished. Although both trainers caused a least one each.

In the girl's room. Dawn and Angie, we both talking as it is three beds in a room, while Serena was lay on her side. Tears welled in her eyes as she couldn't fall to sleep, she has become used to having Ash there, to cuddle like a big teddy bear, and the bed is considerably colder, and the pillow isn't as comfy as his chest. It sounds weird since he is just down the hall, but she misses him.

"What's up with Serena?" Angie asked, changing the subject.

"Probably upset that she can't cuddle with her boyfriend." Dawn replied. "This could actually be the longest they have been apart since getting together.".

"Whose her boyfriend?" Angie asked, curious.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dawn replied with a smirk, seeing as Angie has formed quiet the rivalry with him. Soon the two girls also lay down for the night.

In the boy's room. Brock was giving his Happiny a night time feed while talking to their roommate about different breeding tips. Ash was in pretty much the same position as Serena. He never noticed how good it felt to just spend the night time with Serena, not even kissing, just talking was enough. Although he never told her, he would always stay awake a little longer then she did, just to appreciate his luck of finding her again.

As his hand stroked the air where Serena's hair normally would be, he remembered the cloth in his pocket. It may only be a small part, but it is still from her. Of course, he would return it in the morning, but for now he just wanted to feel close to her again. Taking it in his hand, Ash took his first proper look at the cloth, and realised he has seen it before. It was the same one he tied around her knee when they first met. The fact she kept it all this time brought tears to his eyes. He fell asleep clutching it like a child would their favourite blanket.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Serena went to do some training with their two Pokemon. Ash returned the cloth to his girlfriend, who insisted he kept it seeing as it was his to begin with. Ash discovered that Raichu had the problem of no confidence and Metagross, while following Serena's instructed, made a massive explosion with his power. Serena decided to leave them to it, seeing as Metagross scared Raichu.

Angie over saw Ash's training, being led by Metagross' explosion, but she missed seeing Serena and Metagross. Inspired by Ash's motivation and encouragement of Raichu, she started 'training' with Monferno, and the two were able to make a connection.

After returning to the school grounds, the two groups encountered each other and both declared to be the victors in today's battle. Having a race across the field, while Brock and Dawn watched from a window.

"Now all we have to do is make sure those two won't beat us." Brock started the conversation.

"All I want to do is make Grimer shine like a star." Dawn replied.

"That's the spirit." Rowan smiled, walking up to the window, looking at the race. "Those two are the perfect example of two trainers that don't get along at first but grow to be formidable rivals. It's one reason why I love this job.

* * *

Soon the battles started. Brock faced a girl with a Smoochum, who refused to let the little cutie pie battle. Dawn battled against Conway, with her Grimer against his Vennonate, which Dawn won thanks to the contest edge she used against the strategist. The next battle was Serena against the boy with the Croconaw.

"Alright Metagross, use Psychic." Serena ordered after the boy cockily let her go first.

Metagross used Psychic restraining the water type.

"Now Bullet Punch!" Serena cheered.

Preforming the steel and psychic combo, knocked Croconaw out in under a minute. By far the shortest battle of them all. Rowan even commented that he has never seen this Metagross so happy, which caused Serena to sweat drop since it still had the same monotone voice and expression. After a few more battles, the final one was between Ash and Angie.

"It's time, we're finally up." Ash declared, stepping into the trainer's box. "Just be confident and give it one-hundred percent Raichu.".

"Rai ai!" Raichu replied, pumped up.

"Go out there and win it, Monferno." Angie encouraged.

"Mon-Ferno!" Monferno cried as both Pokemon and trainers took their positions.

"Begin." The assistance declared, acting as the ref.

"Monferno, Mach Punch let's go!" Angie cried.

Monferno's fist lit up as he sped towards the electric type.

"Dodge with Double Team, Raichu." Ash countered.

Before Monferno reached the fully evolved Pokemon, Raichu had multiplied itself. Monferno hit a copy as ten more surrounded him.

"Hit them all with Flame Wheel!" Angie instructed.

Monferno jumped into the air as he became surrounded by fire.

"Counter with Focus Punch!" Ash shouted.

All the copied clenched their fist which started to glow as Monferno burned through the copies. When only one remained, the two launched at each other, where Raichu won the power battle.

"Now Raichu, use Dig!" Ash shouted.

Raichu dived into the ground as Monferno struggled to his feet.

"Careful Monferno, Raichu could come up anywhere." Angie warned.

Monferno nodded and narrowed his eyes, looking around for the slightest clue to the electric types location.

"Don't be so sure." Ash smirked. "Finish it with Thunder!".

Lightning bolts rose out of the ground, which began to crack under Monferno's feet. Soon the Fire Monkey was hit by a massive electric bolt as the ground caved in. A fainted Monferno fell onto the rubble as Raichu returned to Ash's side. Monferno had swirls in his eyes.

"That's it, victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town." The assistant declared.

"What, how could we lose after all our training?" Angie asked sadly as she returned her fallen firefighting type. Rowan approached her.

"Don't feel bad, both Monferno and Raichu are around the same level, so it came down to the trainer's experience." Rowan explained. "And Ash is the only person on the planet who has conquered Kanto's battle Frontier. I doubt you would've won even if you had Serena's Metagross.". Ash approached them.

"Yeah Angie, you and Monferno worked great together." Ash praised.

"Why didn't you say you've beaten Kanto's Battle Frontier?" Angie asked.

"It isn't that big of a deal..." Ash shrugged it off. Soon every student (except for his friends) surrounded him like he was some sort of celebrity. "Is it?".

"Hahaha, what do you know. Ash has become the popular kid." Dawn laughed as she stood with Serena and Brock. "Who knows Serena, you might have competition.".

"I'm not worried Dawn, Ash told me he has been searching for me ever since his journey began." Serena replied, confidently. "I think that if I had to worry, then it would've happened with someone before we even reunited.".

"You two sure do love each other, don't you?" Brock commented.

"Yeah Brock. Maybe if you stop making googly eyes at every woman then you could find someone who loves you too.".

Dawn burst out laughing at the breeder's expense, which caused Serena to join in.

* * *

"You have all done well, to befriend all of your Pokemon." Rowan praised, at the award ceremony. "So, from now on, I want you all to make friends with the Pokemon in attendance. And now, it is time to announce the trainer who most developed his or her relationship with their Pokemon.".

The crowd cheered.

"From the red team, its Serena." Rowan announced.

"Wha- Me?" Serena asked, shyly as the crowd cheered for her.

"Great Serena." Ash praised.

"You showed them." Angie patted her on the back.

"And now calculating the team with the highest cumulative score is... The blue team." Rowan continued. "Second is the green team, and in last place is the red team.".

"Wow, what a rip!" Angie protested. "Serena has the most points of everyone!".

"True, but the red team also lost points thanks to two members constantly arguing yesterday." Rowan explained.

This caused both Ash and Angie to sweat drop.

"Hehehe, sorry." Ash sheepishly replied.

"Me too." Angie replied, in the same style.

"But I promise I'll make it up." Ash declared confidently.

"Yeah the battles just begun." Angie declared in the same style.

"Chow time!" The cooks shouted.

"Well I'm sure after today, everyone has worked up quite the appetite." Rowan dismissed and the students ran to get some food.

* * *

 ** _And... Done. So, the academy arc has started. Ash won't be able to swap any of his Pokemon whilst at the academy so his team will be: Pikachu; Heracross; Staravia; Monferno; Turtwig and Buizel, (plus any temps he could get like he did Raichu) But that doesn't mean he won't see other old Pokemon, I got the idea from a review a few chapters back, so thank you GA Pokemon Fan. Also, I have something interesting planned for Angie, seeing as she seemed to have a crush on Ash in the cannon. Next up is Up Close and Personable. Also, the amourshipping might die down a little in the academy arc, mainly so I can develop Angie a little, and in turn develop Ash. Remember he isn't dense like in the cannon but... You'll see. I also want to thank AshXSerena123 for suggesting Serena has a Metagross in PM, I like to throw in curve balls. See ya next time..._**


	8. Up Close and Personable

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, this one is going to be a little different, mainly because this will be where Angie develops her crush on Ash. I know it should technically be the next chapter, but that is when jealousy with kick in. I look forward to that very much. I also want to point out that even if Ash doesn't realise Angie's crush, it isn't because he's dense. It will have a proper explanation, and it will link back to events from the Wallace Cup arc._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... I know it is a CRUSHING truth (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **8:** **Up Close and Personable**

"Oh, I love you Serena..." Ash murmured in his sleep.

Brock sweat dropped as he stood over his travelling companions bed. He was glad their other roommate left before this started. Pikachu was on Brock's shoulder with a disapproving look. Ash his holding his pillow like it is his girlfriend and between kissing and cuddling it, he continues to murmur stuff like that. It is clear what he is dreaming about.

The Pokemon breeder couldn't help but lightly chuckle to himself. For a long time, he was slightly jealous that both Misty and May seemed to have feelings for the raven-haired boy, although the water type trainer would never admit it and ended up with Tracey, but Ash seemed to be stuck with the greatest density on the planet. But after meeting Serena and seeing the two together, he can completely understand why Ash did what he did. After all, he too is travelling to find true love, although difference is Ash already knew who he was searching for.

"We don't need to get up yet, Serena." Ash mumbled. "Let's just cuddle for a few more minutes.".

Brock looked at Pikachu, who looked back. Well, it is time to wake the raven-haired boy up.

"Can you wake him Pikachu, while I finish getting ready?" Brock asked.

The smirked the electric type wore told the breeder he was more than happy to take on this job. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's bed while Brock turned and bent down to check his backpack had everything.

"Pika-Chu!" He heard the familiar cry, followed by the crackle of a Thunderbolt and the thud of Ash hitting the floor. Good to know Ash is up, before he eloped with that pillow of his.

* * *

"Now what do you say to something a little different?" Rowan asked.

After breakfast, and meeting up with the girls, all the students were taken to a nearby lake and were currently stood in their respective groups.

"Today I would like you to observe the water type Pokemon in this lake." Rowan explained.

"Now as you can see, these waters are filled with many types of water Pokemon. So, the chose of which kind of Pokemon is completely up to you." An assistant continued. "You may show your findings in a report; sketch or anyway you choose but your grade will be based on the final presentation. You may work separately or in a group if you like.".

"But, because the water Pokemon are still under observation you can't catch them." Rowan informed.

"Also, please remember that leaving the area is forbidden unless given permission." The assistant added. "Priority one is safety first.".

"Right, let's get to some water Pokemon." Ash declared as he prepared to run towards the lake. "Pikachu, let's check out some water Pokemon and get ourselves an A+.".

"Well, you're not going to get away from me." Angie jumped up, equally as determined. "Let's go Shinx.".

Serena couldn't help but cutely giggle at her boyfriend's antics. This reminded her so much of the summer camp where they met and Angie is just like how Gary use to be, except she hasn't teased them about being boyfriend and girlfriend like used to do. She stood up next.

"Don't forget us." Serena replied with a radiant smile, and Fennekin in her arms.

"Us two." Dawn stood up. "What do you say we beat them all Piplup?".

"Shinx Shinx." Shinx barked happily.

"Fenne-kin." Fennekin added, happily.

"Piplup." Piplup pounded his chest, proudly.

"Right, off you go." Rowan instructed.

The group made their way over to the lake side. Serena looked around while Ash stood next to her, doing the same thing. Their hands locked together, although no-one seemed to notice, as everyone was looking for Pokemon. Soon an Azumaril popped out of the water.

"Awe, such a cutie." Serena code as she kneeled down to the Pokemon's level, forcing her to let go off Ash's hand.

"Cool, an Azumaril." Ash added as he scanned the water fairy type with his Pokedex:

 _Azumaril, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Azumaril lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body colour and pattern confuses its enemies._

"You sound like a strong Pokemon." Ash commented as he saw the potential ability Hugh Power.

Azumaril responded by firing a Water Gun in Ash's face, causing him to fall on his behind. Serena laughed at her boyfriend's misfortune.

"Your funny too." Serena added as she laughed more at her boyfriend's pout. Hearing her laugh brought a smile to Ash's face. Azumaril liked that compliment and jumped onto Serena's knee and while cuddling up to the honey blonde girl, fired another Water Gun at Ash. "Hehehe, sorry Ash but I don't think this Azumaril likes you.".

"Don't worry, Serena." Ash reassured. "I'll just need to find another Pokemon.".

Ash stood up and walked over to Brock who had a towel to lend him. Ash used it and dried himself up before himself; Brock; Dawn and Angie walked around the lake edge looking at the Pokemon. Soon Ash spotted a couple of pedal boats shaped like Lanturn's.

"Wow, I bet those would be a blast." Ash exclaimed.

"They would be a great way to observe Pokemon." Dawn added.

"They sure would." Angie added.

Off in the distance, Pikachu saw a shining light which diluted his eyes in a hypnotic way. The electric mouse Pokemon started mindlessly walking towards the source. Ash was shocked and kneeled down by his best friend who was stood at the water's edge.

"Hey, are you okay Pikachu?" Ash asked, shaking his starter. That snapped Pikachu out of it.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"You were acting weird." Ash informed his electric type before both of them looked back to source. "That's strange, I wonder what that light was.".

"Hey Ash..." Angie approached nervously. "Wanna take a boat with me?".

In truth, since the revaluation yesterday about Ash being the only person to conquer Kanto's battle frontier, she has been a little intimidated by him. Looking back, while she didn't start every argument she didn't make things easy for him either and he has achieved something she could only dream of. It is clear who the most experienced is, and even if she won't admit it to his face (or anyone else), she might have a slight crush on the boy. Maybe she could get help from either Dawn or Serena since they are travelling with him and Brock. Oh, and Serena even has her own boyfriend (although Angie was never told the boy's name) so maybe they could double date and...

"Sure, let's go." Ash replied confidently. He has no problems taking a boat ride with her, after all it is for the project and it wouldn't be any different than taking one with Dawn or anyone else.

"So, Dawn, lets grab the other one." Brock suggested.

"Right." Dawn replied.

* * *

Soon the two boats were out in the water. Serena decided that she would go and get changed so she could go swimming with Azumaril, who was happy to spend time with the honey blonde girl.

As they were sailing out, the two boats started to slowly move apart as to not scare away the Pokemon. Ash and Angie saw Pokemon like: Horsea; Seel and Chinchou while Brock and Dawn saw Pokemon like: Kingler; Huntail and Shelder. Soon a Dewgong burst out of the water in front of Ash and Angie, splashing them both.

"What's that?" Angie asked.

"A Dewgong." Ash replied, excited. "And really healthy one too, you can tell by its horn. I know, I will observe it for my project.".

"Sounds like a plan to me." Angie encouraged. Her attention was drawn to another nearby Pokemon. "And that?".

"A Sealeo, cool." Ash answered.

"Wow a Sealeo huh." Angie replied. "That is one strong and healthy Pokemon for sure. Of course, that's the perfect choice for me.". The two started observing their respective water ice types.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, as a pink pokemon floated by.

"A Gorebyss." Brock replied.

"Wow..." Dawn replied, pulling out her Pokedex, but Conway floated next to them in a one-person paddle boat, beating the device.

"Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokemon. Its long, beautiful pink body is more vivid in the springtime." Conway explained.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked, creeped out by his sudden appearance.

"To offer my help." Conway replied, affirmatively. "My encyclopaedic mind of Pokemon is yours for the asking.". Conway paddled away, as both Dawn and Brock sweat dropped.

"I'm going to observe that Gorebyss, it's the prettiest thing." Dawn told Brock, trying to ignore all thoughts of Conway.

"Well as for me..." Brock replied, looking around for another Pokemon. A water electric type swam by. "Chinchou, it's a done deal.".

As Ash and Angie drew their respective subjects, the two water ice types grew board and swam off in opposite directions. Ash and Angie tried to watch them, but ended up bashing heads, literally.

"Your blocking my view of the Dewgong." Ash told Angie, angrily.

"Well my Sealeo went the other way." Angie retorted. While she was secretly ecstatic at the close proximity of Ash, her stubborn nature just had to start up. The two started fighting about which one to follow. Soon the two looked over at the other one's work.

"Okay I give, what's that?" Ash asked, trying not to laugh.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Angie replied.

Ash frowned, he is actually a half decent draw but truthfully, he started daydreaming about Serena and sketched a portrait of her from memory, when he realised how much time he wasted, he quickly drew Dewgong which turned out to be a rushed mess.

"Come on, this looks like a great Dewgong." Ash replied. He knows this is no-where near his best but he doesn't want to admit the truth to his new rival. So far Angie is acting like Gary, and Ash can only imagine the embarrassment if either of his rivals figured the truth out.

"Well mine is the spitting image of a Sealeo." Angie retorted.

"Yeah, what picture are you looking at?" Ash laughed. "Looks like a snowman to me.".

"Better to look like a snowman then an alien." Angie retorted.

"Says who!?" Ash asked, angrily.

"Says me." Angie replied.

Ash angrily scribbled out his picture of Dewgong.

"If we give Professor Rowan these sketches, were going to flunk." Ash exclaimed. "I think writing the observations up would be better.". Quite honestly his mind is still focused on Serena, so Ash is hoping that by sitting down to write he can focus on the task at hand.

"Okay then." Angie replied. Truthfully, she would like to go for a swim with the Pokemon, but part of her realised that is only her crush trying to get Ash to notice her, and she isn't going to give herself away by suggesting such a thing, so she is happy to play along.

The four of them made their way back to land where they sat on the grass and started writing about their chosen water Pokemon. Brock noticed Ash had took one sheet of paper out of his notepad and folded it into his pocket. The breeder's curiosity grew, as he wanted to know what the Pokemon master is hiding.

As Serena and Azumaril were floating in the water, Conway paddled next to them.

"You know, Azumaril has recently had its type changed to the newly discovered fairy type." Conway informed.

"What do you want, Conway?" Serena asked in an annoyed tone.

"To offer my help." Conway replied, affirmatively. "My encyclopaedic mind of Pokemon is yours for...". Conway was cut off.

"I already have a boyfriend." Serena deadpanned. What is the quickest way to get rid of a creep, the boyfriend card. Now that she finally has Ash she won't need to worry about _him_ anymore, and she isn't going to worry about Conway either.

"Very good." Conway replied, with a sweat drop and started to hastily paddle away. Serena smiled as she started to swim with Azumaril, she has friends (Dawn and Brock), her only love (Ash), great Pokemon (Fennekin and Roserade) and doesn't need to worry about her stupid mother or _him_ ever again. Life couldn't be better, even if she wrote it as some sort of story.

* * *

"Maybe we should observe them a little more, before we finish taking notes." Ash suggested after an hour of writing their findings down on paper.

"Right, then we need to write it up in a report." Brock replied.

"Oh goody, when it comes to reports, I'm the worst." Angie sarcastically replied.

"Hahaha, no. I am." Ash laughed, while he is an excellent drawer (when taking his time), he is horrible at writing anything.

"No, me." Dawn laughed as well.

"Fear not Dawn." Conway popped up behind her. "For I would be happy to transcribe your thoughts.".

"What do you mean, transcribe?" Dawn asked, with a sweat drop.

"Elementary, it just means you do the talking and then I'll write it up for you as the perfect report." Conway explained.

"Um, thank you. But I think I have to write the report myself." Dawn sweat dropped, Conway is the worst combination; creepy and desperate.

"As you wish." Conway replied. Shinx saw the light Pikachu did earlier and started walking towards the source, as Conway finished speaking. "But if you change your mind then I'll be around, okay. Okay.".

"Right, then let's finish this up." Ash declared, jumping up from his seat.

"Hold on!" Angie exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"Angie, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"All of a sudden, Shinx is missing." Angie replied, in a worried tone.

"Huh, missing?" Ash questioned as he too did a quick scope of the nearby area.

"Piplup, weren't you and Shinx playing together?" Dawn asked her starter.

"Pip-lup." Piplup shook his head in response.

"Let's go and look." Brock suggested, seriously.

"Okay." Ash replied, just as serious, before they set off to look for the little electric type.

* * *

"Shinx!" Angie called out.

"Shinx!" Ash copied.

"Shinx, where are you!" Dawn added.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup shouted as well. The light shined again and hit Piplup this time, the proud water type became hypnotised.

"There's that light again." Ash pointed out.

"What do you mean, again?" Dawn asked.

"It flashed before, over there." Ash explained. Piplup started to walk towards the source.

"Piplup, what's wrong with you?" Dawn gasped, shaking her starter which seemed to pop him back to reality.

"Pip?" Piplup asked.

"But why?" Dawn asked, confused by her starter's actions.

"The same result." Ash spoke, as his brain started think.

"Result?" Dawn questioned. Ash had a flashback to earlier that day.

"Yeah, first that light flashed then Pikachu's eyes got all spacey." Ash explained, replaying the previous days thoughts in his head.

"Interesting..." Conway appeared behind Dawn. "If that is what ended up happening, then the legend may end up being true.".

"What legend?" Dawn asked, after getting over the initial shock.

"You see, there's a famous legend concerning this lake." Conway explained. "It says that when a strange blue light starts flashing, then Pokemon start vanishing.".

"Man, I don't like that legend at all." Ash replied. "A strange blue light.".

"And Pokemon Vanish." Dawn continued.

"Well with Shinx disappearing, it may have something to do with that legend. Get it." Conway replied, adjusting his glasses.

"We've gotta do something!" Ash exclaimed. A small hint of pink hit Angie's cheeks at Ash's outburst, Shinx isn't even his Pokemon and he is acting like this. The thought of his concern makes her heart race. She quickly forced the blush away as to not get caught.

"Your right." Angie added, in hopes that no-body spotted her previous silent response. "I say we move over to the source of that light.".

Everyone agreed and started running to the source.

"Hey folks remember, were not allowed to go far from the lake." Conway tried to reason. He sighed in defeat when no-body stopped. "But is Dawn's going then I guess there's not much I can do, hehehe.". Conway ran after them.

* * *

"Which way?" Ash asked as they stood outside a cave in the forest, as a storm rolled in.

"Well if I remember..." Dawn replied, deep in thought.

"The source of that light, comes from the position of that cave. Precisely north-west of the lake." Conway appeared behind Dawn, who was surprised by his appearance.

"Conway... You don't need to come with us, ya know." Dawn replied with sass, she has tried to be nice but this guy is seriously creeping and persistent.

"Oh no, I want to learn all I can about Pokemon." Conway replied, with his hands up. When Dawn sighed in defeat, an unnoticeable smirk appeared on his face.

"I guess we should check out that cave then." Brock suggested, after what Conway said.

"There's something creepy about that cave." Dawn replied.

"No fears, if anything happens I'll protect you." Conway replied, confidently. With a bolt of lightning and a boom, a thunderstorm started. Conway got scared. "Ahhh! Help meee!". Conway shot off into the cave, like a scared little girl.

"My hero..." Dawn muttered sarcastically, with rolling her eyes.

* * *

Back at the lake, Serena and Azumaril were back on land, and Azumaril was showing off a few of its moves. After showing: Ice Punch; Aqua Jet; Superpower; Play Rough and Belly Drum, it used Rain Dance. A thunderstorm appeared above them.

"Wow Azumaril, it's great that your Rain Dance is strong enough to make a thunderstorm." Serena praised. As she looked at how far the rain clouds expand.

"A-zumarill." Azumaril replied, proudly.

"And look at how far it goes." Serena awed. "I bet it travels for miles.". She has no idea about how right she is.

* * *

"Man, it's really coming down." Ash exclaimed as they stood at the cave entrance. The first thought in his head was Serena, he hopes she is able to get to a dry safe place and is regretting not telling her that they were going before they left the lake side.

"I sure hope Shinx is okay." Angie spoke, worried.

"Don't give up, Angie." Ash encourage. "I'm sure Shinx is going to be just fine.".

"Look down here." Conway told the group, they turned into the cave to see a shimmering light coming from within its depths. "That's right, I told you this cave is the home place of the legend.".

"It certainly looks like the light." Angie exclaimed, worried.

"So that means the source of the legend is down there." Dawn added, in the same tone.

"Then we've gotta go and look." Ash declared and he lead the way towards the light. Angie was grateful for the dark cave since it hid her blush, Ash truly is the one for her. Not only is he an awesome trainer but now he is risking whose knows what to save her Shinx, what a real hero.

Walking through the cave in silence, the light intensified and that seemed to have the hypnotic effect on Pikachu. Ash quickly shook his best buddy back to reality before he could wonder off as well.

"That is the light." Dawn exclaimed, worried. "Something's got to be back there.".

"Then Shinx must be back there too." Angie declared, excited as she bolted into the cavern. The rest of the group followed shortly after. "Shinx! Where are you! Shinx!".

Inside the cavern they found a body of water which covered up 75% of the room. The entire cavern has a turquoise green tint to it and an eerier silence filled the room as they waited for some sort of reply from the small electric type.

"Shinx, come out!" Ash shouted.

"Let us know, where you are!" Dawn pleaded.

"Pika Pikaaaa!" Pikachu shouted.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted as well.

Suddenly a shining blue light appeared under water's surface, quickly coming up.

"Don't look!" Ash gasped in a panicked as both Pikachu and Piplup covered their eyes.

"So that's it?" Angie asked.

"This is where the strange blue light is coming from." Ash declared. Everyone stared at the light for it to make some sort of move (except for the Pokemon).

"Lum..." A Pokemon jumped out of the water, with its fins being the source of the hypnotic light.

"What's that?" Ash asked, as he went for his Pokedex, but Conway beat him to it.

"Lumineon, the Neon Pokémon. Lumineon lives in the ocean's depths. It lures Pokémon by flashing light in the patterns on its tail fins." Conway explained.

"A Lumineon!" Brock exclaimed. "So, it was Lumineon's light we were seeing.".

"It's beautiful." Dawn awed at the pure water type.

"It's strange, a Lumineon shouldn't be in a place like this." Conway concluded.

"Yeah, your right." Brock supported.

"Shinx..." Shinx groaned as he walked out from behind a rock and towards the water, in a hypnotised state.

"Shinx! Pull yourself together!" Angie exclaimed as she bolted to her electric type, shaking it back to reality. She was overjoyed when he snapped out of his hypnotic trance. "Ah, I can tell you how worried I was!".

"Shinx, Shinx." Shinx replied, bewildered.

"Now that we've found Shinx we can breathe again." Ash sighed in relief. Which the others agreed to.

"And we know where the lights coming from too." Dawn added.

"Your right, but..." Brock replied. Everyone looked to him for him to continue. "We have no idea about why Lumineon is here. If we can figure that out, then we can write a great report and pass the project for sure.".

Everyone agreed and soon they started to observe Lumineon. Angie and Ash took it in turns to get changed and went swimming with the water type, finding a tunnel deep under the water which linked up with the ocean. Dawn would've also liked to have gone swimming but decided not to since Conway was around. Brock noticed that Lumineon kept going over to a rock, where he found a special type of moss suited for water types with most of it eaten. Dawn concluded that Lumineon used the tunnel to get into the cave to eat the moss, since no other Pokemon were around. Angie, while swimming tried her hardest not to stare at her crush, in today alone it turned from one of admiration to one because of his heroic antics.

* * *

When Lumineon swam back through the tunnel, Ash and Angie took it in turns to step away and get dried and dress. Then the group walked back to the lake side. When they arrived back at the lake, they found Professor Rowan and his assistants not looking very happy.

"We told you not to wonder off." Rowan cut straight to the point. "As punishment, four points will be deducted from each of your projects, after your final grades.".

"Do you have any idea about how worried we were about you?" An assistant asked.

"Were sorry." The group apologised in unison.

"Well, you all need to finalise your reports." Rowan replied, and he and the assistance left the group.

"At least Shinx is alright." Ash replied, which made Angie nervously giggle and pray to Arceus that she isn't blushing.

"There you are Ash." A familiar voice addressed him. Turning to the source, he found his girlfriend stood waiting for him, but he was pleasantly surprised to find her in a bikini, and here he thought she could be more beautiful.

"Se-Serena..." Ash gasped as he looked at his girlfriend, painfully obvious. With his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. Serena smiled, happy that she can get that sort of reaction out of him. Closing the distance, she hugged her boyfriend and started to kiss him, which he happily returned.

"What!" Angie exclaimed as her heart shattered. After everything Ash did for her today, Angie was sure that he felt the same. If he didn't then why did he do all that stuff, but here he is making out with Serena. She is supposed to already have a boyfriend... Unless.

"Yeah it is pretty gross." Dawn replied to Angie like her outburst like it is normal. "If you watch long enough you'll see their tongues start fighting for dominance.".

Just like Dawn said, soon the couples tongue each entered the other mouths, dancing around each other. Brock; Dawn and Conway took there leave as it was just awkward watching the couple make out. Although Angie stayed for a moment longer, with each passing second that the two locked lips another crack broke through her heart. The two had their eyes closed meaning they didn't spot her.

After a few more minutes, the kissing stopped because of a need for air. While the two caught their breaths, they happily embraced each other not caring about anyone who might be around. Since no sounds were coming from the group they assumed they all left whilst they made out. Serena caught the sight of a piece of paper in Ash's pocket and swiftly snatched it out.

"What's this?" Serena asked in a teasing tone.

"Nothing." Ash replied nervous as he straightened out, clearly lying.

"Well, if it's nothing then you won't mind if I have a look." Serena replied in a teasing tone, as she unfolded the paper which made Ash blush bright red. Serena was shocked to find it was a drawing of herself. It was so good, someone might mistake it as a real photograph. "You drew this?". Ash nodded in response.

"When I was supposed to be watching Dewgong. You were at the front of my mind and I ended up drawing you instead." Ash admitted. Serena felt her heart sore, she definitely has the best boyfriend on the plant. She quickly pulled Ash into another passionate kiss, which left the picture in full view for Angie to see.

Talk about rubbing salt in the wound. Even when they were sharing the boat ride together he was thinking about Serena. Not to mention she was so insulting about his drawing when he clearly can draw very well, like a professional artist. He probably just rushed his Dewgong picture. As tears started to escape her eyes she bolted off to her room, with Shinx following shortly behind.

"Unless your preforming the heimlich manoeuvre I suggested you two get going and start writing your reports." Rowan appeared out of no-where and scolded the couple.

* * *

Serena and Dawn went back to their room, and found Angie upset in her bed. She claimed she was feeling sick and the two decided not to question her, although both noticed a slight bit of venom in her voice when she spoke to Serena. The two girls joined Ash and Brock in the boy's room and while Serena wrote her report on her own, the trio wrote their report. Ash even drew Serena a picture of Azumaril and a picture of Lumineon.

Soon it was time to present the reports. Serena received a full ten points for her report on Azumaril. Angie didn't show up which meant she ended up with zero points, while Ash; Dawn and Brock ended up with ten points each but each also had the four points reduced so they only received six points each. While the group was happy with their scores, neither Ash or Serena were aware of the pain they have caused Angie, or how it will play out over the rest of the summer academy.

* * *

 ** _And... Done. So, nothing too much different from the cannon, other than Heracross Serena and the crush starting early. As for Serena having an Azumaril to study, no one really suggested any Pokemon for this segment so I just came up with a cute water type, although I was tempted to do a Luvdisc to show Ash and Serena's relationship. Also, Angie finally discovers the relationship between Ash and Serena. Expect jealousy next chapter, and an explanation to Ash refusing to believe in Angie's crush (like I said, it will link back to stuff that happened in the Wallace Cup). Next Chapter: Ghoul Daze. See ya next time..._**


	9. Ghoul Daze

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, here is the next part in the Pokemon Summer Academy Arc. I am feeling generous which is why this was such a quick update (and I want to get to next chapter for a special twist). Jealousy, that is the best way I can describe this chapter, last time Angie had her heart broken and now it is driven by jealousy. Also, expect some amour moments, since Serena doesn't like ghosts._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... Anyone who told you otherwise was telling a GHOST story (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **9:** **Ghoul Daze**

"This is Professor Rowan." The pokemon research addressed over the speakers. "Today's activity will explore the proper ways to handle ghost Pokemon in the wild, so you can properly approach them whenever and where ever they might show up. Your instructors shall inform you of all the details.".

"Here are the rules." The blue haired assistant addressed the red team. "You shall partner up in teams of two and take the outlined path towards the shine where you shall will receive a token and take it to the finish line. Along the path, you shall encounter a number of ghost pokemon. It starts at seven sharp, so find a partner.".

"Sounds to me like a test of courage." Brock deducted.

"Yeah, I get it." Dawn replied.

"Hey Serena, you okay?" Ash asked his girlfriend, concern evident in his voice. Serena looked at him, slightly freaked out.

"I-I'm okay... I-I just don't handle the-e paranormal very w-well." Serena stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." Ash reassured with a hug. "We will be with you every step of the way, right Pikachu?".

"Pika Pi." Pikachu replied happily, flashing her a thumbs up. Serena smiled and leaned into the hug before pecking his lips.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena replied gratefully. "You're the best.". Ash smiled and went right back and kissed Serena in return. A little bit away, Angie can be seen glaring at Serena as she makes out with her crush. If that girl wasn't here then she would have Ash to herself. In her anger, she ended up crushing a pencil in two.

* * *

The class was moved outside, while everyone else had a list of students to find a partner, Ash and Serena were sat on a bench making out. Dawn stood in front of them, whose shadow made them break apart (and the need for air as well).

"If you two are partnered together then shouldn't you be preparing for the ghost pokemon?" Dawn asked in an annoyed tone.

"We are." Ash replied, matter-of-factly. "I need to be prepared to calm Serena down if we see any ghost Pokemon.".

"And I think I need a little more reassuring." Serena replied, as she moved from her seat onto Ash's lap. Wrapping her arms around Ash's neck she pulled him into another passionate kiss which he happily returned.

Dawn rolled her eyes before turning around. She spotted Angie stood by herself (with Shinx) and looked at the couple with disgust. Dawn understood that feeling as she doesn't need to know how far they can shove their tongues down the other's throat. Dawn made her way over to the young girl.

"I know it's disgusting, right?" Dawn asked. Angie failed to see the coordinator even arrive until her voice hit her ears. The green haired girl jumped in surprise before looking at the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah, it is." Angie replied, not wanting to give away the fact that she wants to be in Serena's place right now. Piplup and Shinx walked up to each other.

"Pip-lup." Piplup greeted happily.

"Shinx." Shinx replied just as happy.

"Hey, since Piplup and Shinx get along so well maybe we should partner up." Angie suggested.

"Sure." Dawn replied happily. She then shivered when she felt something go wrong. "Weird, that feeling. A feeling like something really gross is standing right behind me.".

"Hey there Dawn." A muscular male addressed the bluenette.

"Hey Kendall." Dawn sighed, she isn't fond of the muscular teens attitude from the previous days and has done her best to avoid him.

"Any idea what these biceps are for?" Kendall asked while flexing. Dawn shook her, clearly not amused. "There for protecting you from any of those scary ghost Pokemon.".

"Oh..." Dawn groaned, why is it that creepy guys are hitting on her. First Conway and now Kendall. She is so glad she is partnered with Angie as she would much prefer another girl any day.

"And let's not forget these powerful pecks. When you're scared out of your wits and want to run away, they will be there to stop you." Kendall added as he continued to flex. Both Dawn and Angie sweat dropped. "So, what do you say Dawn? Isn't this an offer you can't refuse?".

"Urg, sorry Kendall but I'm already partnered with Angie." Dawn apologised, secretly glad she was teamed up already.

Kendall felt a blow in his pride, when the academy first started he was the coolest because of his physique but then Rowan mentioned how Ash won Kanto's battle Frontier. Yesterday, he was going to try his luck with the hot blonde with the Azumaril, but Serena turned out to be with Ash already and now his second crush of the academy already has a partner, at least it wasn't Ketchum again or he might end up hurting the little guy. He doesn't hate Ash, but losing both his Academy crush and popularity to him isn't the nicest feeling either.

"It's okay... Let me know if you change your mind." Kendall slumped over and sadly walked away. The two girls looked at each other, before bursting out laughing, talk about a change in personality.

Little does Dawn know, Angie plans to follow the love birds for some sort of dirt on them to hopefully break them up. Normally she wouldn't go to such extreme lengths but after everything her and Ash have been through, it makes sense that they should end up together. It maybe a little Farfetch'd but right now she needs something to keep her going.

Over by the swing set, Brock was stood looking at the list of students. Unfortunately, there are no lovely ladies in his class who haven't already shot him down so looks like he will need to pick someone else.

"Okay... Who will it be?" Brock asked himself.

"Hey Brock." A small nervous male voice drew his attention. Brock turned to the source and smiled.

"What's up Mitchell, what's up?" Brock asked his third roommate.

"Well, ya know how I'm sort of scared of the dark?" Mitchell asked, nervously. Brock nodded in response. "I... Was wondering if, you would be my partner please?".

"Sure Mitchell, I'd be happy too." Brock smiled.

"Great, thanks Brock." Mitchell replied grateful.

* * *

"Huh, I guess I really should chose my partner." Conway spoke to himself.

Honestly, he would've liked to partner up with Dawn. To some extend Serena too, but he isn't the kind of person to break up a happy relationship. Not to mention he hasn't had the time to come up with a counter to Ash's unique battle style and now knowing he has conquered Kanto's battle frontier makes him even more of a threat.

"Ha ha ha ha." A little girls pale hand waved the analysed over in an eerily creepy laugh.

"Huh, me?" Conway asked as he sprinted over to the girl in bushes. "So... You're on the blue team too and you don't have a partner?".

"Let's play, let's play. Let's play, let's play." The ghostly girl's eerier voice slowly grew louder, as her pupils glew purple. Conway gasped but it was too late to escape, he had become hypnotised.

"Okay..." Conway answered in a monotone voice.

* * *

Soon the sun set and the night began. After eating their tea, the groups each moved to their own gates. The red team were in their partners with Ash and Serena in the front of the group. The blue haired assistant and janitor were monitoring this gate.

"The red team will be leaving through this gate while the blue and green teams will leave through different ones. But rest assured that all three are the same distance from the ruins." The assistant explained. "So, let's go rolling.".

"Alright, first team please." The blue-haired janitor requested. Ash and Serena stepped up to the starting line. "Get on your marks and... Go!". As soon as the call was made, Ash and Serena started running down the path hand in hand, with Pikachu and Fennekin by their feet.

"That number one spot is ours, right Serena?" Ash asked in an encouraging right.

"Right." Serena replied back, filled with energy. She even winked at Ash. "But your already my number one.". Ash blushed as a result of Serena whispering the last part and the wink.

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash nervously chuckled. "Just let me know if you get scared. We can always turn back if it gets too much.". Now it was Serena's turn to blush, even though he has his competitive side (which she finds strangely attractive), he is still the same kind caring boy from summer camp, who she loves.

As the two trainers and Pokemon slowed down to a walking pace to ensure they stay on the right path, Pikachu rolled his eyes at the lovey dovey couple. Being the only person... Pokemon, Ash talk to about Serena, he is glad that his best friend found her, but part of him misses the (pretending to be) dense idiot, at least that could get a good laugh out of the electric type.

Fennekin, on the other hand was scared, much like her trainer she has a fear of the paranormal and would like nothing more than to be in front of a warm bright fire on a comfy rug with Ash's Monferno to cuddle up with, although the firefighting type seems so dense that he could be mistaken for a steel type. As she nervously looked around to ensure no ghosts were sneaking up on her, a Haunter chuckled to himself and grabbed the fire types tail with his hand.

"FENNEKIN!" Fennekin cried in shock as she fires off an Ember without any proper aim. It ended up hitting Ash in the face.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Serena asked in shock, before turning to her starter. "Fennekin, why would you just attack Ash like that.".

Fennekin looked at the ground, she didn't mean to attack Ash, but she was startled and just lashed out in shock and fear.

"It's okay Serena, I'm not hurt and Fennekin didn't mean to do it." Ash reassured as he bent down to his girlfriend's starter and scratched her behind the ear. "Did ya, girl?". Fennekin leaned into the affection happily as Ash knows she didn't mean to hurt him. Ash smiled as he stood back up.

"But Ash..." Serena tried to argue, but Ash cut her off.

"Look Serena. I'm absolutely fine. It wasn't the first fire type attack I've been hit with and knowing some of my Pokemon, it probably won't be the last." Ash replied, with a dark chuckle. Serena was not amused at the prospect of Ash being hurt by his own Pokemon. "Now all we need to know is what scared Fennekin.".

Looking to the bush, it started to shake. Ash had his hand on a Pokeball while Pikachu entered a battle stance and sparked his cheeks. Serena, on the other hand, clutched onto Ash's arm and stood slightly behind him in the perfect position to hide from anything scary.

"Haunter!" The purple ghost poison type cried as he popped out of the bush. Serena shirked and hide behind Ash, as Fennekin also shot behind Ash. Ash and Pikachu stared hard at the laughing ghost type.

"It's okay, Serena. Haunter is going to hurt us, are you Haunter." Ash reassured, and reluctantly Serena moved to Ash's side, but she refused to let go of his arm.

"How can you be sure?" Serena asked.

"Haunter, like most ghost types are pranksters." Ash explained. "He wants to scare us for laughs but now that he's pranked us, it is unlikely to work a second time. He will let us continue on and he'll wait for the next pair to prank. Right Haunter?".

"Haunter, Haunter." Haunter nodded his head as his laughter died down. Diving back into the bush, Serena released a breath she did know she was holding.

"Let's keep moving." Ash declared and the trainers and Pokemon started walking down the path. Ash noticed Serena still hadn't let go of his arm and he was unsure if she was still scare or not. It doesn't really matter as he will happily cuddle her any time any place. Wrapping his arm around her should, she wrapped her arms around his chest. They continued the walk-in silence.

* * *

"Next pairing... And go!" The janitor exclaimed as Angie and Dawn ran off down the path showing no signs of slowing down.

"Hurry Dawn, if we keep up this pace then we will be sure to catch up with Ash." Angie exclaimed as she ran at her top speed.

"Hold on, Angie. If Ash and Serena don't already have the token then they will probably just be smooching or something." Dawn replied, slightly winded as they continue at their top speed. "Why would you want to watch that?".

"What! Just forget it and hurry up!" Angie snapped back.

"FENNEKIN!" A shocked and scared Pokemon's voice rang out through the forest.

"That sounded like Serena's Fennekin." Dawn pointed up.

"Then hurry, they must be just up a head!" Angie replied. Just like she predicted, a little ahead they could see Ash covered in soot like he had been hit with some sort of fire type attack, but he was affectionately scratching Fennekin behind the ear. Angie acted quickly and dragged Dawn behind a tree to watch.

"What's the big id..." Dawn was cut off by Angie throwing her hand over the blue-haired girls mouth.

"Quiet, or they'll spot us." Angie hissed in a hushed voice. Honestly, she doesn't know what she wants to achieve. The logical side of her head is telling her to stop now, let Ash and Serena be happy, while remaining friends with them. But her crush side and broken heart is telling to continue with the plan.

"Why are we stopping anyway?" Dawn asked in a hushed voice, while she doesn't want to do this if she was caught she doubts the truth would hold much water and she also wants to know what's gotten into Angie.

"I can't believe it, Serena's Fennekin attack Ash and he isn't even the littlest bit angry." Angie gasped as she figured out what happened. "He should be livid, and why would Serena even let Fennekin do that? He's too good for her.". Her hand quickly covered her mouth when she realised she said too much.

"Hang on, Angie. Do you like Ash?" Dawn asked, with a sly smile.

"Wh-What! Don't be ridiculous." Angie shouted, in her hushed voice as neither wanted to be caught. While the girl said no, her blushing face told a different story.

"You do, it written all over your face." Dawn replied, matter-of-factly. "But why would you even consider falling for someone who is already taken? I mean I did say Serena had a boyfriend the first night we spent here.".

"Um, well... Ya did, but." Angie stuttered, struggling to find the right words.

"But you didn't know it was Ash, and by the time you figured it out you had already fallen for him." Dawn constructed Angie's sentence for her, to which the girl nodded in agreement. Dawn quickly asked herself how in the name of Arceus does Ash have so many females after him: first May; Serena; now Angie and Brock mentioned Misty even had a crush on him. What makes him so special, then again, she doesn't see the attraction in the gender full stop. "It's okay to feel upset and cry Angie, but this is going too far. Nothing you do will split them up, believe me I tried to help another friend in the same situation. Only difference is, Serena was new on the scene and she had been carrying her crush for near on two years.".

"I guess... Your right..." Angie muttered sadly. As the two girls looked back to the couple, they saw a Haunter dive back into the bush. Angie's eyes went red with anger when she saw Ash wrap his arm around Serena and she wrap her arms him. With a new rage wave, she stormed after them, leaving Dawn and Piplup alone.

"Well... That didn't work." Dawn pointed out, with a sweat drop. A little bit away she heard a scream and saw Kendall run off and leave his partner behind, looks like he wasn't the big brave man he portrayed himself as. "Well, might as well finish what we've started.".

"Pip Lup." Piplup nodded in agreement and the two set off down the same path. Haunter jumped out of the bush, in an attempt to scare them but neither even flinched and just continued walking in silence. Haunter was upset that his dramatic prank was a failure.

* * *

At the blue gate, they just saw the last pairing run off.

"Well I guess that's everybody." The female assistant concluded.

"I'm soo sorry!" A female voice shouted as the young women appeared at the gate. "I'm late because I must have dozed off.".

"All ten of the blue team students are on their way to the ruins already." The assistant explained.

"But, you can see I'm not." The girl replied, then it hit the assistant.

"Then that means, there are eleven students." The assistant exclaimed.

* * *

"Ur, um..." Mitchell was on edge as he and Brock walked down the path which passes by Haunter's bush. The ghost poison type was waiting to scare the next passers-by after that blue-haired girl didn't even acknowledge him.

"Haunter!" Haunter cried as he burst out of the bush. Mitchell looked ready to run while Brock remained still and stared the ghost Pokemon down.

"Save me Brock!" Mitchell pleaded, clearly scared. Brock put a reassuring hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Relax, I've got just the thing for them." Brock reassured as he pulled a cloth basket out of his bag. Taking a step towards the ghost poison type, he placed it on the ground before opening it and stepping away. It contained some sort of Pokemon food.

Haunter flew down to the food before sniffing it. His eyes light up and he began to devour it like a savage Arcanine. Brock looked at Mitchell who was clearly trying to calm down after their encounter.

"I made it earlier, it special Pokemon food designed for ghost types." Brock explained. Mitchell nodded in understanding before the two set off again.

* * *

"You know Piplup, I've been thinking." Dawn addressed her starter, who looked at her with curiosity which edged her to continue. "Maybe I should tell someone how I really feel. I know they would be supportive. But... It's just not the easiest conversation to start.".

"Piplup." Piplup nodded in understanding. In all honesty, he can't say that he knows exactly what Dawn is feeling although he gets the idea of it from there previous conversations but he fully supports her and does believe she should tell someone else, maybe someone who can give her some proper advice.

"Hold on a minute." Dawn stopped in her tracks.

Piplup thought she was trying to duck out of the subject again and was going to go on a long rant at her. The coordinator moved her flash light to light up a different nearby path when they both saw Conway walking down the path by himself. While Dawn isn't a massive fan of his, she is interested to know why he also doesn't have a partner.

"Come on Piplup, let's see what that is all about." Dawn told her starter and the two set off of the path towards Conway.

"This way... Over here..." The ghost girl spoke in an eerily chilling voice.

"Okay, over here." Conway repeated in a monotone voice. The girl walked off a cliff and onto the open air. It wasn't like she was flying but more like she was on some sort of invisible ground.

"Come on, come on." The ghost girl encouraged as she creepily waved her hand. Conway continued to walk and was aiming straight for the edge of the cliff. He got closer and closer when his first foot went off the side and he started to fall.

"DUSK!" A Pokemon's hand appeared out of no-where and grabbed the young males hand before he could fall any further. The sudden jolt was enough to snap Conway back to reality, who screamed when he saw the massive drop below him. The Pokemon quickly pulled him back to safety, where he fell to his knees and panted heavily.

"You scared me." Conway panted. The Pokemon came into full view, which scared him even more. With a terrified scream, he fainted.

"Dusk..." The ghost type sweat dropped before he spotted the ghost girl in the air. "Noir.". The ghost girl floated away and seemed to disappear. The ghost type looked in the direction the girl left in trying to think of where she will go next.

"Huh!" Dawn gasped when she saw Conway unconscious with the ghost type next to him. "Conway!". The ghost type swiftly turned around and sweat dropped despite knowing he just saved this boy, that is going to be hard to explain to this girl.

"Dusk..." The ghost type sighed, trying to think of the best way to put this.

"Alright, what did you do to Conway!?" Dawn asked, angrily while Piplup added his own anger into the mix. The ghost quickly shook his hands and head in a way to say no to the accusation before floating into the air and disappearing.

Dawn decided she could worry about the ghost later and quickly ran down to his side. She said his name and started to shake him to wake him up. Slowly but surely, he came back to reality.

"What was that?" Conway asked as his senses returned to him. "Do you know?". Dawn pulled her Pokedex out and found the Pokemon in question.

 _Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon and the final evolved form of Duskull. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well._

"A few more steps and I'm afraid I would've ended up in the spirit world too." Conway admitted, after hearing the dex entry.

"Yeah, that was a close one." Dawn agreed.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Conway asked, as he looked around. "The girl I partnered with.".

"But Conway, you were alone." Dawn confessed.

"That can't be, I was just following her." Conway replied, then both came to the same conclusion.

"You don't think, Dusknoir. Took her to the spirit world, do you?" Dawn asked, in a panicked tone.

"Ah, then we would have a big problem." Conway gasped. Piplup also grew more concerned.

* * *

"Were almost to the summit ruins." Ash exclaimed as he looked down to his girlfriend.

They were still in there embrace from after they encountered the Haunter. He smiles when he saw Serena yawn in response, she looks so cute and innocent right now and he is happy that she isn't scared out of her mind. In fact, other than Haunter they haven't seen any other ghost type Pokemon.

"Mys..." A faint voice groaned.

"Ash, did you hear that?" Serena asked, half asleep unsure if she actually heard something or if it was all in her head.

"Yeah, it sounds like it is in that rock." Ash replied.

Before either could react properly, another ghost Pokemon made themselves known by jumping out of the rock.

"Mystreavus!" The Pokemon screeched, causing both trainers to jump.

Ash instinctively pulled Serena close while she attempted to hid in the embrace. The Pokemon was a Mystreavus, who started laughing as she was able to prank the couple. Seeing as hardly anyone has actually came by tonight hasn't been the scare fest she was hoping for. Mystreavus used a screech attack.

"Ash... I'm scared." Serena whimpered as she clutched his closer.

"Don't worry, let's get out of here." Ash comforted. The two trainers and Pokemon started running away. While Ash would normally stay and battle said Pokemon, he promised Serena he would protect her and starting a fight isn't the best way to do that.

Behind a tree, Angie saw the whole thing and while she wanted to laugh at Serena's reaction she could only frown at Ash's actions. If she has learned one thing about him while at this academy it's that he doesn't give up but now he is running away all because Serena is scared.

"Dusknoir!" The ghost type appeared in front of Angie with a loud cry.

"Aaaahhhh!" Angie cried as she shot off in a panicked, unknowingly towards the ruins.

"Serena... Are you okay?" Ash asked as they came to a stop in a clearing.

"Yeah... Thank you Ash." Serena replied, gratefully. Standing on her tippy toes because of the height difference, she planted a small peck on his lips. "But... Where are we?".

"I don't know..." Ash admitted.

"Y-you mean were lost?" Serena asked, scared.

"Yeah..." Ash admitted. "But don't worry, I'll get you back to the school grounds.".

Serena blushed and buried her head into Ash's chest while hugging him. A lot of people wouldn't put up with her sacredly Meowth attitude and just leave her but not Ash, he has supported her this far and she knows he wouldn't leave her, she really has the best boyfriend.

"This way... This way..." The ghost girl gloated barely visible from within the forest.

"The ruins are that way? Thank you." Serena replied, but Ash looked sceptical. "What is it Ash?".

"I don't recognise her from the academy." Ash replied. "And why would she be out here by herself?".

"I don't know Ash, but surely she is our best chance to get back." Serena replied.

"Your right..." Ash replied as he wrapped his arm around. "Just stay close to me, so we don't get separate.". Serena smiled and pecked his check.

"Deal." Serena replied, and the couple followed the girl into the dark forest.

* * *

"Strange, we don't have any records of a Dusknoir and all the ghost Pokemon in the mountains have been certified as we have there Pokeballs inside." Professor Rowan explained to the group of frantic students. Brock and Mitchell were in this group as they too encountered the Gripper Pokemon, along with Dawn and Conway.

"What do you think that Dusknoir is doing here?" Dawn asked Brock, worried.

"However, an incident did take place the other day. When we were doing some reservations." Rowan continued, as he flashed back to when the crane accidentally broke a wall revealing the ruins. "We discovered a cave deep within a stone wall. And some think it could be the legendary entrance to the spirit world.".

"Entrance to the spirit world!" Dawn, Brock and several other exclaimed in unison.

"Right." Rowan nodded in agreement. "The Pokedex states that Dusknoir will take people with it back to the spirit world, and if that is where the Dusknoir originates from then it is possible that Dusknoir wishes to take someone back with it.".

All the students looked at one another uneasy, as they waited for someone to stand up. Conway did.

"I have reason to believe that it might've already abducted a girl." Conway explained, earning several gasped from the other students. Rowan looked at the ground deep in thought, trying to think of the best way to handle this situation.

* * *

Running up the stair case, Ash; Serena; Pikachu and Fennekin were relieved to find that the girl really did lead them to the ruins. Now all they had to do is get the token and make it across the finish line. Soon they stood atop the ruins where the meddle lay, in front of a mysterious cave.

"Hmm, we've final made it." Ash sighed in relief. He then turned to his girlfriend. "Do you want to do the honours?".

Serena blushed, even though Ash practically carried her through this whole thing experience he is letting her get the medal. It might seem small on the surface but to her it means the world. Nodding her head, she left the embrace and made her way up to the medal.

Angie was red with anger, why though? She has never been so angry at someone in her life. Sure, she has been competitive and rubbed people up the wrong way, but never has she been so angry with a single person. Then again, she has never had a crush before and never had her heart broken. All that pain is because of one person, Serena. If she had been honest from the start, then Angie could've avoided falling for Ash. Or if she wasn't here then she would have Ash all to herself but no, she had to show up and ruin everything. In a fit of anger Angie charged at Serena who was stood over the medals. No-one noticed the ghost girl float in front of the cave.

"No, you don't!" Angie shouted at Serena. Running up to the honey-blonde girl, she pushed Serena off the platform and swiped the first token. Fennekin ran to her trainer's side.

"What the... Angie!?" Ash exclaimed as he saw his rival push his girlfriend away.

Angie quickly came to her senses when she heard her name, what did she just do? She tried to physically hurt Serena and all over some boy she has known less than a week. What has gotten into her. Suddenly, a multi-coloured vortex appeared within the cave which started to suck everything in, including Angie. Acting on instinct Ash shot forward and grabbed her hand while holding onto a rock with his other hand. While Pikachu hide behind a wall to stop being sucked in.

"ASH!" Serena shouted who was safely tucked behind a wall because Angie pushed her down there. Despite a couple of little cuts, she is completely fine.

"Hold on Serena!" Ash replied as he struggled to hold onto Angie as the portal picked up more power.

"Dusknoir!" The ghost Pokemon cried as he reappeared. Ash cursed his luck, of course this ghost would show up at this time. He needs to take it down but he is unable to reach any of his Pokeballs and Pikachu is in no position to battle. If only he had something to get them to release themselves... That's it.

"Who wants sap!?" Ash shouted. With that very weird question asked, a flash of light shot of Ash's belt as a Pokemon released himself, it was Heracross.

"Hera-Cross." Heracross cried as he landed on the platform. Due to his great physical strength, he is able to stand tall without the portal pulling him in. He looked around confused, this definitely doesn't look like sap time.

"Sorry for tricking you Heracross." Ash apologised. "But can you battle, Dusknoir? I will get you some sap and explain when this is over.".

Heracross nodded in understanding as this is clearly a dire situation. Looking around he spotted the ghost type in front of the portal which is pulling his trainer and everything else in. To start off the fight, Heracross had his horn glow white as he stuck it into the ground, lifting up a massive chunk of rock it went flying towards the ghost type. Heracross used Megahorn.

Dusknoir acted on impulse and fired a Shadow Ball behind himself to destroy the chunk of rock into a bunch of pieces. He really doesn't need to deal with this right now, and he unleashed a Psychic attack to try and restrain his opponent.

As Heracross felt himself being pushed to the ground by the psychic type attack, he cried in pain. Hold on, this isn't that painful. It is only holding him back. Powering up another Megahorn, Heracross used the bug type energy to deflect the psychic type attack.

Dusknoir became dazed as his Psychic wave was sent backwards towards him. This bug is a lot tougher then he looks, he is going to need to even beat him in battle or open his eyes as that strength could come in handy. Clenching both of his fists, the became covered in fire, he was using a double Fire Punch.

Heracross saw the ghost Pokemon racing towards his and had his own claws glow black with a purple outline, while at the lab he has learnt a couple new tricks and this one should help against the Gripper Pokemon, he was using Shadow Claw. The two Pokemon started clashing their physical attacks back and forth, while a couple would land their marks, the majority would end up clashing with the opponent's attack.

"Angie... Just don't let go of my hand." Ash told his rival as it became more and more difficult to keep them both from falling into the portal.

"Come on, let's play. Come on, let's play." The ghost girl requested. Angie saw the physical pain Ash was in as he struggled to hold onto the rock and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ash... It's no use... Just let me go." Angie pleaded with tears in her eyes. "If you don't, you'll end up going with me.".

"No way!" Ash declared. "I won't ever give up, even if that means for ever.". Sure, she might've just pushed Serena but in hindsight she really saved her from being sucked in as well. In reality, he owes Angie everything because she saved his entire world. Even if she didn't he wouldn't just leave someone in this situation, he is just not that kind of person.

"Huh, forever!" Angie exclaimed. Ash can't really mean that can he. She just pushed his girlfriend and now here he is, risking his life for her. Part of her can't help but think that he really does feel the same way. No one noticed when Professor Rowan or the students showed up.

As Heracross and Dusknoir continued to trade blows back and forth, the ghost type realised that this is pointless even if he could best the bug in battle, he would be too tired to do anything and it would take too long. Cancelling his Fire Punches, he grabbed a hold of both of the bugs arms, cringing from the pain of the Shadow Claw, that attack too was cancelled moments later. Heracross looked his opponent as he anticipated the next move.

"Dusk Dusk, Dusknoir. Dusk." Dusknoir explained. Heracross let the ghost types words sink, as he looked around. Dusknoir is right, instead of wasting time fighting he should be helping his trainer before he is pulled into the magic portal thing.

"Hera." Heracross nodded in agreement.

Dusknoir floated towards the portal before doing a U-Turn and grabbing Angie. Bringing her to Ash, he used his body to cover the two from the full force, sticking his bottom appendage into the ground as support against the force.

"Wha- the... Dusknoir is protecting us." Ash exclaimed as he looked around. From the student's reactions, it is clear that they are surprised by this turn of events.

Ash finally found what he was looking for, he saw Heracross stood over the top of the portal, and from the angle the force clearly wasn't even touching him. Despite Dusknoir's best efforts he began getting pulled into the portal along with Ash and Angie. Heracross knew he had to act quickly. Powering up another Megahorn, he stuck his horn into the ground above the portal. Using all his strength he pushed as hard as he could to break the platform in two. He was able to force the front half of the platform over and used it to block the portal, with it only taking the ghost girl before shutting off.

As the wind stopped, Dusknoir was able to relax and Heracross swooped down to his trainer, landing on Ash's head he begins to suckle on it like he would a tree for sap. Ash laughed at his bug types affection as Pikachu joined in the celebration.

"Ash... You saved me..." Angie whispered with a blush as she looked at the laughing boy with his two Pokemon. Ash smiled down at her, not noticing the blush because of the lack of light.

"Of course, you saved Serena so I owe you everything." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin. As soon as he finished saying it, Ash stood up and ran over to his girlfriend to check on her. Angie's face fell slightly, she honestly didn't mean to save Serena and was actually trying to harm her, but even after Ash saved Angie's life, he ran straight back to Serena's arms. Soon the green haired girl found Brock and Dawn standing over her.

"You okay, Angie?" Dawn asked sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Angie muttered sadly.

"Don't look down, so what if Ash doesn't feel the same." Brock butted in. "Even if Serena wasn't here, he would just be acting dense like he uses to until he found her.".

"Wha-..." Angie exclaimed shock. Before she looked at Dawn with pure rage. "Dawn, you didn't!".

"Don't look at me." Dawn defended herself.

"She didn't have to." Brock replied. "The love doctor always knows... Plus your blush gives it away.".

"So, you know what an idiot I've been." Angie muttered as she looked at the ground. Her Shinx ran up to her and licked her cheek in a comforting manor.

"Hey, everyone has done stupid stuff because of a crush." Brock replied. "I've lost count how many times I've done it. But that doesn't mean you should just give up, you will find the right guy eventually.". Angie smiled sadly as she hugged her electric type.

Professor Rowan went over to check on Ash and Serena. He ended up sweat dropping when he saw them locking lips on the ground as he saw tongue shaped objects poke against both their cheeks. It didn't take a genius to figure out what kind of kissing they are doing. He turned around and decided to leave them to their activity as they are clearly not paying him or anything else any attention.

Pikachu; Fennekin and Heracross were all sat in a group and both of Ash's Pokemon sweat dropped when the fire type asked them for an in with Ash's Monferno. After everything that just happened, that is what she is thinking about.

Conway made his way over to Dusknoir, who was clearly exhausted from what took place.

"I guess I owe you an apology. I thought you tried taking me to the spirit world when you were really saving us." Conway apologised.

"Dusknoir." The ghost type closed her eye, and nodded his head as a sign that he has forgiven and forgot.

"Ya know, I was think. Would you like to join my team?" Conway suggested. "I could really use a strong ghost type, and... Like I said, I owe you my life.".

Dusknoir seemed deep in thought about the offer, sure he is supposed to guard this land from the spirit world but that only opens up every hundred years and even if he is around for the next time it opens up, a younger Pokemon would've been trained to take his place as he would be old and not in prime position to take that force on again. Not to mention, having a trainer and something to work towards could be fun.

"Dusknoir." Dusknoir nodded, to show he is accepting the young man's offer. Conway smiled as he pulled out a spare Pokeball and taped it against the gripper Pokemon, the ghost type was sucked in and it instantly dinged. Conway used his Pokedex and decided to transfer his Heracross back for the time being, before clipping his Pokeball to his belt.

* * *

 ** _And... Done. So, what do you think? Personally, this is just a stepping stone for next chapter which I am really looking forward to. Plus, I gave a subtle hint to who I will pair Dawn with, I want to point out that this is the first time I am doing a pairing like this and I want to try and make it as realistic as possible (that doesn't mean it will represent everybody who goes through something like this), and I don't mean for it to cause any sort of offence in any way shape or form. As for Angie's actions, I wanted to portray someone going through heartbreak and as such acts without thinking, I think everyone has been there and if you haven't then you will at some point. Granted, maybe you didn't go to the same lengths that she did but the point is she was driven by pain and jealousy and her story arc isn't over yet so no worries. By the way, I did have a reason for bringing Heracross in other then it being my favourite Pokemon. Plus, after seeing Conway had a Dusknoir in the Sinnoh League I figured it would be nice to make this one that one. Any who, next chapter is: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team. Which I am looking forward to. Hope you enjoy it, see ya next time..._**


	10. One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, now time for the final part of the summer Academy arc. This has something I have been looking forward to introducing and I need to thank one of the readers for suggesting it, GA Pokemon Fan. We see another old Pokemon of Ash's, one which I wasn't going to bring in until the Kalos episode: Bonnie on the Defence. Although I was stumped about the best way to introduce it, so I took a few liberties with the episode. Well, might as well get started, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... No matter how hard I try-Athalon (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **10:** **One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team:**

"Students, it is my honour and pleasure to announce the final activity for this year's Pokemon Summer Academy." Rowan announced over the speaker. "It is without a doubt our biggest programme, the Pokemon Triathlon. And everything you have learnt this week will play a key role.".

"The starting line is here at the Academy and everyone will start simultaneously." The blue haired assistant explained to the red team. "We have prepared a Pokeball for each of you, but you won't know which Pokemon it will contain beforehand.".

"Like what we did on the first day." Serena concluded.

"Which means we work with whatever Pokemon pops out." Dawn added.

"You will ride the chosen Pokemon through the forest and towards this lake." The assistant continued. "Here you shall swap your current Pokemon for a water type, which you'll ride across the body of water.".

"So, it's the luck of the draw, both times." Brock reasoned.

"Exactly." The assistant replied, before continuing. "Once you have crossed the water, you will return the Pokemon to the assistant before the marathon starts. You run it with one of your own Pokemon, and under no circumstances can you attack another participant.".

"This is going to be awesome." Ash declared, as he looked to Pikachu on his shoulder. "Right buddy?".

"Pika Pi." Pikachu agreed.

"Finally, the points are allocated like this." The assistant continued. "First place gets fifty points; second place gets thirty points and third place gets twenty points. Good news for the red team, as the total amount of points is including all the team's participants.".

"Wow, so that means if we do well then we can over take the blue team." Angie reasoned.

"Great, we're going to show them." Ash declared. "Me and Pikachu are going straight for the top.". Angie smiled seeing his determination, despite pushing Serena yesterday at the ghost race both parties were thankful to her as it stopped her from being dragged into the portal, not realising the initial intention behind it.

"Don't be so sure, Ash." Serena butted in. "If this race is luck of the draw then I want to win it too, and so you will have to settle for second place.".

"Is that so?" Ash asked, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Serena sneaky stole a peck on his lips.

"Yep." Serena replied, confidently. "Wanna make it, _interesting_?".

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ash asked, as the tone in Serena's voice made him lose all confidence.

"The loser has to do something for the winner, no arguments." Serena replied with a triumphant smirk.

Ash smiled and stole a peck on Serena's lips.

"You're on." Ash replied, that doesn't sound too bad of a bet. "Don't worry, I want make you do too much.".

"Thank you..." Serena replied, before a smirk crossed her face. "Just don't expect me to make the same promise.". Ash sweat dropped scared to think about what Serena will make him do.

Angie looked at the couple upset, even though they are a couple being competitive was what she did with Ash. Now, Serena is taking that away as well, what else does she want to take?

* * *

Everyone is at the starting line. Dawn; Serena and Angie returned Piplup; Fennekin and Shinx respectively, while Conway told Dawn he considered her to be his biggest rival.

"Alright, let's put this Pokemon triathlon in motion." Rowan declared at the starting line. Lifting a flare gun up. "Get set... Go!". On the go he pulled the trigger to signal the race starting.

As everyone set off, Ash; Serena and Angie were neck and neck in the lead with Dawn; Brock and Conway following shortly behind. Serena was the first one to make it to the stand with the Pokeballs, and she quickly grabbed the closest one without much thought.

"I choose you!" She shouted, borrowing her boyfriend's call. She released the Pokemon and to her dismay, it was a Rhyhorn. "... Oh, goodie.". At least her stupid mother's lessons will be a little help.

She slowly approached the ground rock type from the front before kneeled by his side and stroking his horn. She knows that she has to gain the Rhyhorn's approval before she can even think about riding it.

As Serena did this, Ash; Angie; Dawn; and Brock all grabbed their Pokeballs. Throwing them, Ash had a Spoink, Angie had an Ariados, Dawn had a Dodrio and Brock had an Onix. Those four-started riding their Pokemon as Serena hoisted herself onto Rhyhorn's back and slowly guided it too turn around.

"Yeah, giddy up." Ash called as Spoink bounced along with the raven-haired boy on his back.

"Let's move it!" Angie cheered as she rode on the bugs back which was neck and neck with the psychic type.

Suddenly a massive cloud of dust broke through the four leads and zoomed into first place. Leaving Ash; Angie; Dawn and Brock all in the dust. It was hard to make out but it looked like Serena riding the Rhyhorn.

"Alright it's the last day of the Pokemon Summer Academy." The blue haired assistant announced into a microphone from a hot air balloon. He was acting as the commentator for the race. "While first place can't be made out due to their speed, the group behind consists of: Ash; Angie; Dawn and Brock all from the red team. But can any of them catch the speed demon in the lead?".

A second wave of trainers collected their Pokemon which consisted off: A Tauros; Camelrupt; Blastoise; Drapion; Ursering and Shiftree. Although coming up behind this second group was a mighty Garchomp.

"Arg! You all better get out of the way!" The boy on the dragons back cried.

The Camelrupt in the lead took a dive to avoid the Garchomp, which caused it to erupt. The startled the dragon and chaos ensued with almost all the Pokemon launching off an attack in fear and causing a massive crash.

"Whoa, were looking at a multi people and Pokemon pile on the field." The blue haired assistant announced.

In front of the pile up, a Dugtrio burst out of the ground with Conway on its back.

"I had a feeling that travelling underground was the only way to go." Conway smirked as they dug back underground.

* * *

Serena was the first to arrive at the water section and got off Rhyhorn, returning him to his Pokeball. As much as she hates to admit it, she is quite adept at handling them, she just doesn't enjoy it. She quickly traded the Pokeball with one of a water type.

"Let's see whose next!" Serena called as she released her water type. With an elegant cry, it was revealed to be a beautiful Milotic. "So, beautiful...". The sea snake lowered her head and Serena climbed up. The duo started swimming across the water as Ash and the others showed up. Ash caught a glimpse of his girlfriend riding the most beautiful of Pokemon before they disappeared.

"Put your tongue away." Brock chuckled.

Ash quickly snapped out of his trance and the group of four returned their Pokemon, quickly swapping their Pokeballs. Ash released his first to find a Mantyke. He quickly jumped on its back and sped after his girlfriend.

"Oh no you don't." Angie cried as she released her Lapras. Soon those two were off after the Pallet Native. "Quick Lapras, we have to beat Ash.".

As soon as that name was mentioned, the water ice type looked shocked. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out the familiar silhouette of her old trainer. Putting her foot down she soon became neck and neck with Ash and Mantyke. To both trainer's surprise, Lapras didn't try to overtake him and just began to nuzzle her head against the raven-haired boy.

"Hahaha, your friendly, aren't you?" Ash laughed. "But we're still gonna win, full speed ahead Mantyke.".

Mantyke sped up but Lapras was not about to lose her trainer again after so long. The two-remained neck and neck and despite Angie's pleas for Lapras to take the lead, the water ice type refused to stop showing Ash affection.

"I wonder what's going on with that Lapras..." Dawn wondered as she rode on a Sharpedo's back.

"I wonder..." Brock replied thoughtfully as he rode on a Feraligatr back. He can remember when Ash travelled the Orange Islands without him and Ash mentioned that he had made friends with a certain Pokemon during that journey but it couldn't be the same one, could it?

To Dawn's surprise, A Floatzel rose from in front of her and Sharpedo, with Conway on its back.

"It's Conway." Dawn gasped.

"Guilty as charged." Conway replied. "Well my dear, I will need to catch up with you later.". He laughed creepily as Floatzel dived back under the water.

* * *

"Thank you, Milotic." Serena thanked.

She returned the water type and released her own Fennekin. She was in the lead. To her surprise a Floatzel jumped out of the water and landed on the land with Conway climbing off his back. He was surprised to find Serena here.

"Well, would you look at that. I guess my time would've been spent better analysing you." Conway concluded as he turned Floatzel and let his own Slowking out.

Serena was creeped put by this guy.

"Don't even think about it." Serena replied before turning to her fire starter. "Come on Fennekin, let's go.". The honey blonde girl and fire fox ran off, shortly followed by Conway and Slowking.

"Oh no he doesn't." Ash cried as he landed on ground. Quickly returning Mantyke he took off after Conway and Serena, knowing how that guy creeps his girlfriend out.

"Calm down, Lapras." Angie cried.

She tried to recall the transport Pokemon but she was having none of it. In her fit, she froze half the lake, causing another crash with Dawn and Brock involved. She also froze Angie and the assistant in place before freezing the land and skating across it to try and catch up to her trainer.

"And the final stretch begins with Serena leading the pack. Followed by Conway and then Ash." The assistant announced. "But what is this, the Lapras has joined the race and put the other competitors on ice. What could've gotten into the loving and caring water ice type?".

"Go and pick on someone else!" Serena cried as Conway creepily stalked behind her.

"Once I start keeping tabs on someone, I don't stop." Conway laughed. Ash caught up.

"Leave Serena alone, or else." Ash ordered, getting himself in between the creepy guy and his girlfriend.

Coming up behind them, Lapras saw that her trainer was not happy with how this guy was approaching that girl and decided to do something about it, if Ash taught her anything, it's that you should always be happy to help. With another Ice Beam, she froze Conway and Slowking in his tracks. Now, Serena; Ash and Lapras take the top three spots. As they ran into the cave.

Nothing significant happened in the cave except Ash and Serena were neck and neck with Lapras struggling to keep up. Running onto the school grounds it looked like it would be a photo finish... Until.

"Lapras!" The transport Pokemon cried as she ran into Ash.

Knocking Serena over the line first, Ash; Pikachu and Lapras took a solid second place. As all participants were dazed, Lapras continued to nuzzle against her trainer which was really confusing Ash. This Lapras isn't just friendly, it is like she knows him...

"In first Place, we have Serena and Fennekin." The assistant declared as Rowan waved the flag. "And in second its Ash and Pikachu.".

"Well done, you two." Rowan praised as he approached the two trainers and three Pokemon.

"Hehehe, thanks Professor." Ash laughed as he couldn't get up due to Lapras nuzzling against him. "But what is up with this Lapras?".

"I don't know, I caught her in the Orange Archipelago after she fended off poachers while her school escaped." Rowan explained. "While she has always been gentle, I haven't seen her be affectionate like this before.".

Ash looked into the water ice types eyes as she looked back. A giant grin broke out as he jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"It is you, Lapras!" Ash cheered.

"Pardon me?" Rowan coughed, interrupting.

"Ya see, I knew Lapras back when she was an infant." Ash explained. "She was separated from her school then because of a storm and we travelled around the Orange Archipelago together. I ended up letting her go to re-join them, where she became the new leader.".

"Hmm, very well. Here is Lapras' Pokeball." Rowan replied as he handed the Pokeball. All the other competitors were back as well as the assistance with the Pokeballs. "No-body was seriously injured but because of the pile ups we had to call them out of the race.".

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, as he held Lapras' Pokeball in his hand.

"Of course, Lapras has seemed to choose you as her trainer all by herself." Rowan replied. "Now, everyone is invited to the end of camp bonfire tonight.".

"Alright, I've reunited with... Lapras." Ash cheered as he held the Pokeball out, Pikachu and Lapras cheered from behind striking poses. Ash used his Pokedex and selected to send Buizel's Pokeball to the lab.

Serena smiled and once they were done celebrating she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips into his. Ash held her waist as he returned the kiss, while Pikachu and Lapras caught up...

* * *

At the bonfire, Ash was spending time catching up with Lapras, while Brock and Dawn stood near the fire. Angie was off to the side, and Serena decided to go and join her for a final goodbye.

"Angie, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"It's all over." Angie replied.

"Huh?" Serena questioned.

"You know, over." Angie replied. "It's the last night.".

"Yeah... Of course." Ash replied.

"I must've gone to the Summer Academy a million times before." Angie replied.

"Really?" Serena questioned. "So how does this one stacks up to the others?".

"In a lot of ways, it is the best one yet." Angie replied. "But in other... I'm just glad it is over.".

"How come?" Serena asked.

"Well... I got to meet Ash." Angie replied. "Not only is he an awesome trainer, but he also saved my life when that portal opened.".

"Well Angie, you also saved my life..." Serena replied. "I still need to thank you for that.".

"You don't need to thank me for that Serena... Really." Angie sighed. "... If anything, I owe you an apology for that day.".

"An Apology?" Serena questioned. "How come...".

Angie turned bright red, how can she apologies for being jealous and going psycho stalker on the girlfriend of her crush without giving the information away?

"It... Doesn't matter why, just sorry." Angie hastily replied. The green haired girl stood up and started walking away, while looking at the ground. Angie stopped and looked at Serena one last time. "And Serena... Take care of Ash, alright.".

* * *

 ** _And... Done. So, now the summer Academy is over and Ash has Lapras back with him. Expect another released Pokemon to show up soon. Would you like a scene where Ash introduced Serena to his mum or would you like that just in the background, I'm fine either way. Plus, the more I think about it, I think I will start introducing none cannon Pokemon for Ash so here's my plan, Ash is going to trade all but one of his Tauros so he can have thirty Pokemon. Just no legendries, so go and suggest them although only a few of them will be introduced at a time. just know I am less likely to make them appear if they originate from Unova or Kalos. Next chapter will be: Playing the Levelling Field. See ya next time..._**


	11. Playing the Leveling Field

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the episode where Ash meets Fantina. We also see Lapras in her first battle. Thank you all for the suggestions for Pokemon Ash should get, I will be giving him an eeveelution so tell me which one, (just not Sylveon for obvious reasons) and keep the suggestions coming. Now that is done, let's get started, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... I'm just not on that level (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **10:** **Playing the Levelling Field:**

It was early in the morning and Ash was slowly coming around. Popping one eye open, he can see Serena resting her head on his chest with one arm wrapped around his back and the other hand lay upon his peck. After Serena won the triathlon she cashed in the bet they made, making Ash sleep without a shirt on.

He smiled and leaned his head over to Serena and kissed her delicately on the lips. Although it is random who wakes up first, they always wake the other one up this way. After a few seconds, Ash felt Serena kiss back and he reluctantly pulled back. Serena's eyes opened and she smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

"Good morning." Ash smiled at her.

"Whenever with you." Serena replied. She pushed herself up and kissed him again.

Ash's hands wrapped around her waist as Serena snaked her own arms around his neck. The couple continued to kiss until they needed to part for air. Serena saw the clock on the bed-side table and smiled.

"Ya know Ash, we still have over an hour before Brock and Dawn get up." Serena informed as she snuggled into him.

"Hehehe, ya see. I wanted to call Professor Oak to swap Heracross for Gliscor, seeing as Lapras is taking up Buizel's spot for the time being." Ash explained with a nervous chuckle. "He likes me too call at this time because of the time difference between Kanto and Sinnoh.".

"Oh, I get it." Serena replied. "We better get ready then.". With a quick peck on the lips Serena got up and grabbed her clothes before entering the bathroom to change. Ash smiled before getting dressed himself.

Once both of them were dressed, they walked hand in hand to the video phones. Going through the lobby, they found the only people awake were Nurse Joy and Chansey. Ash sat down at the screen and called the lab, as Serena stood off to the side. After a quick hello, Ash informed Oak about Lapras re-joining the team and they swapped Gliscor for Heracross. Ash's current team is: Pikachu; Lapras; Staravia; Turtwig; Monferno and Gliscor.

"Now Ash, your mother has asked me to tell you to call home more often." The professor informed. "Ever since she learnt your using your old team along with your Sinnoh team she has been upset since you've been calling the lab and not her.".

"Okay professor, I'll give her a call right now." Ash replied.

"Very good." The professor replied. "Take care now... Hey Muk, stop that.". The professor was cut off by Ash's poison type who body slammed the poor Professor.

With the first phone call over, Ash dialled in the second number for his home. It took about thirty seconds before the screen lit up with a middle-aged women.

"Hello Ketchum residence." The female voice appeared through the speaker before the middle-aged brunette appeared on the screen.

"Hey mum, its me." Ash greeted. He just realised this is the first time he spoke with his mother since reuniting with Serena, this is going to be the time every man dreads, when the love of his life and his mother meet for the first time.

"Ash dear, I'm glad I was able to reach you." Delia replied.

"Mum is everything alright?" Ash asked.

"Of course, dear." Delia replied. "Professor Oak has told me you have been calling a lot recently, rotating some of your older Pokemon in with your Sinnoh team.".

"Hehehe, yeah I have." Ash replied sheepishly.

"So... Why haven't you been calling me as well?" Delia asked in a sweet tone but Ash knows all too well the meaning behind it.

"Oh um, no reason mum." Ash stuttered blushing which caused Serena to giggle at her boyfriend's antics. So far, she has been out of view of the screen but that small bit of laughter was picked up for Delia to hear.

"Ash, is someone there with you?" Delia asked in an accusing tone.

Ash could only blush and nodded in response. Well this is it, one of only two things that scare all men... At least he doesn't need to meet his in laws yet. With a wave of his hand Serena walked over and was in full view of the screen.

"Ash, who is this?" Delia asked in a confused tone. She really has no clue who this girl is, or why Ash was keeping her secret. Not really a big surprise as she has only seen Serena from Photos and although Ash never stopped loving her, he quit talking about her as his mum would tease him. That is one reason he only told Pikachu who he was searching for throughout their journey.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Serena." Serena introduced herself.

"Serena..." Delia mused. "Oh, didn't you go to Professor Oak's summer camp years ago.".

"Yes mum, it's the same Serena." Ash admitted.

"Oh, you were able to find her." Delia smiled. "Hello Serena, my name is Delia, Ash's mother.".

"Nice to meet you." Serena bowed as a sign of respect.

"You know Serena, after that summer camp Ash wouldn't stop talking about you." Delia giggled as her son turned bright red. "You were right honey, she really does look like angel.".

Serena turned bright red as she heard what Ash's mother just said. Sure, they were a couple and both knew they loved each other but did Delia just say Ash thought she looked link an angel.

"Mum, your embarrassing me." Ash whined.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm glad you think I look like an angel." Serena whispered as she pecked his check forgetting they were being watch.

"OH, MY ARCEUS! MY LITTLE BOY HAS HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" Delia shouted. Ash turned bright red and sighed, can Pikachu just use Thunderbolt and wake him up from this nightmare... Please.

* * *

After an embarrassing hour of having his mother asking questions about when they started dating and when everything that comes with it. Needless to say, Ash ended the call when she made them promise not to go too far as she is too young to be a grandmother. After a hearty breakfast and reuniting with Dawn and Brock, the group were ready to leave when they heard a battle from the back of the centre. Running to see it they found a Glameow against a Mismagius.

"Now Glameow, use Shadow Claw!" A familiar female voice shouted.

The normal type jumped towards the ghost as her claw became coated by black energy with a purple outline.

"Dark Pulse!" The other trainer commanded with a heavy ascent.

The ghost type unleashed a beam of dark type energy onto the normal type, who fell to the battle field, unable to land her Shadow Claw.

"Oh wow, its Zoey." Ash exclaimed as he looked at the red headed trainer who had picked up her Glameow.

"But she lost." Dawn mumbled. Turning to see who was speaking, Zoey smiled when they were revealed.

"Hey, it's you guys." Zoey smiled as she stood up. The heavy assented trainer walked beside the aspiring top coordinator.

"These are your friends?" The women asked.

"Yeah." Zoey replied. "I really appreciate what you did for me and all, with you being a top coordinator and all. And having our battle.".

"Oh, dear Zoey. It was an honour as our battle was Très fantastique!" The women replied. "It has been so long since I had a contest battle, you fill me with joy.". The two shook hands as a sign of respect... Until a third person joined in the handshake.

"Oh, my true joy." Brock interrupted in a clearly fake ascent. "If I may be so bold as too...". Lucky Croagunk came to the rescue and stopped Brock with a poison jab before dragging him away. The other three decided to approach before things get awkward.

"Zoey, it is such a shame you had to lose." Dawn told the older girl.

"Yeah, but it was an awesome battle." Ash added.

"Hehehe, by the way ma'am. Sorry about our friend Brock." Serena apologised for the Pokemon breeder's actions.

"It was no trouble at all." The women replied. "But please, call me Fantina. Top coordinator and Hearthome Gym Leader.".

"WHAT!?" Ash exclaimed. "You're the heart home gym leader!".

* * *

The group decided to sit in the Pokemon centre's cafe to talk seeing as two more trainers wished to use the battlefield.

"But Fantina, I don't get why you don't go back to your gym." Ash replied. "I'm pretty sure there are lots of people who would like to challenge you. And that includes me".

The gym leader just continued to sip her tea.

"Sorry but I am training now." Fantina swiftly replied.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Ash replied. "You're a gym leader and a top coordinator.

"That doesn't make much sense to me either." Dawn replied who just so happened to take the last spot next to Zoey. "What will you need to be training for?".

"Well, maybe if you told everyone the same story you told me a while ago than maybe it will help." Zoey spoke up. "I really don't think they will get it otherwise.". No-body seemed to notice a small sparkle in Dawn's eyes as she saw the older coordinator stand up for her-them.

"I guess you're right." Fantina replied, putting her cup of tea on the table. "One day, I had a sort of revaluation. I wanted to become stronger, stronger for every challenger who came to the Hearthome gym. Especially after some of those trainers I previously defeated would come back with fierce determination and then they return for a rematch. Seeing them all again, I felt like I had to win no matter what.".

"Of course, the truly dedicated trainers who wouldn't accept defeat the first-time round were always nearest and dearest to my heart." Brock spoke up adding in his own experience.

"Al-or, you understand my feelings?" Fantina questioned the Pokemon breeder.

"Right." Brock answered. "I used to be the Gym Leader at the Pewter Gym in the Kanto region.".

"Wow, then there is no doubt you understand exactly how I feel." Fantina exclaimed as she stood up. "Even gym leaders are always in training, as they wish to get stronger too.".

"So right." Brock replied.

"So, I gave it a lot of thought and after a while it dawned on me." Fantina continued. "That is the best part of Hearthome gym battles by far.".

"And that's it." Zoey added. "Fantina has been working hard as a travelling trainer. Like us, catching Pokemon. Travelling and gaining all that experience.".

"Mon-sir. Which lead me to discover one thing, I had to develop a new style of battling." Fantina continued. "One which would combine the beauty of contests with the ferocity of the battlefield.".

"A new battle style." Ash muttered.

"So, have you been able to come up with your new battling style yet?" Serena asked.

"No, not quite yet. Young Serena." Fantina replied. "To be honest, I have been tempted to return to my region of birth for more training. The beautiful Kalos region. Although that could lead to me losing my gym.".

"Wow, you're from the Kalos region too?" Serena asked.

"Très fantastique. So, you two are from Kalos?" Fantina asked excited.

"Well, I was born in Kanto but my mum moved us to Kalos for her career as a Rhyhorn racer." Serena explained as she unintentionally clenched her fist. Ash was the only one who noticed this, and he has also noticed Serena tends to get angry whenever her mother is talked about. He will need to get her to open up if he wants to know why. "I never learned the native Kalos language, and left for Sinnoh as soon as I could.".

"Really?" Fantina asked. "Why would you come to Sinnoh, if you are from Kanto originally?".

"Hehehe, you see." Serena giggled as she pecked her boyfriend's check. "I saw Ash compete and win in the Hearthome Tag Tournament on TV. I knew I had to start my journey and come and find him.

"Ooh la la! The region of love has worked its magic yet again." Fantina sang. "Ash, would you do me the honour of battling against me? Any boy who has such a pretty girl travel around the world to be with must be a worthy opponent.".

"Great Fantina!" Ash exclaimed. "I was going to ask you for a battle. All that talk about growing and getting stronger is really inspiring.".

"I would also love to battle you, Fantina." Dawn exclaimed.

"Très regret. But my Pokemon are only strong enough for one battle at the moment and I already challenged Ash, no?" Fantina replied.

"What!" Dawn exclaimed before mumbling the next part. "Only because he happened to have a girlfriend.". Which only Serena seemed to hear as the others started to walk towards the battlefield.

"Don't worry Dawn, like I said. I would be happy to help you find someone." Serena replied before running to catch up with her boyfriend. Dawn blushed and her eyes quickly darted to Zoey to make sure she didn't hear what Serena said.

* * *

"What's the rules, Fantina?" Ash asked.

"How about three Pokemon per side, while you may substitute at any time." Fantina replied. "These are the Hearthome gym rules, and if you happen to be victorious, I would be happy to give you a Relic Badge I happen to have me. Très agree?".

"Sounds good to me." Ash replied. Before mentally running through his mind. " _After all those hours and practise battles against May and Dawn, I know how contest battles work. No doubt Fantina will be using those tactics in this battle as well_.".

"Then as gym leader, I shall choose first." Fantina replied as she gripped her Pokeball. "Al-or Drifloon. Battle position two-sweet.". Out of her Pokeball came the flying ghost type.

"Drifloon!" Ash exclaimed as he gripped his own Pokeball. "Monferno, I choose you!". The firefighting type appeared on the battle field as well.

"Brock? I thought fighting types were weak to flying types." Serena asked. "Why would Ash willingly put himself at a disadvantage?". As she was talking, her Fennekin let herself out so she could watch Monferno battle.

"Because it is a typical Ash move." Brock replied. "Although he is a strong battler, and is honestly the best I've ever seen him. He still works best when battling his own way.".

"Then let's begin." Fantina spoke up. "Drifloon, use Ominous Wind!".

The ghost flying type started spinning and a powerful wind was created.

"Dodge it with Flame Wheel!" Ash shouted.

Monferno burst into flames as he shot off towards the ghost flying type, avoiding the Ominous Wind. As he closed in on Drifloon, she ethoretlessly floated out of the way and used her legs to grab a hold of Monferno before slamming him into the ground.

"What, how did Drifloon dodge that?" Dawn asked.

"Monferno's Flame Wheel was on point, but Driftloon's light body made dodging the physical attack easy." Brock replied with some thought.

"Brock, just wait." Zoey replied. "Fantina is just getting warmed up.".

As soon as Zoey finished speaking, Drifloon spun around and fired another Ominous Wind towards the grounded Monferno who grunted from the blast.

"Wow, she doesn't miss a trick." Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is a top coordinator after all." Zoey reminded.

"Right, she is using all her moves perfectly." Dawn added.

"Ash can still win." Serena replied hopeful.

"Urg, alright Monferno. Use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Monferno grunted as he stood up against the Ominous Wind. Standing his ground, he unleashed a Flamethrower towards the ghost flying type. While Drifloon was able to easily dodge again, it did cancel the Ominous Wind.

"Monferno, that move of yours was superb but get ready for this." Fantina praised. "Use Hypnosis!".

Driftloon's cross lit up before sort of copying itself. Floating through the air, it hit Monferno who soon fell straight asleep.

"Monferno, wake up!" Ash cried.

"Unbelievable. She did the same thing to me." Zoey gasped.

"And now Drifloon, finish Monferno off. Use Psychic!" Fantina hollered.

Driftloon's eyes glew a light blue as the Psychic lifted Monferno into the air. Spinning him around as he slept, Drifloon finished by flinging him at Ash. Catching the firefighting type, Ash discovered Monferno was no-longer asleep but unable to battle.

"Oh no, Ash..." Serena mumbled.

"Fen..." Fennekin also mumbled.

"Looks like Monferno took quite a bit of damage from that Ominous Wind." Zoey analysed.

"Monferno return and get a good long rest. That was some great work." Ash recalled his firefighting type before swapping Pokeballs. "Lapras, I choose you!".

With an elegant cry, the water ice type appeared on the field. Suddenly, Drifloon glew white and evolved into Driftblim. Serena used her Pokedex to scan the new Pokemon:

 _Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon and the evolved form of Drifloon. Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable._

"Now that Driftblim has evolved, this will be that much tougher for Ash." Brock explained.

"Wow, where did Ash get a Lapras?" Zoey asked as she too would like to catch one.

"Ash actually met Lapras back in his travels through the Orange Islands." Brock explained. "Because of Professor Rowan, the two were recently brought back together.".

"Très fantastique. Your Lapras is absolutely beautiful Ash." Fantina praised. "I wouldn't be surprise if she could become a contest star someday.".

"Thanks, Fantina, but this is our first battle together in a long time. So, don't go easy on us." Ash replied as Lapras agreed. Fennekin sadly returned to her Pokeball seeing as Monferno was taken down.

"Very well. Driftblim use, Ominous Wind." Fantina instructed.

Like before, Driftblim started spinning and fired another Ominous Wind at Lapras.

"Ice Beam on the Floor Lapras, to dodge!" Ash instructed.

Lapras fired a beam of ice out of her mouth and quickly covered the field in ice. Sliding across the frozen floor, Lapras easily dodged the Ominous Wind.

"Oh no, Driftblim melt that ice with Will-o-Wisp two-sweet." Fantina gasped.

Drifblim let out a battle cry as several blue flaming balls appeared around her. Firing them down to the field. They missed Lapras but started to melt the ice.

"Quick Lapras, Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Lapras fired a sphere of water at the blimp Pokemon as she finished melting the icy field. Due to her bigger body and being pre-occupied, Driftblim took the attack head on and became confused. The Will-o-Wisp burnt out as the last of the ice field disappeared.

"Now Lapras, finish with Ice Beam!" Ash hollered.

The helpless confused Pokemon could do nothing as Lapras fired another Ice Beam, although this one was directly at the ghost flying type. Striking it head on, Driftblim was in cased in ice and fell onto the battle field, frozen with swirls in her eyes.

"Oh mercy, return Driftblim. You battled well." Fantina returned her ghost flying type.

"Yes, now Ash has evened the score one to one." Serena cheered.

"But Fantina still has two Pokemon left." Brock replied.

"And one of them is her Mismagius, I'm willing to bet." Zoey added.

"Now Mismagius. Battle position, two-sweet." Fantina released her ghost type. The female ghost appeared on the battlefield.

"You alright to keep going, Lapras?" Ash asked.

"Lapras." Lapras let out a powerful but elegant cry.

"Alright, then let's start this off. Ice Shard!" Ash shouted.

An ice ball formed in front of Lapras' mouth before she swung her neck around and fired the speedy ball at the ghost type.

"Stop it with Psybeam." Fantina commanded.

Mismagius unleashed a beam of multicoloured psychic waves. It stopped the Ice Shard in mid-air and destroyed it.

"Counter with Psychic!" Ash shouted.

Lapras' eyes glew light blew and the female transport Pokemon broke the Psybeam apart and went straight for Mismagius.

"Whoa, Lapras can not only use Psychic but she is even strong enough to over power Mismagius' Psybeam." Zoey exclaimed. "My Glameow couldn't even land one attack.".

" _My Pokemon are just as good, if not better_." Dawn thought to herself with an inward pout. While she isn't the sort to get jealous, it is just a natural reaction seeing as Ash is impressing Zoey when she is the coordinator here. That's all it could be about, right?

" _His Lapras can over power Mismagius_." Fantina thought to herself. No, she can't be caught off guard like this. "Dodge it, Mismagius and use Magical Leaf.".

Mismagius floated out of the way of Lapras' Psychic attack before firing several leaves towards the Transport Pokemon which had a multicoloured outline.

"Use Ice Beam and knock them down!" Ash shouted.

Lapras let out another elegant battle cry as she fired an Ice Beam at the incoming Magical Leaves. To both Ash's and Lapras' surprise, the grass type move took the Ice Beam head on and continued to push forward through the ice.

"Oh no, Ash. You see Ash, Magical Leaf is a move that will always hit, no matter what you try." Fantina explained.

"Just like Aerial Ace." Ash gasped.

Before Ash had time to come up with a plan, the Magical Leaf struck Lapras hard. The super effective move, as well as the previous battles and the continuous Ice Beam means she is panting heavily.

"Oui, and now it is time to end it." Fantina replied. "Mismagius, use Power Gem two-sweet.".

Mismagius let out a cry as several glowing orbs surrounded her. With another roar, they fell towards the tired Lapras at a fast pace. Lapras didn't have the time or energy to react and took each hit one after another. Once finished Lapras lay on the field with swirls in her eyes.

"Al-or. Well done Mismagius, beautiful as always." Fantina praised her ghost type.

"Lapras!" Ash cried as he ran to his fallen water ice type. Holding her head in his arms she woke up and let out a sad weak cry. "No Lapras, you were great. Now get a good rest.".

"Oh, Lapras lost. And after beating Driftblim too." Serena sighed.

"Lapras was probably tired after that battle with Driftblim, Serena." Brock tried to cheer up.

"Plus, she was able to overpower Mismagius with Psychic." Zoey added. "She sure is one tough Pokemon.".

"Well now Ash only has one Pokemon left to take on Fantina's two." Dawn interjected.

"While I think Gliscor could work well, we don't know who Fantina's last Pokemon is." Brock replied thoughtfully. "Since Ash doesn't know either, I think he will play it safe and use Pikachu.".

Looking back over the field, both trainers were stood in the trainer boxes with Mismagius floating on the field. Ash looked over the field with a look of pure determination in his eyes. He won't let Monferno's or Lapras' losses go to waste.

"It's you and me buddy." Ash told his electric type. Pikachu nodded in agreement, crouching down waiting for the call. "Alright Pikachu, I choose you!". Hearing his favourite four words, Pikachu jumped onto the field and sparked his checks to show he is ready to battle.

"Ohoho, now you battle with your little Pikachu." Fantina declared. "I am looking forward to this. Let's start with Magical Leaf!".

Mismagius fired another load of Magical Leaves at the electric Mouse.

"Dodge with Quick Attack than use it on Mismagius." Ash instructed.

While Pikachu knows a normal type, move won't affect a ghost type, he trusts Ash. Like a bullet he shot across the field as he the Magical Leaves changed direction and started going after Pikachu like a homing missile.

"What! Ash should know Magical Leaf can't be dodged!" Zoey exclaimed.

"And he should know normal moves won't work on a ghost type move." Dawn added.

"Ash knows what he is doing." Serena replied.

Pikachu jumped at Mismagius and went straight throw her, just like Ash planned. Fantina didn't see a need to make Mismagius dodge seeing as normal moves don't affect her. Unfortunately, for Fantina, the Magical Leaf continued and struck Mismagius who acted as a shield for Pikachu.

"So that was your plan, Ash. Using my Mismagius' Magical Leaf against herself. Very clever." Fantina praised.

"That was actually a really good move. Ash used Mismagius' immunity to ghost type moves to his advantage." Zoey also praised. Although no-body noticed Dawn clench her fist when Zoey praised Ash.

"Told you Ash knew what he was doing." Serena replied with a sense of pride.

"Thanks, Fantina, but this battle is only starting. Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu landed behind the female ghost and fired a powerful electric towards Mismagius.

"Block with Magical Leaf." Fantina instructed.

Several spinning leaves appeared spinning in the air around Mismagius and didn't go flying off like last time. The Thunderbolt hit the first leaf and blocked it. Soon the electricity jumped around the other leaves. Creating an electric circle.

"Now, throw it!" Fantina instructed.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

While he would've used Quick Attack again, he knows a Gym Leader wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Pikachu ended his Thunderbolt and attempted to move out of the way but was hit by the electric circle. Lucky, he was hit by the electricity so he didn't take too much damage

"Fantina did the same thing to me." Zoey gasped.

Pikachu was on one knee, panting heavily as the combined damage and exhaustion from using all the electricity has him pretty tired out.

"Now finish it, Mismagius. Use Dark Pulse!" Fantina shouted.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Fantina gasped as her ghost type launched its dark type move. She was sure Pikachu would be too tired to launch another attack. Pikachu launched another Thunderbolt and it hit the Dark Pulse head on. The two attacks combined and caused an explosion which consumed both Pokemon. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he ran and picked up his starter.

"Oh mercy, return Mismagius. That was a good battle." Fantina returned her ghost type.

"Ash actually beat her Mismagius." Zoey exclaimed, shocked.

"He still lost." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, but my battle was also three on three. And I couldn't even take down one of her Pokemon." Zoey explained. "Guess I really underestimated Ash as a trainer.".

"And now he will be training that much harder than he will challenge Fantina again." Serena replied with a sense of pride. "He won't let this defeat get him down and he will use it to get stronger.".

On the field, Fantina approached Ash who was cradling Pikachu in his arms.

"Thanks, Fantina, that battle was amazing." Ash thanked his opponent.

"No Ash, it is I who should thank you." Fantina replied. "While I have gotten stronger while travelling, I had almost forgotten why I left in the first place. To become a better gym leader.".

"What are you saying?" Ash asked.

"I am going to return to the Hearthome gym, for a while." Fantina replied.

"Your stopping your journey?" Zoey asked as the rest of the group approached.

"Not completely, but I realise I cannot just abandond my gym either." Fantina answered.

"Well than, Fantina. I wouldn't mind going back and challenging you at the Hearthome Gym." Ash replied standing up with Pikachu in his arms.

"It would be an honour, Ash." Fantina replied.

"But first we need some special training." Ash replied. "If this battle proved anything, it's that we aren't strong enough to defeat you yet.".

Fantina bid farewell to everyone while the group returned to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Ash sent Pikachu; Lapras and Monferno to Nurse before sitting with Serena and Brock at a table. While Dawn was talking with Zoey on a separate table.

"Wow Zoey, your third ribbon." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, Shellos really came through for me." Zoey replied.

"So, you're really not going to be in the Celestic Town Contest?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm gonna take a pass this time." Zoey replied. "But I'll be there, cheering for you.".

"Hehehe, thanks Zoey." Dawn replied with the tiniest hint of a blush hitting her checks.

"You alright Dawn?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine!" Dawn exclaimed as the small blush over took her whole face. "I just er, need the bathroom.". Dawn shot off to the toilets in hopes of avoiding any further embarrassment.

"What do you think that was about?" Brock asked as he and the couple watched the two coordinators.

"I don't know." Serena replied thoughtfully. The two turned to Ash who was deep in thought and seemed to fail Dawn's outburst.

If he wants to beat Fantina than he needs to come up with the perfect counter to the ghost types floating ability.

* * *

 ** _And... Done. Sorry this one took so long, I have had a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story and I am trying a different format by watching the episode then writing instead of writing while watching the episode. Well, I am still sticking to the once a month updates (somewhat) as on my other story, I am going on holiday in the middle of August and won't be able to update or even connect with this site while there. This will probably be the last update of this story for August because of that. Anyway, next chapter will be: Battling the Generation Gap. See ya next time..._**


	12. Battling the Generation Gap

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the chapter for Dawn's contest. Not much else to say. From the last chapter, pretty much every figured out who I plan to pair Dawn with in this story. I would like to ask people not to bash the shipping because it is a girlXgirl ship. I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea but I got into a heated argument (for lack of a better term) with another user who I shall not name that tried to convince me not to do Appeal-shipping and used his religion as a main arguing point. Not bringing any of my belief into it, you can all like and believe what you want just don't try to force anyone down the same belief system. If you don't like it, don't read this story._**

 ** _Onto another subject, I am considering re writing the Wallace Cup arc once this story is finished but before I move onto Kalos. Nothing major will change, I just want to flesh it out more. What do you think? Anyway, thank you for the support. Now that is done, let's get started, enjoy..._**

 ** _I do not own Pokemon... But on a plus side, at least the GAP between updates is smaller than I thought it would be (sorry for the bad pun)_**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Battling the Generation Gap_

On a contest field two young girls are battling it out to see who will win the Celestic Town Contest Ribbon. The first girl has purple hair and is using a Delcatty while the second girl has blue hair and is using a Glameow.

"Now Glameow, Iron Tail!" The blue haired girl called out.

Glameow wrapped Delcatty in her tail as it glew white. She sent the Prim Pokemon flying as Glameow mimicked his movements. Finally, Glameow landed on her feet as Delcatty landed on her side earning the blue haired girl some points.

"Well done, the way Joanna's Glameow utilises her opponent's momentum to make her pose is nothing less than outstanding." The MC announced as the crowd cheered.

"Oh really?" The purple haired girl asked with an inward smirk.

Suddenly, the Delcatty that took the Iron Tail disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Shocking the audience, Glameow and Joanna.

"Lila Pokemon was a decoy!" The MC announced with his voice filled with surprise. "But where's the real Delcatty?".

"Delcatty! Use Shock Wave, now!" Lila instructed.

Seeming to appear out of thin air, Delcatty jumped into Glameow's Tail but before either Glameow or Joanna could react the Prim Pokemon unleashed a massive electric shock which engulfed Glameow.

"Glameow!" Joanna cried out to her Pokemon.

"And the flowers have bloomed." Lila declared as she struck a pose while fanning a stream of flower petals.

"And there it is, Lila's famed Tiger Lilly smile!" The MC announced. The timer ran out and all eyes were on the score board. "Times up, and our big winner is Lila from Celestic Town!". The crowd cheered the contest winner as Joanna recalled her Glameow with a word of thanks.

* * *

"Wow, you actually fought a contest battle with the Lila!?" Dawn asked in shock. She is currently on the phone with her mother.

"That's right." Joanna replied. "The truth is, up until that point I hadn't lost a single battle and Lila was the one who ended my winning streak.".

"Lila who?" Ash asked from the side line.

"Yeah, I would like to know who she is as well." Serena added.

At the start of the conversation, she was introduced to Joanna. While a lot of parents would've teased Dawn about having a thing for Ash when she started travelling with him, Joanna knows her daughter enough to know Ash isn't her type and supports her daughter fully. The only issue she has is the age difference between this Zoey, Dawn keeps going on about but she would need to meet her before she could make a final judgement. Besides, they are only friends and rivals right now. Plus, she won't tell Dawn's travelling companions as that is something for Dawn to do when she is ready.

"You've never heard of her?" Dawn asked with surprise. She brought out a magazine and pushed it in Ash's face. "Look. She's only the top Poke-Stylist, and you remember what that is. But she styles both trainers and Pokemon.".

"Cool." Serena replied as her eyes scanned the magazine. She has been on a search to find her dream since their first encounter with Poke-Stylists back in Hearthome City. She has also been taking breeding and cooking lessons of Brock and while she is interested in fashion, not as much as Dawn is clearly. Then again, she enjoys designing her own stuff and not what other people design, plus she hasn't tried any designs for Pokemon other than what Fennekin wore in the fashion show.

"So, what happened to Lila after she won it?" Dawn asked.

"Sadly, she retired from contests and coordinating as a whole before I could get a rematch with her." Joanna explained.

"So, the loss still stands, huh?" Dawn asked.

She hates hearing about when her mother failed at contests during her journey, her mother is her role model and the one who got her into coordinating in the first place, especially since she has never met her father. She hasn't even seen a photo which means she assumed he abandond them before she was born although she never had the heart to ask her mother the truth since she doesn't want to upset her.

"It's fine, fond memories." Joanna smiled. "Plus, these days she is doing wonderfully as a Pokemon stylist.".

"I remember reading that her store is actually in Celestic Town." Brock spoke up. "It is one of the Town's biggest attractions.".

"Yeah, isn't it great. We all have to go!" Dawn jumped up with excitement.

Joanna smiled as she saw her daughter so happy and filled with life. Unlike her father that is. The truth is, her father never left them, he doesn't even know Dawn exists. Her father is one person who truly lacks a heart and while her friends and family tried to warn Joanna, she didn't notice until she fell pregnant. She knew she couldn't let that man bring up her daughter to be like him and so she ended the relationship before her bump even started to show. Joanna hasn't seen him since and she wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in prison or dead. All she knows is, she made the right call for her daughter and that shows with her current excitement for the world and everything in it.

"I second that!" Serena added with excitement.

She hasn't been clothes shopping in who-knows-how-long. Last time she went clothes shopping was when her mother took her to pick out an outfit for her journey. She was surprised she would let her do that but then again, she has no idea the first place she went to was Sinnoh and her mother even tried to get _him_ to travel with her. Still, that is back in Kalos now and she doesn't have to worry about a thing, especially since she has Ash by her side.

"Well, I've got to go. Have fun Dawn and good luck in the contest." Joanna told her daughter.

"Okay, bye mum." Dawn replied before the video phone switched off. "Well whose ready to go and see Lila's store.".

"I am!" Serena cheered. "Are you ready, Ash?".

"But um, we were going to do some special training for our rematch at the Hearthome gym." Ash informed with fake disappointment. While he loves spending time with Serena, he has heard horror stories about girlfriends taking their boyfriends shopping and has a few nasty memories of when Misty and May dragged them fashion shopping in previous journeys.

"Right." Brock added as he stood by Ash's side. "And I said I would help him. Right Ash.". The tone of Brock's voice showed he knew nothing of Ash's plan but was jumping on board with it to also get out of shopping. Ash took the hint and knew if it was the other way around, Brock would have his back in this situation.

"Right." Ash replied.

Both girls seemed sceptical but sighed in defeat. After a sorry and goodbye kiss (for Ash and Serena that is) the boys left faster than one of Pikachu's Quick Attacks although they promised to meet at the Contest Hall for Dawn's contest. The Bluenette turned to her female friend who had a bright smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about? We need to carry our own bags now." Dawn asked with an irritated tone. Serena answered by pulling out pile of rolled up notes, just based on sight she had at least fifty Poke-dollars. "Where did you get that from?".

"Ash gave it to me when we started dating. He told me it was in case of emergencies and he wasn't around." Serena replied happily. "This seems like an emergency to me.".

Of course, she tried to refuse the offer but Ash insisted. She did wonder where Ash got that sort of money from but now that she knows he won both the Orange League and Kanto's Battle Frontier, it is obvious he put the prize money from them into savings.

"Well what do you know, looks like boyfriends are good for something after all." Dawn muttered to herself. Serena looked at the blue-haired girl with a questioning look. She couldn't quite make out what Dawn just said.

"What was that, Dawn?" Serena asked as she put the money back in her pocket.

"Oh nothing. Let's just get to Lila's shop." Dawn told her friend before dragging Serena out of the Pokemon Centre.

In truth, while she is happy with what she likes and is a very energetic and outgoing person, she is too shy to tell her friends her biggest secret which only her mothers know (mostly because she was tired about being teased about having a 'crush' on Kenny). Granted, she didn't tell her mother how she would've ideally liked but her mother is very supportive and has kept it secret for Dawn. It is probably Kenny's fault that she is too shy to tell anyone because of how he used to tease her with the Dee Dee thing. Still, she looks forward to his reaction since she knows he likes her.

* * *

"Our first issue is Hypnosis." Ash told himself. He currently has Monferno, Lapras and Pikachu in front of him. True to his regular battle style, he is planning on using the same three Pokemon against her.

"Not necessary, Ash." Brock spoke up. While he did come along to get out of clothes shopping, he did mean it when he told Ash he would help him. Ash looked to the Pokemon breeder with confusion.

"What do you mean, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Hypnosis, like many attacks can be avoided through dodging it. I would say your first issue is coming up with a counter to how the ghost types move." Brock explained as he fed his Happiny her bottle of milk. "Remember, both Driftloon and Mismagius floated freely through the air and that made hitting them a lot harder.".

"Right..." Ash replied thoughtfully. It was a couple of minutes before he spoke up again. "I guess we could fill the air with attacks but Driftblim is a big Pokemon so that could take a lot out of you guys.". Ash ended by gesturing to the three Pokemon.

"Maybe you shouldn't try and overpower them but restrict their movements in the air." Brock suggested thoughtfully. Hearing the suggestion, Ash realised it would make a lot of sense but how exactly could they do that? "Unlike flying types, Ghosts can easily change direction.".

Ash entered a deep thought as he considered what Brock just told him, but what can he do to counter those free movements?

* * *

"Here it is..." Dawn squealed in excitement as she and Serena entered Lila's fashion shop. "Awesome!".

"Dawn, this is so great." Serena replied with excitement as one of the displays instantly caught her attention. "Look, they have Wallace's stage costume.".

"I didn't know you was a Wallace fan." Dawn replied with a raised eye browl.

"I'm not, really. It's just that I feel like I owe him since it was his cup where I reunited with Ash." Serena replied honestly. Dawn rolled her eyes before going to look at something else.

After doing a little searching, Dawn went up to the shop assistant who was at the tills.

"Excuse me, but I was hoping I would get to see Lila." Dawn spoke to the older women.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Lila is out for the entire day today." The women apologised.

"Oh, bummer..." Dawn groaned.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, look around you. Feel the excitement." The MC announced. "With every step we take together, we make history. And history is about to be made again because Marina is back in Celestic Town. Which means, of course, the time for the Celestic Town Pokemon contest is here.".

The crowd cheered in response as Marina had a spot light shine on her.

"The Celestic Ribbon will be rewarded to the coordinator who emerges victorious." Marina continued as Dawn worked on her hair in the dressing room. "And all trainers who earn all five contest ribbons can compete in the grand festival.".

* * *

"Oh no..." Dawn cried as her hair popped out. "Now there's need to worry.".

"Quick ma'am, right this way." A security guard told a female passing by the room Dawn is in, where the door was left open.

"Come on, I told them I didn't want to do any work today." The women sighed.

Looking into the room, she saw the blue haired coordinator having trouble with her hair. Jumping into action she grabbed a brush and went to work. After less than thirty seconds, Dawn's hair was fixed.

"And the flowers have bloomed." The women declared as Dawn looked at her hair in the mirror.

"Hahaha, thank you so mu-." Dawn cut herself off as she turned around. "Huh, your Lila!".

"Hmm, hold on your Dawn, aren't you?" Lila asked after examining the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, but how in the world did you know my name?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Come on, we don't have time." The security guard told Lila before dragging her away.

* * *

"And now I get the honour of introducing our three judges for this contest." Marina announced. "First, our head judge and chief of the Pokemon activities comity, Mr. Contesta.".

"Thank you, I look forward to the fruits of all the coordinators today." Mr. Contesta replied.

"Next we have the head of the Pokemon fan club, Mr Sukizo." Marina moved on.

"Hello Celestic Town, your remarkable." Mr Sukizo replied.

"And last but not least, Celestic Town's own Nurse Joy." Marina announced the last one.

"I am very excited to know there are many cute Pokemon for me to see." Nurse Joy replied with a friendly smile.

"Alright, let's get things started. We will start with the beautiful and always fun appeals round." Marina announced. "Now our first contestant is making her first contest appearance in over twenty years. It's the tiger lily of Celestic Town, Lila!".

The crowd roared as Lila ran out on stage with a Pokeball in hand.

"Now, Cherrim, out you come." Lila called as she threw her Pokeball.

While surrounded by light pink petals, Cherrim appeared on centre stage as her form changed to the Sunshiny form thanks to the bright spotlights.

"Cherrim, Magical Leaf!" Lila commanded with power.

Cherrim started spinning while shooting multiple glowing leaves.

"Sunny Day!" Lila continued.

Cherrim glew white before the Sun ball shot into the sky leaving the grass type alone. The Magical Leaves appeared around the Sunny Day to create the image of a flower. The crowd cheered.

"Celestic Town's tiger lily is still blooming." Mr Contesta announced.

"It's remarkable." Mr Sukizo announced.

"It feels like a flower has just bloomed in my heart." Nurse Joy just commented.

Lila returned her Cherrim and left the stage to let the other contestants preform. Out of the Pokemon who performed, there was a Delibird, Crawdaunt, Nosepass, Donphan, and a Yanmega which provided a... Unique display.

"Um, moving right along next we have the winner of the Wallace Cup. Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Marina announced as Dawn appeared on stage.

"Now, Buneary! Spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she released her normal type. "Use Bounce!".

Buneary appeared on the stage and started to bounce around like a Tiger, with many happy cheers.

"Now spin on your ears!" Dawn instructed.

Whilst in the air, Buneary rotated her body so she was up-side down and as she started falling towards the floor, she started to spin. Landing on the ground with a spin, she bounced up into the air where she did a loop to get back to the right way up.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted with excitement.

Buneary fired an Ice Beam at the floor and tilted her head so it started to cover more of the field, creating an ice ramp. Landing on the top of the ice ramp, the normal type slide down with a combination of style and cuteness.

"Dizzy Punch." Dawn requested with elegance.

The tops of Buneary's ears started glowing multiple colours as she jumped onto her head, using her ears to skate. While the top of her ears are normally sensitive, the move Dizzy Punch is protecting them from the cold surface created by the Ice Beam.

"Just look at that form." Marina commentated as Buneary got a little over confident and started to spin whilst skating. "Oh no, looks like Buneary is starting to lose that form.".

"Buneary!" Dawn cried as her normal type went spinning out of control.

She ran to help and was able to catch her Pokemon in one hand without messing up. Buneary came to her senses and sweat dropped.

"Just smile and wave." Dawn whispered in Buneary's ear whilst trying to look professional.

"Now that really showed off, just how cute Dawn's Buneary can be." Mr Contesta spoke.

"Remarkable, for sure." Mr Sukizo added.

"The thing I enjoyed watching the most, was how much fun Dawn and Buneary seemed to be having." Nurse Joy smiled.

* * *

"I did mess up a little." Dawn replied sheepishly.

Walking down the corridor with her friends, Buneary and Ambipom is Dawn.

"But you also managed to pull it together for the finish." Serena told Dawn.

"And nobody watching would be able to tell the difference." Ash added.

"Those were some preformances." Brock added.

Dawn started a nervous chuckle at the praise as they are turning into one of the waiting rooms. The surprising thing was, Lila was talking to Dawn's mother on the phone.

"Joanna, great to see you." Lila greeted. "Were you watching?".

"Of course, Lila." Joanna replied with a friendly smile. "That was quite the surprise.".

Dawn ran up to the two of them. With the others following shortly behind.

"Lila! Hi mum!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement.

"Hello Dawn, that was a wonderful performance you gave us all out there." Lila greeted.

"That's so nice, thank you." Dawn replied bashfully. "Sooo... Mum said you two had a contest battle? Wow, it sounds like it must've been totally amazing.".

The two grown-ups looked at each other before letting out a light chuckle.

"It was, as a matter-of-fact, the battle between your mother and I was the most important battle in my life." Lila explained.

"Huh?" Dawn questioned with a perplexed looked.

"I might've won but when I saw how energised your mum was about battling I started to ask myself a few questions. Is this really what I want to be doing with my life?" Lila explained. "Back then I didn't know what path I wanted to take, coordinator or Poke-Stylist. Then I got the chance to study as a Poke-Stylist abroad. Not knowing what to do, I asked your mum for some advice. We decided than that we would both do what we really wanted to do. What we would be best at.".

"What a great story." Dawn replied lamely, taken in by the story.

"And that is when I decided to pursue being a Poke Stylist." Lilia continued. "And your mum decided to concentrate on becoming a coordinator.".

"But I never thought you'd be going after being a coordinator again." Joanna added.

"Well it's all thanks to your sweet daughter." Lila replied.

"Huh, thanks to me!" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, I find my work now fulfilling, but when I saw Dawn battling on TV, looking so full of life, the memories from my days as a coordinator flooded back into my head. So, I started thinking about winning my fifth ribbon in a battle with you, Dawn." Lila explained.

"Than if you win, you can enter the grand festival." Brock added.

"Not quite, those other four ribbons are twenty years old. Lila would need five current ribbons since they expire after two years." Joanna explained.

"It doesn't matter to me whether I compete in the grand festival, I made that decision long ago." Lila replied.

"I knew there was another reason for you doing this." Joanna replied.

"I knew I could learn something about myself by battling Dawn, just like I did with her mother all that time ago." Lila smirked before turning her attention to Dawn who seemed to shrink. "And I will tell you, me and your mother would go at it back in the day.".

"Somethings never change." Joanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you for your patients, and now for the results." Marina announced as faces started to appear on the screen. "After careful consideration, these following eight coordinators will be moving on to the second round.". Lila's photo was the first to appear with Dawn's being the last.

"Alright, we made it!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement as Buneary jumped into her arms. "And it's all because of you, Buneary.".

"Now using our computer, we have randomly decided all our battles for round two." Marina explained as the match ups appeared on screen. Lila's was in the first match while Dawn's was the last match.

"Now Dawn, let's make sure it all comes down to us." Joanna told the blue haired coordinator.

"Okay." Dawn replied, clearly excited.

"Dawn, Lila, I am looking forward to see you two battle." Joanna told her daughter and old rival.

"No need to worry mum!" Dawn exclaimed before turning to her normal type. "Ambipom, this time it's going to be your turn.".

* * *

Both Dawn and Lila won their first two battles and made it to the final, where they will battle against each other.

" _If I win I get my third ribbon, but... It's against Lila, who beat my mum back in her prime_." Dawn thought to herself. " _Do I have what it takes to beat her_?".

" _It's time Dawn, let's do this so neither of us have any regrets_." Lila thought to herself with a confident smirk.

" _Of course, if I lose I can just train some more and try again._ " Dawn reassured herself.

"They have five minutes... Let's go!" Marina shouted.

"Ambipom, Spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she released the normal type.

Ambipom appeared on stage surrounded by hearts thanks to the ball capsule. She struck a pose on the stage.

"Delcatty, out you come!" Lila shouted as she released her Prime Pokemon.

"Ambipom use swift!" Dawn shouted.

Spinning in the air, several stars shot out of Ambipom's twin tails.

"Substitute." Lila whispered so only her Delcatty could hear.

The swift struck Delcatty which vanished into a cloud of smoke. The substitute worked. Delcatty appeared behind Ambipom whilst both were in the air.

"Now use, Shock Wave." Lila commanded.

Delcatty had sparks around his body before a circle of electricity shot out towards Ambipom. Ambipom couldn't dodge and cried out in pain. The electricity caused an explosion with Ambipom at the centre where a multicoloured flower design appeared.

"And the flowers have bloomed." Lila declared as she struck a pose.

"There it is, the famous Tiger Lily smile." Marina announced.

"Double Team, now!" Dawn instructed.

Ambipom disappeared, startling the Prim Pokemon before multiple copies surround him.

"Ambipom use Focus Punch!" Dawn hollered in excitement.

Each of the copies had one of the twin tails light up as they all struct the Prim Pokemon. Causing Delcatty to cry out in pain.

"After a little circumstance, Ambipom's Focus Punch nailed its target." Marina announced.

Unfortunately for Dawn, that physical attack caused Ambipom to activate Delcatty's Cute Charm ability.

"Alright Delcatty, sing please." Lila requested.

Delcatty landed with grace before singing a song. The song caused Ambipom to fall asleep.

"Please Ambipom, wake up!" Dawn pleaded.

"Now Iron Tail." Lila commanded confidently.

Delcatty's tail was coated in metal as the Prim Pokemon swung it around and it struck Ambipom. Ambipom landed in a cloud of dust while Delcatty had a more elegant landing.

"So, the second flower blooms." Lila declared as she struck a pose.

"Ambipom you've gotta wake up!" Dawn shouted in a panick.

"I'm afraid a flower of cruel beauty is about to blossom." Lila informed with a confident smirk. "Shock Wave!".

Delcatty launched its second Shock Wave at the still sleeping Ambipom. That was enough to wake the normal type up.

"Swift, let's go!" Dawn shouted.

Ambipom jumped high into the air and unleashed another wave of swift attacks.

"Substitute." Lila instructed.

The swift struck Delcatty, who yet again vanished into a cloud of dust. Neither Dawn or Ambipom was going to be caught off guard again. Delcatty tried to go behind Ambipom but the monkey ended up behind Delcatty.

"Now use Double Hit!" Dawn hollered in excitement.

Ambipom's twin tails glew purple and she hit Delcatty to the ground, who landed in a cloud of dust instead of his regular elegant landing. Unfortunately, it caused Ambipom to become infatuated with Delcatty once more.

"Guess I will have to go for broke." Dawn told herself. "Use Double Team!".

Ambipom multiplied herself and surrounded Delcatty.

"Sing Delcatty!" Lila commanded. It is clear that she isn't happy that Ambipom could pull off a move like that despite the attract status.

Delcatty started to sing and the music notes started to fly towards the air born Ambipom.

"Double Hit, let's go!" Dawn shouted.

The clones took the sing and disappeared as Ambipom focused. Her twin tails glew purple and she spun around, destroying the sing attack and knocking Delcatty away. The hearts in Ambipom's eyes disappeared showing the attract status wore off.

"Alright Swift and keep it going!" Dawn hollered in excitement.

Ambipom started spinning and a large wave of stars shot out.

"Substitute." Lila commanded.

The swift struck Delcatty which fade in to a cloud of dust but the Swift continued and struck the real Delcatty as well.

"Use Shock Wave!" Lila shouted in a panick. For the first time in the battle, she isn't sure her victory is confirmed.

Delcatty unleashed his forth Shock Wave and it started to push back against the incoming swift.

"The flowers will bloom on a grand scale like the world hasn't seen before!" Lila declared.

"No need to worry!" Dawn declared. "Ambipom, let's go!".

The two Pokemon pushed their hardest but eventually the Swift overpowered the Shock Wave. Delcatty was pushed to the ground by the stars as the timer ran out.

"Times up!" Marina shouted. "And the winner of the Celestic Ribbon is... Dawn!".

"huh?" Dawn questioned lamely as the news sunk in with the crowd going wild. Once it hit, she happily charged onto the stage and hugged her normal type. "We did it! Thank you Ambipom, you're the best.".

"You were just great, thank you Delcatty." Lila comforted her Prim Pokemon.

She looked over to her rival's daughter and smiled, Dawn shares the same love for contests that her mother does. She stood up and approached the celebrating girl.

"Well done, Dawn. That was a great battle." Lila held her hand out.

"Thank you, Lila. It was an honour to battle you." Dawn replied.

It wasn't long before Dawn was on Centre stage being present with her prize.

"And now Mr Contesta will present the winner with the Celestic Town Contest Ribbon." Marina announced.

"Congratulation, that was quite a spectacle." Mr Contesta presented Dawn with the ribbon.

"Thank you so much sir." Dawn thanked the head of the Pokemon activities committee. "We just won the Celestic Town Contest Ribbon!". Buneary and Ambipom cheered alongside her.

Once they left the contest hall, Lila invited the group to her shop, much to the boy's dismay...

* * *

 ** _And... Done. As for the Pokemon trades for Tauros, I have a couple of new Pokemon to appear soon but I won't trade them all at once. The Eeveelution also won't be revealed just yet. While I could give him any of them, I will have my reasoning for which one I go with after seeing what you guys want... I don't want to spoil it after all. Next chapter is: Losing it's Lustrous. See ya later..._**


End file.
